Parásito
by xTmHimitsu
Summary: Tras accidentarse en el avión que viajaba, Franz D. Drakkan, junto a dos supervivientes más, tendrá que sobrevivir al mal endémico que se esconde tras el paraje donde se produjo el siniestro: "Los habitantes con ojos de color añil".
1. Los habitantes con ojos de color añil

**PARÁSITO**

(By xTM Himitsu)

Un fanfic de resident evil.

**CAPÍTULO I**

"**EL PUEBLO CON HABITANTES DE OJOS COLOR AÑIL"**

El cielo era de un gris cetrino incluso siendo de noche. Estaba completamente poblado de grises nubarrones que vaticinaban la inminente lluvia. El pronóstico del tiempo era contundente, estábamos en alerta, pero a mí eso me daba igual, pues me encontraba en el aeropuerto a punto de tomar un vuelo a un lugar lo suficientemente alejado como para mantenerme al margen.

Me dirigí hacia el bar más cercano a mi puerta de embarque e imitando al vaquero típico de los westerns me senté y miré al barman desafiante.

- Póngame lo más fuerte que tenga… - exigí.

- Tengo una ensaladilla rusa, en mal estado, tiene un sabor fortísimo… - Replicó el mordaz camarero.

- De beber… por ejemplo, un martini con vodka, agitado, no removido.

El camarero sonrió al ver mi mala imitación de James Bond.

- Está prohibido servir alcohol a menores… - Respondió le camarero, esta vez con seriedad.

- Queda detenido, por obstrucción a la justicia. – Aseguré lanzando sobre la mesa mi placa de policía, recién sacada del horno.

Al fin me había graduado como uno de ellos. Había pasado sin pena ni gloria por la academia de policía, pero finalmente había conseguido graduarme y ahora me dirigía a mi país natal a celebrarlo con la única mujer que había de momento en mi vida: mi madre…

- Señor… - El camarero miró la placa.

- Señor Drakkan. Franz D. Drakkan.

- Señor Drakkan, ¿va a ponerme las esposas antes o después de que le sirva la bebida?

- Más tarde, no hay prisa. – Le seguí la broma.

En la esquina del bar, una televisión pendiente de la pared balbuceaba incansable quebrantando la apacible quietud nocturna del aeropuerto. Las noticias mostraban otro caso de violencia de género.

"…El presunto asesino, que descargó su hacha en numerosas ocasiones sobre su pareja, no parecía estar afectado por alcohol o la ingestión de sustancias tóxicas de tipo alguno…" Estaba cansado de estas noticias. Parecía que últimamente se estaba produciendo una oleada de asesinatos incomprensibles, crímenes pasionales ridículos, y en definitiva un aumento tremendo en la violencia.

En la pantalla apareció a continuación la famosa periodista/criminóloga/joven promesa/estrella mediática del momento, Elisabeth Seale, más conocida como "La viuda negra" o "La avispa de mar", refiriéndose al animal más venenoso del mundo, haciendo referencia a lo incisivo de esta mujer en lo relacionado a obtención de información. Para hablar más clara y vulgarmente, tenía mucha gente de peso cogida por los…

- Aquí tiene su bebida. – Dijo el camarero dejando el martini delante mía.

Solté el dinero sobre la mesa y cuando el camarero se dio la vuelta, con mi reloj de última tecnología, que incorporaba mando universal cambié de cadena.

¡Leon Scott Kennedy en pantalla! (No confundir con John F. Kennedy) Este hombre – Leon – era mi ídolo, mi inspiración, un verdadero héroe tras los acontecimientos de Raccon City. Aunque en esta ocasión estaba hablando del periodista Kurtis Miles, recientemente desaparecido misteriosamente. ¡Como si a alguien le importara! Vaya mierda de televisión.

- Leon Scott Kennedy, qué gran hombre. – Dijo el barman volviendo a situarse delante mía. – Debería haber más gente como él par arreglar esta mierda de país.

- A mí este país me es indiferente. – Repliqué. Había más gente como Leon, pero no todos con su suerte. En la realidad, la mayoría de héroes acaban muertos.

- ¿Te has hecho policía sin importarte lo más mínimo el país?

- Soy policía porque me mola llevar pistola y tener poder y que por ello me paguen un sueldo decente. No soy un estúpido idealista. Me resultan irrelevantes las cuotas de criminalidad de este país, y todos sus habitantes. No me gusta ayudar a la gente, pienso que cada candelabro debe sostener su vela.– Respondí de forma contundente.

El hombre meneó la cabeza con desaprobación y estoy seguro de que internamente deseó que me atragantara con la bebida.

A la gente le encanta la hipocresía. Desean que les digas que has entrado en la policía para defender la justicia y ayudar al débil. Y a los dos días eres un poli corrupto, sobornado por la mafia local.

Yo no soy ni uno ni otro. No me gusta engañarme, no ayudo a nadie y nadie me ayuda a mí. No pretendo salvar al mundo pero tampoco estoy interesado en la corrupción.

Acabé de discurrir y decidí dejar la bebida a medias y marcharme, no sin antes cambiar de cadena, para poner algo más… interesante. Miré a mi alrededor para asegurarme de que no hubiera menores cerca y cambié de canal posteriormente, hasta llegar a uno en el que estaban emitiendo cosas de contenido X. Era mi adecuada indirecta a todos esos hipócritas que me miraban con mala cara por ser sincero: ¡Qué os den por el… "Atención llamada para el vuelo 2237 con destino a…

- ¡Mi vuelo, en hora, milagro! – Y me fui del bar escuchando ya el murmullo y las expresiones de descontento de la gente que allí se encontraban: "pero qué grosero el dueño del bar", mientras de fondo se oían los gemidos provenientes de aquella producción de cine de calidad.

No tardé mucho en embarcar. El avión era pequeño, estrecho y viejo, pero mientras no se cayera en mitad del vuelo a mi me daba igual. Un asiento de aquel avión era casi más grande que el estudio en el que yo vivía. De hecho, en mi estudio tenía que tener cuidado al bajarme de la cama para no meter un pie dentro del retrete.

Por suerte para mí ahora me dirigía a la casa de mis padres, y podría disfrutar unos días de una cama en la que me podría estirar cómodamente, y de una comida distinta a los mejillones de lata y sopa precocinada. ¡Home, sweet home!

Decidí ponerme el cinturón y cerrar los ojos, para cuando despertara, estaría en mi queridísimo hogar, o eso era lo que yo pensaba. No fue así.

Un olor a goma quemada y una sensación de profunda nausea invadió mi cuerpo, abrí los ojos y estos comenzaron a escocerme con intensidad. ¿Dónde me encontraba? Estaba totalmente desorientado. Estaba tumbado bocabajo en un suelo de tierra seca. Recordé el avión. ¡El avión! Me giré sobre mí mismo y pude ver aquello que me temía: un cementerio de metal y ceniza.

Había sobrevivido a un accidente aéreo… traté de ponerme en pie y la vista se me nubló completamente, estrellas blancas me recorrían la vista mientras mis piernas me temblaban y las arcadas se manifestaban tras el largo período de nausea.

Había fuego devorando la goma de lo que parecía ser el tren de aterrizaje del avión, lo que intuí que eran cuerpos de personas calcinados, el colosal aparato volador fragmentado en mil pedazos. Frente a mis ojos, en definitiva los restos de un siniestro que todos hemos visto alguna vez por las noticias pero que nadie jamás se imaginó que viviría en primera persona.

Me arrastré lejos del avión para evitar cualquier posible daño de alguna eventual deflagración o escape de gas, aunque no tenía ni idea de cómo funcionaba en realidad un aparato de esta índole.

Después de calmarme un poco, empecé a ser consciente de mi situación. Estaba perdido y solo en algún lugar tras el siniestro del avión. Dadas las tecnologías actuales no habría problema, puesto que en cuanto fueran conscientes de la situación llegaría todo un convoy a rescatarme. Aunque también era consciente de que esas situaciones llevaban su tiempo.

Me senté sobre un trozo de aluminio que había impactado directamente en el terroso suelo y se había sumergido en el mismo, para tratar de asimilar la situación y comenzar a decidir qué hacer, sin embargo, algo sucedió en aquel momento.

Una mano asió mi hombro y se apoyó sobre el mismo. Mi corazón redobló con tanta fuerza que casi me perfora el pecho y mis actos reflejos me hicieron saltar de la piedra y girarme sobre mí mismo.

Una chica de unos veintimuchos años cayó al suelo de rodillas mientras tosía. Su cabello color negro era ahora más claro de lo que habría sido habitualmente, dado todo el polvo y la ceniza que contenía. Vestía una falda gris de rayas ni corta ni larga, en contraste con su rebeca negra que se superponía a su blanca y fina blusa.

Me acerqué rápidamente y puse mi mano sobre su hombro.

- ¿Te encuentras bien?

En aquellos momentos levanto su faz y sus ojos se clavaron en mí deslumbrándome. Eran de un intenso y bonito azul. La verdad es que la chica era bastante guap… ¡Maldita sea…

- ¡Elisabeth Seale, la viuda negra!

- Ni soy viuda ni soy negra. Y tampoco me gusta que me llamen así. Y antes me has preguntado si me encontraba bien, y la respuesta es ¿crees que me puedo encontrar bien en esta situación?

- Supongo que no. ¿Tú también ibas en el avión, verdad? – Pregunté

- Evidentemente.

Me rasqué la cabeza para poder pensar con más claridad.

- Lo que me sorprende es que me quedé dormido y ni me enteré del accidente. ¿Qué sucedió?

Elisabeth se cruzó de brazos y su expresión se tornó completamente seria.

- Yo tampoco me desperté hasta estar en el suelo, lo cual es cuando menos, imposible. Si caímos desde lo alto, el golpe… al menos, debió habernos despertado.

Tenía toda la razón, pero, sea lo que fuere que hubiera pasado habría mejores momentos para descubrirlo. Ahora probablemente habría que asumir la situación, de hecho, y decidir qué hacer.

- ¿Qué hacemos? – Pregunté a la celebridad.

- Si supiera lo que he pasado podría darte una solución clara, pero como no tengo ni idea, ni si quiera donde estamos…

Miré la hora y me di cuenta de que mi reloj se había roto con el impacto. Miré el paisaje… Montañas al frente, arboleda a mi derecha y terroso descampado el resto.

- ¿Te suenan esas montañas? – Pregunté estúpidamente.

- Lo siento, pero el canal viajar nunca me tuvo en nómina.

"Qué persona más desagradable." Quise decir, pero no me pareció una buena forma de comenzar una relación.

- De entrada busquemos a ver si hay más supervivientes. – Sugirió la mujer.

- Sí bwana.

Y comenzamos a rastrear el cementerio, con la esperanza de poder encontrarnos a alguien a quien ayudar, pero los numerosos cadáveres calcinados eran bastante desalentadores.

De otra parte, había piezas esparcidas en un radio notablemente amplio, con lo cual nos llevaría un buen rato encontrar a cualquier persona, sobretodo si estaba debajo de una pieza… aunque si estaba debajo de una pieza de aluminio probablemente no estuviera en perfecto estado.

- Chico, concentrémonos en un radio de más de treinta metros del avión, pues casi todo lo que hay a menos parecen ser restos quemados. Sería extraño que hubiera alguien vivo más cerca. – Propuso la viuda negra.

- Vale… por cierto, ¿cómo es que si salimos despedidos después del impacto, ni tú ni yo tenemos ningún rasguño? Tras haber caído de la altura a la que estábamos…

La mujer se detuvo y sonrió, no sé por qué.

- Primero, yo sí tengo contusiones, pero no te voy a enseñar donde las tengo. Segundo, podemos ponernos a jugar a las especulaciones y que se nos haga de noche, muramos de inanición, nos congelemos…

- Qué tremendista.

- Calla y olfatea bien.

Y seguimos buscando, hasta que ya casi las esperanzas eran nulas, entonces sucedió un nuevo milagro.

- ¡Mira, debajo de esa pieza!

Un fragmento de lo que parecía ser un ala yacía encima de lo que parecía ser una persona.

- Está muerta, probablemente tenga medio cuerpo aplastado.

- Eso no lo sabremos hasta que lo comprobemos. – Dije mientras el corazón me palpitaba con fuerza. Increíble, yo que siempre estaba hablando de no ayudar a nadie, y allí estaba, emocionado por la posibilidad de que aquella persona siguiera con vida.

Me aproximé a la pieza y metí la cabeza debajo. Era una muchacha de cabello largo y rubio. Se encontraba silenciosa tendida boca arriba con los ojos cerrados. ¡Tenía un aspecto demasiado angelical para estar muerta! Desplacé mi dedo debajo de su nariz y ¡sorpresa!

- ¡Respira! – Grité con fuerzas y la escéptica de mi compañera se aproximó andando rápidamente aunque cojeando ligeramente.

Metí la mano debajo del ala y traté de palpar con cuidado a ver si detectaba el punto que había aprisionado a la chica pero parecía no estar siquiera bloqueada. El milagro era aun mayor, la pieza había caído encima de tal forma que la había cubierto sin dañarla. Un poco más arriba o más abajo, incluso a la derecha o a la izquierda y probablemente habría cercenado algún miembro de la joven o incluso la habría matado.

Estiré del cuerpo de la chica y la extraje de su prisión mientras esta parecía estar sumida en un profundo letargo.

- Chico, los milagros no existen.

- Habló un ciego. – Repliqué molesto por la estupidez que acababa de decir Elisabeth.

Le pedí a Elisabeth que se quedase al cuidado de ella mientras yo seguía buscando supervivientes. Pero mi labor finalizó pronto. Los milagros se habían acabado.

Cuando volví, la joven había despertado, aunque tenía muy mala cara. Era una chica bastante joven, estimé que rondaría mi edad. Poseía un cabello rubio y liso, que caía hasta sus hombros abrazando una faz de delicadas facciones iluminadas por un color de ojos semejante a la miel.

- Hola, me llamo Franz D. Drakkan, encantado.

- Yo soy Amy. Muchas gracias por ayudarme. – Amy tenía un tono de voz dulce. Parecía la típica chica de buena familia: bien educada, bien parecida, y de aspecto delicado. De altura media y cuerpo delgado. Justo al contrario que Elisabeth, que poseía un cuerpo que en general sería catalogado como "de infarto", aun a pesar de llevar la ropa que llevaba.

Si he de ser sincero, probablemente habría sido lo que me habría llevado a una isla desierta, a aquellas dos chicas. Aunque la viuda negra tenía una carácter bastante desagradable.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras Amy?

- Pues muy mareada. Me quedé dormida en el avión. Yo nunca me duermo en los aviones, pero me quedé dormida y he desperado aquí, con un mareo horrible. – Respondió la chica.

- Sí, a los tres nos ha pasado lo mismo. Pero no es momento de especular sobre el porqué, ¿verdad Eli?

- Primero, no me llames así. Segundo, no sirve de nada que especulemos, yo propongo que mejor busquemos alguna casa de campo por aquí cerca y solicitemos indicaciones para saber primero dónde estamos. Y a partir de ahí decidamos qué hacer.

Así que dicho esto, nos pusimos en marcha y comenzamos a andar en dirección a la arboleda próxima a nuestra ubicación. El tiempo era normal, con una temperatura algo fría pero no especialmente desagradable. Lo que me preocupaba, si cabe, era el cielo, que comenzaba a parecer el típico de una tromba.

Mientras caminábamos los tres nos encontrábamos en silencio, lo cual era particularmente aburrido. Así que decidí romper el silencio:

- ¡Lo tengo! – Dije mirando hacia Elisabeth.

- ¿El qué?

- ¿No te gusta que te llamen Viuda Negra, verdad?

- No me gusta en absoluto.

- Porque es demasiado largo, ¿verdad? Pues he decidido acortarlo. ¿Cómo prefieres que te llame, "viuda" o "negra"?

Elisabeth se detuvo y me miró con expresión malhumorada, mientras que Amy comenzó a reírse tímidamente.

- Tú eres tonto. ¿Verdad?

- ¿Es una pregunta trampa?

Elisabeth meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación y seguimos caminando a través de lo que parecía un sendero que atravesaba la bosqueja en cuestión. Estábamos caminando sin rumbo, pero el hecho de existir un sendero, aunque éste estaba bastante desdibujado, era una buena señal.

- Oye, negra, tengo una pregunta.

- Si me vuelves a llamar negra, te empezaré a llamar "basura". Si mi color de piel fuera negro, y no blanco, te daría una paliza por racista. Quedando esto claro, ¿cuál es tu pregunta?

- Siempre he tenido la duda de si son reales u operadas. – Dije apuntando con mi dedo a su pecho. – Son demasiado grandes para tu cuerpo delgado.

La cara de Amy se convirtió en algo así como de miedo y desconcierto, mientras que Elisabeth sonrió malignamente.

- ¿Quieres verlas? – Preguntó Elisabeth dejándome de piedra…

- Sí, ¿por qué no?

- Pues tal vez esta noche… ¡En tus sueños!

Zas, en toda la boca. No tenía nada que responder al respecto, así que decidimos seguir andando en busca de la casa de campo que nos habíamos propuesto encontrar, aunque tampoco queríamos separarnos demasiado del lugar del accidente, puesto que tarde o temprano vendrían a recogernos.

La arboleda se hizo algo más espesa por momentos, pero el descuidado camino se mantenía, aunque en ocasiones era especialmente complicado seguir su rastro.

Finalmente llegamos a un claro a partir del cual el pequeño bosque comenzaba a deshacerse.

- Estoy agotada. – Dijo Amy

- Pero si no hemos andado nada…

Yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero estoy que me falta el aire.

- De cualquier modo… ¡Mirad eso!

Y lo que estábamos buscando surgió ante nosotros. Al final de la arboleda emergía un pueblo de entre una ligera neblina, recortado sobre un cielo gris nublado que oscurecía notablemente el paisaje.

Parecía un pueblucho de estos perdidos, de montaña, donde puedes encontrar amables pueblerinos y gente menos contaminada por el germen de la sociedad actual.

- Tienes una flor en el culo, viuda.

- Antes de que nos separemos recuérdame que te de un buen puñetazo. – pero incluso en sus palabras se notaba un deje de alegría, pues en el fondo de nuestros corazones sospechamos que nos llevaría tiempo encontrar un pueblo o una casa de campo donde encontrar información y empezar a movernos para adelantar nuestro rescate.

Anduvimos calmadamente pero a un ritmo decente hasta la entrada del pueblucho. De cerca se veía algo dejado y destartalado, y hasta cierto punto pobre.

Las casas parecían haber sido construidas por personas no muy duchas en la albañilería, y en la mayoría de los casos el acabado era en ladrillo visto.

Algo que me sorprendió, y es que aun a pesar de estar especialmente nublado el día, no parecía ser especialmente tarde, y sin embargo, todo parecía yermo, desértico, inerme…

- O aquí la gente se va a dormir muy pronto, o…

- O te callas…

- ¿A qué viene esa agresión?

La viuda negra me miró con cara de maligna felicidad.

- Es que creo que he descubierto un nuevo hobby. – Explicó la viuda negra.

- Me encanta ser el hobby de chicas guapas…

- Gracias por el piropo. – Replicó

- No me has dejado acabar la frase…

Amy carraspeó para evitar la discusión de lo que parecían dos niños pequeños. ¡Me encanta, siempre consigo que la gente se ponga a mi nivel!

- Perdón por interrumpir, pero deberíamos buscar a alguien del pueblo, y yo no veo a nadie.

Pues no, la verdad es que nadie rondaba por las calles. Parecía un pueblo fantasma. Pero decidimos no darnos por vencidos y nos aproximamos a la puerta de la primera casa situada en la dirección de nuestra trayectoria.

La puerta tosca y de madera crujió cuando la golpeé sucesivas veces con mis nudillos, pero por más que esperamos no salió nadie.

- Estupendo, un pueblo fantasma. – Murmuré disgustado.

- ¡Te sentirás como en casa! – Apostilló Elisabeth.

Decidí ignorar su comentario y seguí golpeando la puerta hasta que ésta misteriosamente cedió. Al principio pensé que la había abierto alguien, pero luego me di cuenta de que simplemente había cedido luego de un crujir proveniente de madera en estado de putrefacción.

- Propongo entrar. – Dije y me adentré sin esperar respuestas.

- ¡¿Pero y si vienen los dueños? – Habló alzando el tono de voz Amy.

Elisabeth dio una palmada en la espalda de la otra muchacha y entró dejándola fuera.

Un olor bastante desagradable poblaba el interior. Parecía que no hubiesen sacado la basura en un mes, o que hubiese un cadáver en muy mal estado, y sin embargo la casa parecía razonablemente limpia.

Según se abría la puerta principal se accedía directamente a un comedor reducido a una mesa central de madera vestida con un mantel rojo y blanco que caía por la ladera de la misma y era empujado hacia el eje central por sillas toscamente talladas en semejante material al de la mesa.

- Huele fatal… - Dijo la más joven de las chicas tapándose la nariz.

- Ahora es cuando la viuda me pregunta que desde cuándo no me lavo. – Dije.

- Chiste fácil… - Respondió ella haciendo una desagradable mueca.

El hall/salón de la casa colindaba con dos salas más, una de ellas adyacentes, a través de una puerta de madera carcomida, mientras que a la otra sala se accedía por mediación de unas destartaladas escaleras.

- Inspecciona la sala de al lado, yo subiré a arriba. – Le dije a la viuda negra, pero evidentemente hizo justo lo contrario de lo que yo le dije. - ¿Te importa mirarla a ti Amy?

Amy parecía ligeramente asustada, en su cara se dibujaba un gran "sí me importa" aunque en sus ojos se marcaba la preocupación de no querer parecer una cobarde.

Finalmente accedió asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras Elisabeth y yo subimos al piso de arriba.

Éste se encontraba poblado únicamente por un par de muebles situados en las inmediaciones de las ventanas. Estos muebles parecían contener numerosos instrumentos de caza, de entre los cuales destacaba una escopeta y unos prismáticos, totalmente cubiertos de polvo.

Tomé la escopeta de cañón recortado, la abrí y tal y como me esperaba, no tenía balas. Rebusqué en los cajones de los muebles de la habitación pero ninguno de ellos encontré munición.

- ¿Para qué quieres una escopeta?

- ¿Quién sabe? ¿Animales salvajes por ejemplo?

- Pues nada, tendrás que conformarte con verlos de lejos con los prismáticos y huir a tiempo o pegarles con la escopeta. – Dijo sonriente Elisabeth.

Hablando de los prismáticos, los tomé sin muchas esperanzas, pensando que era probable que estuvieran rotos, y miré a través de la ventana para probarlos. Súbitamente mi corazón se encogió de alegría cuando vi un grupo de personas que parecía estar llegando al pueblo por el extremo opuesto al que habíamos entrado.

Mi cambio de expresión fue tan fuerte que Elisabeth lo detectó.

- ¿Qué has visto?

- ¡Personas…. Muchas personas!

- Es genial… - Dijo entusiasmada la mujer pero rápidamente mi semblante cambió de nuevo tan bruscamente que se calló de golpe.

La respiración se me acabó por momentos, la vista se me nubló por una subida de sangre inesperada a la cabeza y las piernas comenzaron a temblarme. Solté los prismáticos al suelo y me esforcé por respirar puesto que me resultaba casi imposible.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¡¿QUÉ PASA? ¡Contéstame! – Me preguntaba, pero como en un sueño, en una pesadilla, quería hablar pero era incapaz de articular palabra.

- ¡Los … los los… aldeanos! Los aldeanos llevan…

Elisabeth tomó rápidamente del suelo los prismáticos y vi como su tono de piel se tornó completamente blanco. Los aldeanos estaban ya prácticamente en mitad del pueblo, y varios de ellos llevaban arrastrando lo que parecían cadáveres humanos.

- Llevan… ¿una persona partida … por la mitad? – Pregunté.

Elisabeth asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que un grito de Amy se escuchaba en el piso inferior. Un grito que congelaría la sangre hasta a la persona más insensible.

- Va…vámonos… ¡VÁMONOS DE AQUÍ! – Grité y tomando a Elisabeth del brazo bajé las escaleras lo más rápido que pude.

Amy se encontraba como petrificada tratando de respirar con fuerza. No sé qué habría visto en la otra habitación, pero tampoco quise imaginarlo. Supe que nuestra única oportunidad de vivir era salir por la puerta antes de que llegaran los aldeanos, pero ya era demasiado tarde. La puerta de la casa se abrió, y ante nosotros se presentaron un hombre y una mujer de avanzada edad, de ojos de un brillante color añil, pero absolutamente muertos e inexpresivos. Por unos segundos se hizo el silencio, pero luego, uno de ellos habló…

- ¿Invitados? – Preguntó la mujer mayor sin parpadear.

- Sí, son invitado, parece… - Replicó el hombre sin ninguna clase de sentimiento en sus palabras.

- ¿Os vais a quedar a cenar? – Dijo la mujer, y pude captar un destello de maliciosa felicidad. Sentí como el gozo de un predador que ha acorralado a su presa.

No sabía qué decir, qué hacer. Amy trataba de sonreír mientras las lágrimas le caían mejillas abajo, al tiempo que Elisabeth estaba completamente paralizada.

- Sí… nos… nos…. Nos quedaremos. – Tartamudeé, mientras escuchaba a Amy murmurar a regañadientes un "no..no..no..no..no..no..no" que no tenía fin.

- Poneos… cómodos, sentaos... – Dijo el hombre sonriendo con su boca pero con sus ojos inexpresivos, mientras se acercaba a nosotros, y nosotros dábamos pasos para alejarnos de él.

Pero lo que más me encogió el corazón, fue que tras la puerta de entrada de la casa, el terrible rugir de una motosierra comenzó a sonar. Probablemente todos los habitantes del pueblo estaban acechando detrás de aquella puerta. Todos con aquellos terribles y muertos ojos, de un brillante color añil.

FIN DE CAPÍTULO. Próximo Capítulo: "EL PUEBLO SIN OJOS"


	2. El pueblo sin ojos

**CAPÍTULO II**

"**EL PUEBLO SIN OJOS"**

Si de algo no cabía duda era de que estaban emboscándonos. Querían asegurarse de que no huíamos, por eso no habían entrado alocadamente aquellos que aguardaban fuera, para evitar que tuviéramos alguna oportunidad de escapar, y si me quedaba alguna duda, lo que sucedió a continuación me lo confirmó.

El hombre de avanzada edad con aspecto de granjero seguía aproximándose a nosotros, aun cuando la mujer ya había desaparecido por la otra puerta, para preparar la supuesta cena.

- Por favor, tomad asiento, tomad asiento… - Dijo en tono de fingida amabilidad.

- No… importa, esperaremos un poco de pie… - Intenté decir para poder mantenernos cerca de nuestra única vía de escape: la escalera al piso superior.

- ¡HE DICHO QUE OS SENTÉIS! – Gritó de forma tan agresiva e inesperada que nos cortó la respiración por momentos.

Al grito siguió un silencio, tan solo alterado por el constante murmullo de la motosierra que se escuchaba tras la puerta.

Nos sentamos en torno a la mesa mientras el hombre se colocaba en la escalera sin perdernos de vista, bloqueando nuestro único camino de salida. Parecía como si sintieran un profundo odio hacia nosotros, tal clase de odio que tenían que evitar de cualquier modo que sobreviviéramos, y lo cierto es que la cosa se complicaba.

Amy sollozaba, mientras que Elisabeth parecía calmada, pero si te fijabas en sus manos, éstas temblaban. Por mi parte, puede parecer que estaba analizando fríamente la situación, pero mi corazón golpeaba con tanta fuera mi pecho que me dolía.

Pasaban los segundos y un sonido más se unió a la lucha contra el mutismo. El burbujear del aceite hirviendo al contacto con lo que quiera que fuese aquello que nos querían dar de comer.

- Es … es… carne humana… - Me aseguró Amy balbuceando en un tono de voz casi imperceptible.

Se me revolvió el estómago sólo de pensarlo, pero me preocupaba casi más que aquella carne estaría envenenada con toda certeza, y a juzgar por el odio que parecían sentir hacia nosotros, probablemente sería un veneno débil que nos dejaría adormecidos, para poder divertirse con nosotros a placer. Eran sólo especulaciones, pero las piernas me temblaban.

Observé al hombre de la escalera. Miraba hacia nosotros sin expresión alguna, parecía un autómata de ojos añil, sin embargo respiraba y parecía que lo hacía con dificultades. Tal vez la edad, junto a al grito estertóreo para que nos sentáramos lo había extenuado.

Maldita sea, el tiempo pasaba y no se me ocurría nada que hacer.

- Por favor, por favor, por favor….ayuda… ayuda… – Sollozaba Amy llenando el mantel de lágrimas. Realmente, me conmovió.

En aquel momento me puse en pie. Tomé aire ante la mirada atónita de Elisabeth y Amy, y me dirigí con paso calmado a la posición donde se encontraba el hombre.

Los pasos resonaron en toda la sala, o al menos en mi imaginación mientras mi vista se nublaba de nuevo por la acumulación de sangre en mi cabeza. El hombre seguía respirando con dificultades, y manteniendo esa inexpresividad en sus ojos, aunque estoy seguro de que en su fuero interno también sintió confusión. Pero eso jamás lo averiguaría.

Me lancé contra él abrazándolo con fuerza, llevando su cabeza contra mi pecho, cerrando completamente su boca para que no pudiera gritar… ni respirar. El forcejeo fue brutal y la sensación terrible, de sentir que estaba asesinando a alguien. Y no sólo era un asesinato, sino que sentía su fuerza vital extinguirse mientras los espasmos recorrían su cuerpo convulsionándolo en el intento de salvar su vida, de tomar una bocanada de aire.

Sus uñas se clavaron en mis brazos desgarrándome la piel a través de mi cazadora, brotando de ésta hilos de sangre mientras un intenso dolor recorría mis extremidades. Una convulsión más, que casi me tira al suelo, y sin embargo me mantuve firme como pude. Fue un momento largo, elástico y terrible, un antes y un después en mi existencia. La vida de aquella persona se había extinguido entre mis brazos tras un sufrimiento horrendo, me sentí sucio, pero no había tiempo para lamentaciones, era el momento de huir.

El cadáver cayó al suelo, y acto seguido me giré hacia mis dos compañeras y les hice un gesto. Los ojos de Amy estaban casi fuera de sus órbitas y ella completamente petrificada, mientras que Elisabeth parecía más serena pero ampliamente desconcertada.

Corrimos escaleras arriba tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Me asomé a la ventana de la pared frontal de la casa y pude ver al grupo de aldeanos que aguardaban en la puerta alguna clase de señal.

- ¡Joder… jooooder! – Exclamó la viuda negra en un tono un poco más fuerte de lo que habría debido.

- ¡Tenemos que saltar por la otra ventana!

- ¡¿Pero tú has visto lo que hay ahí abajo?

En el piso superior había dos ventanas, una situada en el muro frontal de la casa y otra en una de las paredes laterales.

- Tendremos que saltar por la lateral y escondernos.

- ¡Está jodidamente alto! – Se quejó Elisabeth.

Ignoré a Elisabeth y con cuidado abrí la ventana del lateral. Acto seguido me asomé y vi el suelo de tierra, a unos buenos metros debajo de la ventana. Sería un golpe duro, aunque otra opción habría sido saltar sobre la maleza y hierbajos que crecían en la parte posterior de la casa, pero podría clavarme alguna rama, y cortarme o infectarme más las heridas de mis brazos. Así que finalmente, sin pensármelo demasiado salté al suelo de tierra.

La caída no fue del todo mala; aun así un intenso dolor me recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a cabeza, incluso una fuerza punzada hizo que mi mandíbula se estremeciera. Intenté ponerme de pie pero fue en vano. ¡Mierda! No podía andar. Había sido un salto absurdo. Me giré sobre mí mismo y le hice una seña a Elisabeth para que no saltara. Tendrían que encontrar otra forma de huir, era imposible no lesionarse en el salto, y tarde o temprano los furiosos aldeanos me encontrarían. Maldije para mis adentros y recé para que los campesinos de la entrada de la casa no hubieran escuchado el sonido que hice al caer.

Rápidamente, ante la mirada de miedo de Seale, me arrastré hasta la densa maleza y me oculté lo mejor que pude. Necesitaba recuperarme antes de huir, de otro modo tendría que arrastrarme hasta la salida del pueblo y con toda certeza me pillarían. Desde la maleza me despedí de Elisabeth y Amy.

Súbitamente, un salvaje grito de rabia y dolor emergió del interior de la casa. El grito se repitió varias veces, era de la mujer que estaba preparando la comida. Posiblemente habría encontrado el cadáver de su marido. A las dos chicas del interior de la casa se les había acabado el tiempo.

El rugir de la motosierra se aceleró por momentos, mientras que una algarabía se formó en las inmediaciones de la casa: estaban entrando. En la ventana, aun a pesar de la oscuridad de la habitación, pude distinguir la silueta de la mujer con un cuchillo carnicero.

Mientras tanto, en el interior de la habitación Amy y Elisabeth se habían escondido detrás de una de las estanterías y contemplaban con horror cómo la mujer se encontraba en el piso superior y poco a poco el resto de los aldeanos estaban subiendo las escaleras.

Amy estaba al borde de perder la conciencia, se encontraba tan pegada a Elisabeth que casi eran una persona en lugar de dos. Sus latidos del corazón aumentaban en crescendo casi de forma sincronizada, mientras contenían la respiración hasta el borde de lo insano.

Todo parecía ya perdido, cuando la mujer del cuchillo gritó:

- ¡POR LA VENTANA! ¡ESTÁ ABIERTA!

Y la reacción fue rápida, todos los enloquecidos corrieron escaleras abajo para perseguir a los que "supuestamente" habían huido por la ventana.

Cuando escuché el grito maldije con todas mis fuerzas, puesto que si inspeccionaban la maleza en la que me ocultaba me encontrarían. Pero como no podía moverme casi nada, simplemente aguardé.

Varios aldeanos pasaron por al lado mía corriendo, probablemente suponían que estaríamos intentando salir del pueblo, pero por suerte ninguno se percató de mi presencia. Al menos por el momento el peligro parecía haber pasado.

Debieron pasar unas dos o tres horas durante las cuales no me había movido de mi posición, me encontraba agotado, muerto de frío y dolorido tanto de piernas como brazos. Probablemente Amy y Elisabeth ya habrían huido. Yo, por mi parte, pretendía esperar hasta que pasaran una o dos horas sin ninguna clase de movimiento. Entonces trataría de arrastrarme fuera del pueblo y alejarme lo más posible.

No obstante, algo me sacó de mis cavilaciones. Súbitamente dos pares de piernas aparecieron al lado de la maleza y yo casi muero de un ataque al corazón, o dos…

- Chico, ¿estás bien? – Susurró la inconfundible voz de Elisabeth.

- ¿Eli?

Vamos, todo el mundo parece estar durmiendo.

No puedo moverme, quiero decir, andar… me he hecho daño en la pierna. Largaos, no sé por qué habéis venido a buscarme.. No necesito ayuda de nadie. – Repliqué en voz baja.

- Amy, ayúdame a coger a Franz… - Solicitó ignorando absolutamente mis palabras - ¡Joder, rápido!

Pero la joven dio un paso atrás y gesticuló efusivamente con su cabeza en señal de negación.

- No pienso ayudar a un asesino.

La verdad es que fue una puñalada que me alcanzó el corazón. ¿Se me podía llamar ahora asesino? Era duro, la verdad, pero tal vez me preocupara cuando saliera del pueblo, ahora no era momento. No obstante, lo que sucedió a continuación fue sorprendente. Elisabeth se dirigió a Amy, la miró a los ojos y de una bofetada le giró la cara.

- No vuelvas a decir una barbaridad así de la persona que te ha salvado la vida. Ayúdame a cogerlo y vámonos de aquí, porque sino te dejaré sola.

La joven parecía en estado casi de shock. Era normal, dado todo lo que había sucedido. Se llevó la mano a su mejilla dolorida, y no respondió, pero como una niña pequeña que había sido reprendida, se agachó para hacer lo que la otra le había ordenado.

Entre las dos consiguieron sacarme, y apoyándome en ellas pude caminar con mi pierna menos dolorida.

- Gracias… muchas gracias.

En el fondo me sentía profundamente agradecido (aunque no quería admitirlo) pues no me habían abandonado; yo les había salvado la vida a ellas con mi primer movimiento y ellas me habían devuelto el favor. No obstante, aun teníamos que huir de aquel pueblo, y sobrevivir hasta encontrar algún atisbo de civilización no carcomida por aquel espíritu tan beligerante como asesino.

La noche era terriblemente oscura, la carencia de luna evidenciaba la turbia índole de las nubes que ennegrecían el cielo, quedando el minúsculo pueblo - casi urbanización - únicamente iluminado por anaranjadas tonalidades de antorchas y fuegos situados estratégicamente en los puntos clave, como eran la plaza mayor y los caminos principales.

Todo se mantenía sumergido en una sepulcral quietud, en ocasiones condimentada por un leve silbido de brisa acanalada. Esto era una ventaja mientras nos desplazábamos, pues podíamos escuchar cualquier ruido y evitar posibles emboscadas, aunque probablemente todo el mundo del pueblo se encontraba dormido en aquellos momentos.

Mientras caminábamos miré sistemáticamente mi reloj, pero seguía roto, puede distinguir la sangre reseca en mis manos, al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría mi espalda. Me sentía agotado, con frío y bastante desanimado. Estábamos perdidos en ningún sitio, rodeados de gente violenta que había perdido el juicio. El hecho de que estuviéramos a salvo por ahora no significaba nada.

Salimos del pueblo por el extremo opuesto del que habíamos entrado, a través de otro pequeño bosque. Y avanzamos torpemente por sus entrañas, hasta que llegó un momento en el que llegué al límite de agotamiento, mis ojos se cerraron… me desvanecí.

La tenue luminosidad de los rayos de sol que pasaban el filtro de las nubes seguido del filtro de los árboles, junto al fuerte aroma a vegetación húmeda introduciéndose por mis fosas nasales me despertó.

Me encontraba con mi espalda apoyada sobre el carnoso tronco de un árbol mientras que las dos chicas estaban absolutamente pegadas a mí, dado que no teníamos nada con qué taparnos y el clima era especialmente frío y húmedo; en esta posición entre los tres manteníamos algo el calor corporal.

- ¿En qué guarradas estás pensando chico? – Preguntó abriendo ligeramente los ojos Elisabeth.

- Nos hemos quedado dormidos los tres… ¿no es un poco arriesgado?

- Hay veces que el cansancio le puede a uno… de hecho tú fuiste el primero en caer. – Respondió Elisabeth incorporándose. – Dios mío, lo que daría por una duchita de agua caliente. ¡Qué frío!

Amy seguía dormida aun a pesar del ruido que estábamos haciendo, pero Elisabeth decidió que había que despertarla.

- Tenemos que alejarnos más de éste maldito pueblo, porque en breve comenzarán a despertar los locos esos. Por cierto ¿qué demonios fue aquello? ¿A qué venía esa agresividad? – Se extrañó Seale.

- Se llama síndrome de alta montaña. Cuando uno está durante un largo período de tiempo aislado en un sitio, conviviendo con una misma gente, tiene a desarrollar una personalidad que en ocasiones roza la sociopatía.

Elisabeth me miró extrañada.

- ¿Te estás quedando conmigo? – Preguntó confusa y vio como yo sonreía. - ¡Te estás quedando conmigo!

Sólo un poquito. ¿Quién iba a decir que la famosa viuda negra era tan fácil de engañar?

La joven se incorporó y puso su pie sobre mi espinilla dolorida por el salto. En aquellos momentos vi las estrellas, y eso que todavía era de día.

- Ahora hablando en serio… sea quienes fueran aquellas personas iban a matarnos. De eso estoy absolutamente seguro. – Dije mientras soplaba aire caliente a mis manos.

- Pero aun así no puedes quitarte de la cabeza al hombre que mataste, ¿verdad?

- Es cierto, la verdad. He soñado toda la noche con la escena.

- No te preocupes, la primera vez que matas es normal, luego te acostumbras y llega un momento en que es como desayunar por las mañanas. – Aseguró muy seria Elisabeth.

- ¿Qué demonios? ¿A cuánta gente has matado?

- A varios de mis maridos, ¿por qué te crees que me llaman la viuda negra?

Me quedé perplejo por un momento, ¿qué clase de persona confesaba sus crímenes con aquella facilidad? Mientras pensaba esto, la viuda negra comenzó a reírse.

- ¿Quién es el ingenuo ahora? – Preguntó ella, evidentemente me había tomado el pelo.

Desde el suelo, alargué mi mano para darle una palmada en la espalda a modo de represión, pero estaba demasiado lejos y no alcancé la espalda, con lo que mi mano cayó hacia abajo y di la palmada - ¡Sin querer! – donde no debería haber la dado: en su trasero.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces chico?

En vez de disculparme decidí vacilarle.

- Te sacudía el polvo.

- Pues yo te voy a sacudir… sin más.

Amy se despertó con nuestro ruido. Y comenzó a estirarse ligeramente mientras vaho salía de su boca.

- Qué ruidosos que sois… - Se quejó Amy, y cuando vio que estaba pegada a mí se separó rápidamente como si le quemara el contacto, poniéndose seguidamente en pie.

Yo también decidí levantarme y aun a pesar de sentir un razonable dolor en mi pierna parecía que ya podía caminar. Eso sí, todos los huesos me dolían dada la terrible humedad.

Continuamos nuestra marcha en medio de ningún sitio a través del bosque, con la esperanza de abandonarlo y tener una visión completa de las inmediaciones del lugar, teniendo la fe puesta en encontrar esta vez alguna casa o pueblo con gente decente.

- Una pregunta tonta. ¿Nadie ha traído teléfono móvil?

Amy negó con la cabeza sin siquiera mirarme, mientras que la viuda negra se rascó la cabeza y me dirigió una mirada en la que pude leer "no tienes remedio". Evidentemente era una pregunta casi retórica.

Mantuvimos nuestro paso durante varios kilómetros en los que el terreno comenzaba a serpear arriba y abajo, espesándose la vegetación y aclarándose eventualmente, de tal modo que en ningún momento resultó difícil avanzar, hasta al exterior de la espesura. Eran pequeños bosquecillos, en los que parecía difícil perderse.

Una llanura inmensa se extendía ante nosotros a la salida de la espesura, iniciada por un terreno yerto y seco, semejante a un cortafuegos, y seguido por unos campos de descuidada vegetación y hierbajos de dudosa clase.

- ¡Mirad allí! – Grité en cuanto salimos del frondoso bosque.

- ¡El comienzo de una carretera!

- Es el final de una carretera. – Aseguré y nos dirigimos todo lo rápido que pudimos al comienzo o final de dicha carretera, según se mirara.

Tras aquel rápido desplazamiento pudimos ver otro pequeño pueblucho de montaña, tan pequeño que se podía abarcar completamente de principio a fin con la mirada. Estuve pensando en ponerme contento, pero recordé a los habitantes del otro pueblo y decidí no cantar victoria.

- Esta vez podríamos tener algo más de cuidado para evitar acabar en un caldero… - Sugerí.

- Acerquémonos y observemos con cuidado a una distancia prudente.

Y así hicimos. Avanzamos a través de la carretera hasta llegar a las inmediaciones del pueblo y nos tiramos en el suelo entre los hierbajos, para observar el panorama antes de meternos en la boca del lobo.

Estuvimos en torno a una media hora observando. Pasado ese tiempo yo me revolcaba por el suelo para tratar de matar el aburrimiento.

- ¿Te quieres estar quieto? – Preguntó molesta la viuda negra.

- Me aburro profundamente. No sé si prefiero acabar en un caldero antes que pasar cinco minutos más mirando un pueblucho en el que no hay nadie.

- La última vez también parecía que no había nadie en el pueblo. - Recordó Amy

- Pues si hay alguien los saludaré y luego saldré corriendo. – Dije y me puse en pie para dirigirme a los comienzos de aquella maltrecha urbe de montaña.

Si me hubieran dicho que era el mismo pueblo duplicado y pegado allí me lo habría creído, si bien es cierto de que en el otro no me fijé demasiado, pues cuando están intentando asesinarte no se hace turismo adecuadamente, ambos coincidían en la lamentable albañilería, disposición de las casas y aspecto demacrado.

Las chicas me siguieron al interior del pueblo no sin una marcada preocupación. Yo trataba de parecer tranquilo, pero como se dice vulgarmente, los tenía en el cuello.

Nos dirigimos andando a lo que parecía la plaza central del pueblo, donde se erigía la construcción más alta del mismo que era el campanario de la ¿iglesia?, el cual sin distar mucho de la calidad de las demás construcciones, presentaba un estado bastante más satisfactorio, y en el que se notaba puesto más esmero.

- Aquí no hay nadie. – Aseguró la viuda negra.

- ¿Cómo estás tan segura?

- ¿Es que no tienes ojos? Por más que mires alrededor no hay señales de vida. Mira los campos, secos, mira las puertas, carcomidas y apuesto que el interior de las casas está sembrado de polvo.

Asentí con la cabeza, no había ni rastro de personas, ni tan siquiera de animales. En el otro poblado habíamos sido descuidados, pero ahí no había lugar a dudas.

El viento comenzaba a ulular del mismo modo que el tiempo comenzaba a encabritarse y algunas gotas de lluvia empezaban a descender de un encapotado cielo. Esto nos llevó a entrar en una de las casas. Decidimos que fuera la que estaba al lado de la iglesia, que daba la sensación de ser la más amplia.

La puerta de la vivienda no tenía cerradura de ningún tipo y cedió rechinando fuertemente mientras describía el arco de apertura.

Del interior manaba un fuerte hedor a humedad y el suelo estaba ligeramente encharcado. El cubículo parecía estar dividido en varios sectores y dos pisos, dichos sectores estaban separados por arcos abiertos en la pared de ladrillo visto por el interior.

En la sala principal varios muebles rústicos se agolpaban contra las ventanas, que a su vez habían sido selladas desde dentro con gruesos tablones de madera.

- Parece que este pueblo no tiene ojos de color añil… ni de ningún otro tipo… - Dije señalando a los tablones de madera que bloqueaban la ventana.

- ¿Qué debió pasar? – Preguntó Amy adoptando una expresión triste de marcada preocupación.

- No tengo ni idea, pero aquí tuvo que venir alguien antes que nosotros, o bien la última persona que estuvo aquí vio que no servía de nada la protección y huyó. – Apuntó Elisabeth.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- ¿Quién sellaría las ventanas y dejaría una puerta sin cerradura, sin muebles delante o sellada del mismo modo que las ventanas? – Replicó.

Buena observación aunque realmente irrelevante. Eso ahora no tenía mucha importancia.

- Vamos a bloquear las puertas primero y luego inspeccionaremos la casa en busca de comida y alguna información que nos diga dónde nos encontramos. – Dijo Elisabeth - Te encargo lo de bloquear la puerta chico.

Y así comenzó nuestro trabajo. Lo cierto es que no tenía casi ninguna esperanza de que encontraran información sobre el lugar en el que nos encontrábamos, y menos comida en buen estado.

Cuando acabé de mover uno de los muebles delante de la puerta me fijé en mis brazos. Me quité la chaqueta y contemplé las heridas que me había producido aquel salvaje incluso a través de la ropa. Había que tener garras en lugar de manos para hacer algo así. De cualquier modo, los cortes no parecían especialmente graves pero temía que se me hubieran infectado; de todos modos no se me ocurría qué hacer al respecto, así que me volví a poner la cazadora y decidí olvidarme por el momento.

Al poco tiempo acabaron de inspeccionar la casa entera. Miré a la viuda negra cuando bajaba por las escaleras pero no pude leer su expresión de cara.

- Chico, tenemos buenas y malas noticias.

- Primero las buenas…

Y como respuesta a eso, me lanzó algo que atrapé al vuelo.

- Una desert eagle. – Dije sonriente. – Hombre, no tengo intención de matar rinocerontes, por lo que habría preferido una beretta o una glock, pero esto es mejor que nada.

- Arriba hay una escopeta, por si la prefieres.

- No, que me canso transportándola, además se me dan mejor las pistolas. Por cierto, si tuviera munición ya sería la leche.

- La hay, a parte de la que lleva cargada arriba hay más.

Amy meneó la cabeza en señal de protesta. La notaba bastante molesta después del incidente del pueblo anterior, y las armas le recordaban al incidente.

- ¿Y la mala noticia?

- No hay comida, así que ábreme la puerta que esta tarde-noche cenamos sopa de hierbas variadas.

- Suena apetecible, pero yo no quiero, gracias, no tengo tanta hambre. – Dije volviendo a mover el mueble que había colocado delante de la puerta.

- Chico, tú comerás, quieras o no, porque el alimentarse mal provoca bajadas de moral, y no podemos permitirnos eso.

- Sí mamá. – Repliqué mientras Amy y Elisabeth salían al exterior. Yo me quedé en el interior y comencé a hurgar en la casa a ver si encontraba algo interesante.

Mientras tanto Amy recolectó agua con un recipiente que debió coger del interior de la casa mientras Seale arrancaba hierbajos par la deliciosa sopa.

Yo por mi parte, después de mucho tiempo rastreando, encontré algo que me dejó boquiabierto. En uno de los cajones, una pequeña libreta de tapas duras contenía una portada interior que rezaba: "Diario de Kurtis Miles : - )" (sí, el smiley también lo tenía…) ¡Kurtis Miles, el periodista desaparecido, estuvo aquí!

De la alegría casi salto por la ventana para llegar hasta donde estaban Amy y Elisabeth, pero me habría matado, así que decidí bajar por las escaleras y correr hasta donde se encontraban.

- ¿El diario de ese viejo imbécil de Kurtis? – Se extrañó Elisabeth

- Tenía unos treinta años…

- Pero era imbécil.

- ¡¿Qué más da eso ahora? ¡Con su diario obtendremos un montón de información!

- ¿Qué demonios hacía Kurtis aquí?

- Ahora lo descubriremos… - Respondí pletórico de felicidad.

Casi daba saltos de alegría. Me moría de ganas de leer aquel diario y averiguar todo lo que acontecía por aquellos lugares.

- ¡Voy a leerlo!

- No, vas a comer, y luego lo leerás tranquilamente.

- Sí mamá.

Y después de improvisar una hoguera en el piso superior de la casa a base de quemar una silla hecha añicos, conseguimos hervir ese brebaje con tropezones de plantas y luego comenzamos a tomarlo.

- Está realmente asqueroso. – Aseguré a la cocinera.

- Eres todo sinceridad… y cortesía…

- ¿Tú que opinas Amy? – Le pregunté, pero esta se encogió de hombros y siguió a lo suyo.

Realmente me sentí especialmente molesto. Ya era suficiente de tanta tontería.

- ¿Puedes decirme cuál es tu problema conmigo? ¡Llevas sin hablarme desde el otro pueblo! ¿Se puede saber qué pasa? – Interrogué crispándome ligeramente.

- Que no me gustas. – Replicó tajantemente. – Ni por un segundo dudaste en matar aquel hombre. Odio la violencia y odio a la gente que la practica.

- Escúchame, yo no elegí estar aquí, simplemente estoy asumiendo una situación de hecho, aquí estoy y aquí tengo que sobrevivir. No tuve elección, y cada vez me arrepiento menos de ello.

Amy se puso en pie dándome la espalda, mientras Elisabeth seguí comiendo tranquilamente su comida, sin prestarnos atención.

- Eres despreciable. Intentas autoconvencerte de que no tuviste otra elección, pero ¿sabes qué? Una buena persona no sería capaz de hacer eso incluso aunque su vida fuera en ello. Hay gente que simplemente no está hecha para apretar un gatillo y otra que busca cualquier excusa para hacerlo. Es por culpa de gente como tú que van tan mal algunos países, que hay tantas guerras… Por gente que no es capaz de buscar otros caminos… como ¡El diálogo! – Finalmente Amy había explotado y estaba hablando todo lo que no había hecho hasta ahora.

- Escúchame, hay en ocasiones en las que las palabras simplemente no sirven. Tus palabras son muy bonitas pero al final todos los cambios en la historia se producen por un baño de sangre, una guerra, un golpe de estado, una revolución… Pero a mí todo eso me da igual, no justificaré con eso mis acciones… simplemente no soy un héroe, soy una persona que lucha por sobrevivir y que hará cualquier cosa por salvar su vida puesto que es lo que más valor tiene para mí. Si tengo que humillarme me humillaré, si tengo que matar, mataré… y si no te gustan mis métodos puedes coger ese camino y desaparecer…

Amy estaba completamente enfurecida en aquel momento, pero mi invitación a irse le planteó dudas.

- Pero te irás sola… - Dijo Elisabeth entrando en la conversación repentinamente – No me malinterpretes, no es que me caiga bien este idiota, misógino y pervertido, pero pienso que estar todos juntos es nuestra mejor baza para sobrevivir. Así que si te vas… estarás sola.

Amy llegó a su límite y comenzó a llorar y a pedir disculpas por su comportamiento. Me sentí mal por haber sido tan duro con la chica, que posiblemente había actuado así dada la tensión acumulada en este último día. Le di unas palmadas en la espalda.

- Te prometo que evitaré siempre que sea posible las opciones violentas.

Pero esa promesa iba a ser difícil de cumplir: en aquel momento, un sonido como de golpes a un metal resonó en el silencioso pueblo.

- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – Habló Elisabeth.

- Ni idea. – Expresé extrañado.

Segundos más tarde el sonido volvió a repetirse pero aun más fuerte. Caminamos rápidamente hasta el lugar de donde parecía proceder el ruido, detrás de la casa, y detectamos una trampilla metálica que daba lugar a un sótano y que se encontraba cerrada mediante un candado.

- En el piso de arriba recuerdo haber visto una llave, que probablemente sea de esa puerta. – Dijo Amy aun entre sollozos.

Cuando volvió, tomé la llave y me dirigí a la trampilla. Tuve una mala corazonada, algo en mi interior me decía que no abriera esa trampilla. Fue tan fuerte la corazonada que tuve un _déjà vu_, en el que nos veía a Amy, Elisabeth y a mí todos muertos, y una sombra sin forma al lado de nuestros cuerpos ensangrentados.

La garganta se me secó por momentos y el pulso comenzó a temblarme.

- Creo que no deberíamos abrir esta puerta…

- ¡¿Pero qué dices? ¡Puede haber personas! – Se inquietó Amy.

- Dentro hay algo que puede matarnos … estoy seguro…

- Chico… ¿estás seguro?

- Sí… si nos vamos sin abrirla, podremos sobrevivir… de otro modo…

- ¡Ábrelo Franz! ¡Puede haber personas! ¡Por favor! – Insistió Amy.

La cabeza me daba vueltas. La visión que había tenido era contundente, pero la persistencia de Amy me obligó a hacerlo. Introduje la llave y abrí la cerradura. A continuación destapé la trampilla: estábamos sentenciados.

Primero solo se veía oscuridad, pero segundos más tarde, mis ojos se posaron sobre aquello que emergió de entre la oscuridad. Mi corazón redobló.

FIN DE CAPÍTULO. Próximo Capítulo: "MASACRE"


	3. Masacre

**CAPÍTULO III**

"**MASACRE"**

Siempre había sido una persona con un autoestima muy alta. Me creía maduro para mi edad y tenía una notable confianza en mí mismo. En ocasiones oía acerca de problemas de otras personas y rápidamente me ponía en su lugar y obtenía un rápida solución: si yo estuviera en su lugar habría hecho esto y esto otro. A mí no me habría pasado esto. Sin embargo, difiere mucho la solución por la que uno opta cuando ve el problema desde fuera a cuando lo ve en primera persona.

Con una desert eagle en mano, y varios pueblerinos sádicos a escasos metros, incluso con un 98% de precisión en los resultados del examen de policía, siendo el mejor tirador de la promoción, dudaba de mí mismo. Sentía la aceleración de los latidos de mi corazón, me temblaba el pulso. Tenía entre siete y nueve disparos, en función del calibre de mis balas, para acabar con ocho sujetos presuntamente sanguinarios que se aproximaban a nosotros. Pero lo peor de todo es que nunca llegué a tener claro si debía disparar.

¿Que cómo llegamos a aquella situación? Cuando abrimos la trampilla metálica, la oscuridad que emergía del interior parecía personificarse y en lugar de ser mitigada por la triste luz del exterior, la combatía y adoptaba forma, y la sombra revestía leves gemidos como de animales heridos, pero no eran animales sino personas aunque probablemente carecían de todo aquello que presuponía el término persona.

Del interior de la trampilla emergían hombres y mujeres de distintas razas y nacionalidades, con el denominador común de hacer todos gala de un estado lamentable, algunos demacrados, otros heridos, uno se arrastraba puesto que había perdido sus dos piernas, otro sólo tenía un brazo que tenía un grosor ligeramente superior al de su hueso.

Ante el dantesco espectáculo retrocedí asustado y encañoné al que encabezaba el grupo, mientras que mis dos compañeras también retrocedían.

- ¿Qué diablos es … son... estas cosas? – Se preguntó Elisabeth visiblemente asustada.

- ¡Franz, ten cuidado! ¡Y si es posible no dispares! – Gritó Amy.

- ¡¿Qué coño quieres que haga? – Rugí mientras retrocedía al ver que ellos avanzaban.

El desplazamiento de aquellas personas, si es que se les podía llamar así era realmente torpe y dubitativo pero persistente. Por más que yo retrocedía ellos avanzaban, algunos arrastrándose, otros andando hacia mi posición o a la de Elisabeth y Amy.

- ¡Alto! ¡Quietos o dispararé! – Bramé mientras contemplaba los ojos del sujeto que encabezaba la procesión. Estos eran de un añil intenso, y sin embargo, había alguno que no poseía aquel color de ojos.

- Por favor… ayuda… - Gimoteó el líder del grupo, pero no detuvo su paso.

- ¿En qué quieres que te ayude? ¡Deja de acercarte y hablemos!

Extendió sus brazos para cogerme o tocarme pero rápidamente se los golpeé alejándolos de mí.

- ¡No me toques o te disparo! ¡Si seguís andando os mato a todos!

Casi todos ya murmuraban. Dado que eran de distintas nacionalidades y razas no era capaz de comprender qué decían en su gran mayoría, pero algunos chapurreando inglés pedían ayuda. No obstante parecían autómatas, zombies, de todo menos personas, sus ojos estaban muertos aun a pesar de su intenso color, sus palabras vacías de fuerza, sus almas lejos de sus cuerpos.

- Franz, cálmate, por favor… ¡Podemos solucionar esto hablando! – Aseguró Amy fuera de sí.

- ¡No me jodas, que se dejen de mover o los lleno de balas! – Me temblaba el pulso, ¿por qué simplemente no eran seres claramente malignos? Habría sido más fácil, les habría disparado rápidamente, pero eran personas en un estado lamentable que suplicaban clemencia, mientras se acercaban a nosotros.

En aquel momento el líder dio un paso más largo, mientras yo hablaba con Amy mirando hacia atrás y éste se abalanzó sobre mí y cogió mi brazo izquierdo. Craso error, puesto que mis reflejos me jugaron una mala pasada, y presa del pánico mi pistola se posó en su sien y el gatillo describió el arco fatídico, al tiempo que el disparo resonó en todo el pueblo y una masa caliente y viscosa junto a otras sustancias bañaron mi cara. Los restos de la criatura cayeron al suelo tiñéndolo de escarlata.

- ¡Mierda! – Grité y luego apreté con fuerza mi dentadura. - ¡Os dije que no os acercaseis joder!

- No… otra vez no… - Escuché a Amy compungida detrás.

- Franz, mantén la calma y no pierdas de vista a esas cosas… - Me intentó tranquilizar Elisabeth, pero curiosamente lo que más me animó es que me llamara por mi nombre.

Paradójicamente, el disparo a penas había surtido efecto, los otros aldeanos mantenían su marcha en mi posición pidiendo auxilio, aunque justo después de caer su compañero al suelo se habían quedado paralizados por un momento.

El que encabezaba ahora el grupo hacía como gestos con las manos para que no le disparara, aunque su vista ni siquiera estaba posada en mí. Era una sensación tan extraña como macabra.

- ¡Basta ya, este es mi último aviso, por favor, deteneos!

Y el hombre me susurró algunas palabras incomprensibles como quien estuviera pidiendo un favor.

- Favor… - Conseguí comprender que me decía.

- ¡¿Por favor qué?

- Favor… - Insistió y suavemente estirando las manos me cogió la mano izquierda, con mucha menos brusquedad que el otro, por lo que le apunté con mi pistola pero no le disparé. – favor… tranquilo…

Estaba ahora tocándome mi brazo izquierdo, produciéndome un escalofrío que recorría toda mi espina dorsal. Sus extremidades eran esqueléticas, su piel absolutamente blanquecina y sus ojos añil.

Súbitamente, segundos más tarde, sin mediar explicación, aquel sujeto lanzó su cabeza contra mi brazo y profirió con un bocado de una fuerza tremenda. Noté sus dientes clavándose en mi herida a través de la cazadora, al tiempo que yo golpeaba repetidas veces su cabeza con mi desert eagle, pero la criatura no soltaba. Con todas mis fuerzas asesté un golpe brutal sobre su cabeza que produjo que cayera al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

En aquel instante, los demás aldeanos aceleraron su paso y casi se podría decir que torpemente corrieron hacia mí.

- ¡Franz! ¡Cuidado! – Gritó Elisabeth.

Rápidamente disparé a la cabeza al sujeto que me había mordido y retrocedí mediante un desplazamiento lateral mientras abatía uno por uno a los salvajes aquellos.

Amy se tapaba los oídos y los ojos mientras cada disparo coloreaba el paisaje de rojos sonidos.

Finalmente solo quedó el que se arrastraba sin piernas por el suelo. Mi corazón se encogía solo de verlo, sentí una profunda lástima por aquello, pero yo ya había cruzado la línea. No lo dudé ni por un segundo, mi bala le destrozó la cabeza.

- ¡¿Ha… acabado ya? – Decía Amy compungida en un tono de hastío.

- Creo que sí…

- No, no ha acabado. Falta algo todavía por salir… - En mi cabeza, los recuerdos del macabro de _déjà vú _me aseguraban que había algo extremadamente peligroso ahí abajo, y si bien era preocupante lo que había salido, más lo era lo que estaba por salir.

Mantuve mi pistola encañonando la salida de la trampilla. Segundos más tardes mis sospechas se confirmaron, emergiendo una figura envuelta en un sudario de sombras del cual era despojada por la gris luminosidad exterior, hasta dar lugar a la figura de una chica de unos quince o dieciséis años, cuyo blanquecino y delgado cuerpo estaba cubierto de harapos, y sus ojos eran de un intenso color añil.

- ¡Maldita sea… una niña! – Maldije mientas apuntaba a la figura.

- Por Dios… Franz… - Amy murmuraba a mis espalda.

A diferencia de los demás, sus ojos se clavaban directamente sobre los míos en lugar de perderse por el infinito. No obstante, del mismo modo que los otros, comenzó su camino hacia mi posición.

- ¡Detente o disparo! – Grité, pero la niña me ignoró y mantuvo su paso firme hacia mí.

Esto era ya demasiado para mí. Por muy deshumanizada que estuviera no dejaba de ser una niña. Disparar a sangre fría a un niño desarmado estaba entre las cosas más execrables que se podían hacer, pero en mi interior estaba completamente convencido de que si no disparaba, ahora o más adelante me arrepentiría. Recordaba una vez más a nosotros tres, tendidos en el suelo, completamente ensangrentado, mientras una figura envuelta en sombras nos contemplaba de cerca. Contemplaba como se extinguía nuestra vida a la par que la sangre de nuestro cuerpo.

Y tan metido en mis cavilaciones andaba que no me di cuenta de que la niña había alcanzado ya prácticamente mi posición.

Moví mi desert eagle y coloqué mi cañón sobre su frente, contactando el mismo con el cráneo de la chica.

Me temblaba el dedo índice en el gatillo mientras la incómoda llovizna descendía empapándonos a mí y a la niña, humedeciendo su cabello y filtrándose hacia su faz en forma de gotas que se asemejaban a lágrimas descendiendo su semblante.

Mi dedo índice comenzó a describir el arco fatídico, mientras a mis espaldas noté que alguien se aproximaba y la niña que estaba siendo apuntada hizo un movimiento inesperado.

"**Diario de Kurtis Miles : - )"**

Me llamo Kurtis Miles y escribo este cuaderno de bitácora con el fin de dejar algunos detalles por si alguien viene por aquí después de mí.

Si eres uno de mis fans, y eres mujer te mando un beso desde allá donde esté; si eres la Viuda Negra, que te den por el… … Y si no eres ninguno de los dos, espero que pueda servirte mi diario de algo.

_Nota: no sé a qué día estoy, ni tan si quiera qué hora es, por lo que me limitaré a enumerar los días._

Día 1: Vueltas por el pueblo.

Me he despertado en este pueblo de mala muerte aun cuando recordaba haber pagado el precio de una habitación de un cinco estrellas gran lujo. No sé cómo explicar el hecho de que me acostara en otro sitio y amaneciera aquí.

En la casa en la que estoy no entiendo a nadie, así que he decidido dar una vuelta por el pueblo con el fin de descubrir mi emplazamiento.

De entrada puedo decir que me encuentro en una zona de montaña, dado el tipo de vegetación, y sobretodo el frío y la fatiga adicional que me supone cada desplazamiento que hago.

El primer detalle que me ha impactado del pueblo es que hay una mezcla de razas o etnias bastante llamativa. Hay todo tipos de colores de piel, y aun a pesar de que parece un pueblo asentado, en muchas ocasiones tengo la sensación de que no se comprenden completamente.

En la casa en la que me acogieron, misteriosamente parecen considerarme un miembro más de la familia, y hoy me han puesto de comer carne con vegetales varios. Sospecho que es carne de un jabalí que vi hoy cazar, y las verduras son aquellas que se cosechan en el propio pueblo.

Por la tarde he estado sentado en la plaza principal observando a todo el mundo, y la verdad es que se respira tranquilidad. ¿Es posible que tantos tipos de persona distintos, con distintos colores de piel y distintas edades se lleven tan bien? La respuesta es sí, es posible.

Día 2: El pueblo vecino.

El segundo día que me encontraba allí decidí hacer una excursión a los alrededores a ver si finalmente podría encontrar alguna pista de cuál era mi paradero actual.

Atravesé un bosque de pinos, quejigos, encinas, y otros árboles que no reconozco, desplazándome al oeste del pueblo (teniendo en cuenta por dónde había amanecido), y llegué a otra aldea de semejantes características a la anterior.

Aquí sí entendían mi idioma.

- ¿Qué quieres?… - Dijo el primer aldeano con el que me encontré, con una tono realmente perturbador, mientras otras personas que se encontraban alrededor comenzaban a aproximarse a mí, con hachas y hoces en mano.

- Hola, soy del pueblo vecino, solo estaba paseando… de hecho ya me iba. – Aseguré, no pudiendo tener claras las intenciones de aquellos extraños aldeanos.

¿Qué mosca les habría picado? Decidí abandonar aquel lugar de tarados y volver al pueblo de gente amable. Cuando crucé de nuevo el bosque un coche blanco yacía en marcha esperando al final de la carretera que conducía hacia mi casa actual.

¿Un coche? Pedí perdón mentalmente y me subí en el sitio del piloto, y básicamente robé el coche. Me sería especialmente útil para tratar de llegar a algún sitio desde el cual huir y volver a mi casa.

De entrada me detendría un poco más tiempo en el pueblo a ver si podía recolectar más información, y luego me iría. Escondí el coche en las proximidades del pueblo.

Día 3: Masacre

Ahora me encuentro escondido en una casa al lado de la iglesia, todavía me tiembla el pulso. Aparecieron de la nada, eran los habitantes del pueblo vecino. Portaban hachas, martillos, rastrillos, y un gigantón con algo que le cubría la cabeza mantenía una motosierra en mano. Yo los vi por la ventana y no supe como reaccionar.

La sangre brotó del cuerpo del primer hombre que se encontraron en la plaza. Fue cruelmente serrado ante la mirada atónita de otros que empezaron a correr alocadamente y sin rumbo.

Pero presas del pánico perdían las ideas y acababan siendo acorralados asesinados de formas brutales. Algunos consiguieron entrar a la iglesia y cerrar la puerta, pero el gigantón de la motosierra consiguió tirar la puerta abajo. Nunca más se supo de los que allí se habían encerrado.

Varias de las víctimas de aquellos salvajes no fueron asesinadas, y simplemente fueron secuestradas, pero me temo que destino será casi peor que el de los que han caído aquí.

Tengo la terrible sensación de que la pesadilla aun no ha acabado.

Horas más tarde de que se acabara la masacre hemos dado sepultura a los restos mortales de aquellos que murieron a manos de aquellos salvajes.

Día 4: Segunda cacería

Muchos de ellos no se imaginaban que se repetiría, pero así fue. A la caída del sol, los sanguinarios del pueblo vecino han aparecido iluminando el atardecer con sus fatídicas antorchas.

Esta vez, aun a pesar de tener las esperanzas de que no se repitiera, algunos estaban preparados. Ha habido cierto enfrentamiento, pero la furia y sed de sangre del otro pueblo es simplemente terrible. El coloso de la motosierra ha causado estragos hasta tal punto que su color de piel es ya rojo sangre.

Gritos, pánico, dolor… y yo contemplando por la ventana. No puedo ayudarles, no serviría de nada, y aun así me siento culpable por ello, por eso me obligo a mirar cada segundo de la carnicería. Ése es mi castigo.

Día 5: Contramedidas

Sabiendo que a la caída del sol atacarían de nuevo, el que parece ser el jefe de la aldea ha hablado con el resto. Yo no me he enterado de nada, pero nos ha llevado a una trampilla metálica de un grosor enorme que da entrada a un sótano en el que sirve de pequeño almacén para instrumentos de caza, agricultura y demás. Asimismo hay un pequeño agujero que parece conectar con el pozo exterior.

Parece un buen sitio para ocultarse, el problema es que alguien tiene que quedarse fuera con la llave que cierra el monumental candado.

- Yo me quedaré fuera... – Aseguré aun a pesar de que no sabía si alguien me iba a entender.

La chica más joven del pueblo me miró y sonrió.

- Yo se lo traduciré a ellos.

- ¿Me entiendes? ¡Me entiendes!

- Sí, entiendo inglés. Me llamo Helena. Gracias por tu ofrecimiento.

Y así fue como acabé aquí. Ahora estoy escribiendo en mi diario, y esperando a que llegue el momento en que los salvajes aparezcan. Tengo miedo, pero también claustrofobia, ni loco pensaba quedarme encerrado a oscuras ahí abajo.

_Fin de las entradas en el diario de Kurtis Miles_

Se me había acabado la paciencia y la piedad, iba a disparar pero… algo me tomó por la espalda. Fue casi un milagro que la pistola no se me disparara por el susto.

Lo que me había cogido por detrás no lo había hecho bruscamente sino con suavidad y el contacto no era frío y desagradable sino cálido y reconfortante.

- Por favor, Franz… no hay necesidad de matarla. – Era Amy. Me había abrazado por la espalda con suavidad y me había devuelto la cordura que había perdido tras tantos disparos y tanta sangre derramada.

Acto seguido, la chica que se encontraba delante mía hizo algo que tampoco esperaba y se abrazó a mí. Esperé un mordisco pero no lo hubo y eso me desconcertó por completo. Era un abrazo de alguien que lo ha pasado mal, que necesita consuelo.

Amy me soltó por detrás y se tiró de espaldas al suelo respirando profundamente mientras a regañadientes murmuraba la palabra "gracias".

Dirigí mi mano izquierda a la cabeza de la chica y acaricié su enmarañado cabello. Estaba respirando con fuerza sobre mi pecho.

- Ya ha pasado todo, tranquila.

Y así fue como acabó el sangriento episodio, bajo la ululante y gélida brisa, y la llovizna a la que ya nos habíamos acostumbrado aquellos días.

- Tú a tus exmaridos los mataste con tu comida, ¿verdad?

- ¡Ni he tenido maridos, ni los maté, ni cocino mal! ¿A qué demonios quieres que sepan estos hierbajos que he recogido y hervido en un momento? – Se molestó Elisabeth.

Estábamos repitiendo la comida. No es que tuviéramos hambre, sino que había que alimentar a la escuálida Helena MacLeod, que decía haber pasado mucho tiempo ahí abajo sin comer.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo?

- No lo sé… semanas. Los otros se impacientaron y cometieron locuras, empezaron a intentar comerse los unos a los otros.

- Helena, no importa que hables de eso. Lo importante es que ya pasó. – Dijo Amy dirigiéndole una sonrisa e intentando evitar que recordara aquellos momentos tan turbios.

Decidí volver a pinchar a la Viuda Negra, que eso siempre daba buenos resultados a la hora de cambiar de tema.

- Leí el diario de Kurtis, y la verdad, parecía bastante más inteligente que tú, porque en el poco tiempo que estuvo descubrió bastantes más cosas. – Dije, dirigiéndome a Elisabeth.

- Chico, estás muy confundido, Kurtis es y siempre será un inútil. Yo también he leído por encima su diario, mientras calentaba la comida, y no tiene ni idea de dónde nos encontramos.

Amy, Helena y yo miramos extrañados a Elisabeth. ¿Estaba insinuando que ella sí lo sabía?

- Sé bastantes más cosas de las que os creéis. ¿Quién os pensáis que soy?

- Dispara.

En primer lugar, creo que antes de que sea más tarde, es turno de Amy de decir quién es en realidad. Me hice la tonta durante un tiempo, pero debe haber confianza entre nosotros, y para eso debemos saber quiénes somos. – Y dirigió la mirada a Amy.

- Está bien, ya no tiene sentido ocultarlo. Soy Amy Ashworth.

- ¡¿La actriz de "Chant of Libra"? ¡Increíble, estoy rodeado de celebridades!

Una famosa periodista y una famosa actriz. ¿Qué demonios? ¡Vaya casualidades!

- A mi me parecen demasiadas casualidades, no sé a vosotros. Tras un accidente aéreo despertamos en el suelo, ojo, no antes del accidente ni en el transcurso del mismo, sino ya en el suelo, lo cual es algo que se me antoja prácticamente imposible. Y asimismo coincidimos en el avión una actriz y una periodista, que si se me permite, estamos en boca de mucha gente últimamente. - Expuso la Viuda Negra.

- Y un policía, con un 98% de puntuación en la precisión de disparo, en el examen. En un territorio en el que esa habilidad de disparo puede ser relevante – Añadí.

- No ha venido ningún avión a buscarnos, al menos yo he estado atenta a ruidos de aviones, al cielo, pero nada… - Hiló Amy.

Me puse en pie y empecé a caminar en dirección de la ventana. La verdad es que todo el asunto era extraño. ¿Una conspiración? Era difícil pensar en ello, puesto que un accidente aéreo provocado… bah, no tenía ni pies ni cabeza.

- Bueno, todo eso ha estado muy bien Eli, pero ¿Dónde estamos? ¿No era eso lo que ibas a decirnos?

- No lo sé, pero de entrada hay dos detalles importantes. El primero es que hay jabalíes, aunque yo no haya visto ninguno. Pero en el diario de Kurtis se indica que comieron jabalí.

- ¿Y?

- No hay jabalíes en todo el mundo, de hecho, se podría excluir casi toda América. Por otro lado, por lo que he visto, estos días que llevamos, la duración de la noche y el día son prácticamente iguales. Esto excluye el hecho de que estemos cerca de los polos.

- Pues sí que le das al coco. – Apunté.

- Hay otro punto… no, dos puntos más que me traen loca. El primero es que Kurtis hace referencia a que atravesó un bosque con encinas. Y si eso fuera cierto, aunque tengo mis dudas de que Kurtis sepa lo que es una encina, podríamos decir que estamos en algún lugar con clima mediterráneo.

- Guau, sí que sabes cosas, Elisabeth. – Se sorprendió Amy Ashworth.

- Agradéceselo al Trivial. – Replicó Elisabeth y Helena empezó a reír.

La verdad es que me sentía afortunado, éramos un grupo tremendamente equilibrado. Elisabeth era extremadamente inteligente, aunque muchas veces no lo hiciera notar. Amy, aunque tenía momentos desafortunados en los que era especialmente desagradable, era capaz de apaciguarme, de recordarme que era humano y que había que evitar el camino de la violencia siempre que fuera posible. De hecho, si no hubiera sido por Amy, hoy habría disparado a una niña… Helena no estaría ahora con nosotros. Y yo por, mi parte, tenía habilidad suficiente con las armas para defender al grupo de amenazas menores. Evidentemente, no podría protegerlas de emboscadas, o grupos de aldeanos de más de ocho o diez personas. Pero algo es algo…

Inspiré profundamente y me recosté sobre el incómodo suelo y miré al techo. Me dolía la cabeza, me sentía muy cansado. La tensión a la que te sometía aquel lugar era cargante. Cada paso que uno daba era un peligro, un movimiento entre la vida y la muerte. Y hablando de muerte, cada vez que recordaba la corazonada que había tenido sentía algo de miedo.

Miré a Helena. ¿Sería ella la sombra que aparecía al lado de nuestros cuerpos? Sus ojos eran añil, como el de los aldeanos sanguinarios, pero parecía inofensiva y hasta una buena chica. De cualquier modo, no la perdería de vista.

- Chico, estás en las nubes…

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Has escuchado lo que estaba diciendo? – Me preguntó Elisabeth.

- No, repite por favor. – Pedí mientras me incorporaba de nuevo.

- Hay otra cosa más que me tiene extrañada. Si realmente Helena pasó un par de semanas encerrada junto al resto del pueblo, ¿de quiénes eran los cadáveres que llevaban los aldeanos salvajes del otro pueblo?

- No sé, ¿de un tercer pueblo que haya por aquí cerca?

- No lo hay. – Aseguró Helena. – Cuando aparecí aquí, después de que me secuestraran busqué durante mucho tiempo algún pueblo cercano para comunicarme y pedir rescate, pero no había nada en kilómetros y kilómetros.

- ¡¿Te secuestraron? – Se interesó Amy.

Helena asintió con la cabeza, y todos esperamos que siguiera con la explicación, pero no lo hizo.

- Otro detalle interesante es… ¿de quién es el coche blanco que robó Kurtis? ¿Dónde está ese coche ahora? – Planteó Elisabeth.

- Ni idea, pero si Kurtis no se lo llevó, puede estar por aquí, y podría solventarnos la vida. – Exclamé poniéndome en pie. Pero súbitamente se me nubló la vista, me temblaron las piernas y tuve que volver a sentarme. ¿Qué había sido eso?

Amy se puso en pie decidida a encontrar el coche.

- Yo lo buscaré. – Dijo Amy.

- Lo buscaremos todos. – Aseguró Seale.

- Yo no, me quedo aquí, me siento un poco mareado. – Pedí.

- … - Helena se mantuvo en silencio como asustada por la idea de salir al exterior de la casa a buscar el coche.

- ¿Qué pasa Helena?

- Por las tardes… cuando empieza a oscurecer… ellos vienen.

Se refería a los habitantes del pueblo vecino. Aun estaba asustada de las carnicerías a las que habían sido sometidos.

- Sí también es cierto… - Replicó Seale – Está bien, Amy, acompáñame, buscaremos el coche antes de que aparezcan esos locos. Helena, tu quédate con Franz.

Me volví a recostar sobre el incómodo suelo, colocando la nuca sobre mis manos. Helena se sentó contra una de las paredes de la casa.

- ¿Vas a dormir? – Preguntó Helena

- Qué va… ¿cómo podría dormir aquí? – Repliqué... y segundos más tarde, mis ojos se habían cerrado.

El intenso dolor de cabeza me despertó. Me encontraba tapado con un edredón, y una persona me examinaba desde mi lado.

- Pareces un angelito cuando duermes. No puedes ser tan malo como aparentas…

- Oh, Amy, otra vez con eso…

- Quería pedirte disculpas, realmente no me caes mal como dije, ni siquiera pienso que hayas actuado mal, pero han sido días muy duros, y he estado muy alterada.

Me incorporé notando un profundo dolor en mi columna vertebral así como en mi cabeza. Helena no estaba allí, tan solo Amy, que parecía que me había tapado y me custodiaba.

- ¿No deberías estar buscando el coche?

- No me gustaba que te quedaras solo con Helena y a Eli tampoco, así que vine a hacerte compañía. – Amy hablaba con una voz suave. Me fijé, y sus facciones eran bastante bonitas vistas de cerca. La verdad es que era una chica muy guapa.

- Ehh… Franz. ¿Qué pasa, por qué me miras con esa cara?

- Simplemente ahora te veo más guapa.

Amy rió de forma desenfadada.

- Eso es ahora que sabes que soy actriz… ¿o tal vez después de haberme dado un baño?

- ¿Te has dado un baño?

- Sí, hay un río cerca del pueblo, hemos hervido agua y nos hemos lavado un poco Eli y yo.

Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo solo de pensar en agua cayendo sobre mi piel. Estaba muerto de frío, y el dolor de cabeza cada vez era más intenso. Asimismo, sentía un fortísimo ardor en la zona de mis ojos.

- Bueno, lo que quería decirte… gracias por protegerme todas estas veces.

- Oh, cállate, si no lo hubiera hecho me sentiría fatal conmigo mismo. Ya lo dijo Elisabeth, es una cuestión de mutuo interés, nada más.

- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que me has protegido. Así que gracias… de verdad. - Amy se dirigió a la ventana y apoyándose en ella contempló el paisaje.

- Cállate… – Murmuré a regañadientes mientras las puntas de mis orejas se coloreaban de rojo y Amy se reía de mi rubor

Súbitamente Amy se apartó de la ventana como si ésta le diera calambre.

- ¡Franz! ¡Los … los aldeanos sanguinarios!

Me puse en pie de golpe y corrí hacia la ventana. Allí estaban. Habían venido al pueblo nuevamente de cacería.

- ¡Helena! ¡HELENA! – Gritó Amy corriendo a una de las habitaciones de la casa y al momento aparecieron ambas, y juntos corrimos escaleras abajo.

- ¡Hay que encontrar a Eli e irnos de aquí! – Dije mientras corría escaleras abajo.

Pero allí estaba Elisabeth, nos la encontramos según abrimos la puerta.

- ¡Eli!

- Los he visto, vámonos de aquí. He encontrado el coche, luego os doy los detalles, vamos a la carretera y alejémonos de aquí.

- ¡Tengo que coger a Timmy!

- ¿Quién es Timmy? – Pregunté, pero Amy corrió hasta la parte de atrás de la casa, y segundos más tarde apareció con ¡¿una maceta? en la mano.

- ¡¿Estamos? – Pregunté retóricamente y corrimos hasta la carretera. Todo me daba vueltas. Y la cabeza parecía que iba a estallarme de un momento a otro.

Cruzamos el pueblo ascendiendo por sus escarpados caminos evitando aproximarnos al lugar por donde habían entrado los otros aldeanos y alcanzamos en a penas un par de minutos la carretera.

Allí se encontraba el coche, blanco y sucio de polvo, preparado por Elisabeth para nuestra huida.

Me subí en el asiento del piloto, arranqué el coche, y salimos a toda velocidad de aquel lugar. No obstante, el trayecto que recorrimos fue corto.

Minutos más tarde de comenzar el trayecto algo no marchaba bien, empecé a ver doble la carretera. Miré por el espejo retrovisor y mi corazón me dio un vuelco cuando vi a Helena, con los ojos inyectados en sangre y una mueca de sadismo en su faz. Acto seguido sentí como si una lanza atravesara mi cabeza. Un intenso dolor recorrió todo mi ser. Se me nubló la vista y perdí la conciencia por un segundo. Escuché gritos, pero no los entendí. Entonces todo se tornó escarlata sangre, y luego negro oscuridad.

FIN DE CAPÍTULO. Próximo capítulo: "Colmena"


	4. Colmena

_El trágico acelerar de la motosierra vaticinaba el horrible destino que iba a sufrir. Brum-brum, cantaba el sádico murmullo de las cuchillas bañadas en viscosos fluidos, mientras la mujer atada de brazos y piernas rezaba, contemplando con horror sus últimos segundos de vida._

_De golpe, el verdugo de cara oculta y ojos rojos aceleró una vez más la motosierra y la dirigió sin piedad hacia su víctima mientras ésta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas y deflagraciones escarlata inundaban el cuadro de tan dulces como bermellones colores._

_Hasta ahora, lo que habíamos visto era el paraíso, comparado con el lugar al que estábamos por llegar._

**Nota del autor:** ¡muchas gracias a todos por vuestras lecturas y reviews! Espero que sigáis disfrutando del presente y los próximos capítulos tanto como yo escribiéndolos. Os informo que ya podéis seguirme a través de **mi blog personal** y a través de **twitter **(las direcciones están en mi perfil) ¡**Saludos y de nuevo muchas gracias a todos!** (_xtmHimitsu)_

**CAPÍTULO IV**

"**COLMENA"**

- ¡Helena! – grité abriendo los ojos al tiempo que recibí un golpe del gélido aire que me rodeaba.

- Vuélvete a mover y te mataré… dos veces. – Aseguró una voz a mi lado. Era Elisabeth, podía intuirlo por su tono, aunque a penas podía ver su figura.

Algo se movió a mi otro lado. Estaba pegada a mí, notaba el contacto con su cuerpo debajo de algo que nos tapaba. ¿Qué … significaba esto? Estaba debajo de un edredón, con Amy a un lado y Elisabeth a otro, ambas dándome la espalda pero absolutamente pegadas a mí.

- Helena está bien, y por cierto, fue idea de Elisabeth…

- No te hagas ilusiones chico, simplemente estabas con tanta fiebre que temblabas y delirabas, y encima te hiciste daño en el accidente, así que decidimos descansar, acampar y darte calor ambas.

Empezaba a entender algo, pero no lo suficiente. Me encontraba como si me hubieran dado una paliza, agotado, con dolor en todo el cuerpo y sobretodo en la cabeza. Es posible que el estrés me hubiera jugado una mala pasada, pero… ¿hasta el punto de haber tenido fiebre tan alta que me produjera delirios?

- Pero…

- Chico, cállate y disfruta, porque nunca volverás a compartir cama con dos mujeres. Así que disfruta hasta que amanezca.

- ¿Qué disfrute?

- Sí, pero como se te ocurra moverte lo más mínimo te mataré…

- Ya, ya lo sé, dos veces…

- Exacto.

Tal y como me encontraba no tenía ganas ni de bromas. Así que decidí relajarme hasta que amaneciera… pero nunca llegó a amanecer.

El cielo de la mañana era azabache intenso. El réquiem por el sol muerto lo entonaba el ululante viento en dueto con el tronar de las serpientes violáceas que surcaban el cielo en forma de relámpago.

Plegamos las tiendas de campaña y las metimos en la parte de atrás del coche, de donde las habían sacado las chicas, y le dirigimos un "hasta pronto" a Timmy, y nos marchamos de aquel lugar con el coche.

- ¿Te encuentras mejor hermanito? – Preguntó Helena.

- ¿Hermanito? – Supongo que sería una forma cariñosa de dirigirse a mí. – Ehm, bueno, todavía me duele la cabeza. Y hablando de esto, creo que os debo una disculpa a todos.

Conducía Elisabeth, a través de los negros parajes iluminados en ocasiones por el azul de relámpagos.

- Pues sí, fuiste un insensato como de costumbre. ¿A quién se le ocurre conducir en ese estado? - Aseguró Elisabeth.

- Eli, ya pasó… y estamos todos bien. El coche está algo dañado, pero estamos todos de una pieza. – Intervino Amy.

Si los días anteriores el ambiente era opresivo y desolador, aquella mañana parecíamos los protagonistas de alguna película cyberpunk en la que viajábamos como últimos supervivientes de un mundo destruido.

- Por cierto, ¿Timmy no es ese hierbajo que está ahora de moda en Estados Unidos? – Observé.

- En Estados Unidos y en todo el mundo diría yo. – Apuntó Elisabeth.

- Yo tenía uno en mi habitación. Son preciosos. – Dijo Amy.

- A mí no me gustan nada. ¿De dónde ha salido ese hierbajo y por qué se ha puesto de moda tan de un día para otro? Además, tiene un aspecto siniestro, con ese color tan… intenso.

- ¡Pero si es precioso! Timmy era una monada. Con ese color celeste intenso. El mío tenía las hojas rojas en lugar de celeste. – Indicó Amy.

El hierbajo en cuestión era muy parecido a un pascuero pero con las hojas celestes en lugar de rojas. No obstante, probablemente un experto en botánica me habría apuñalado por la comparación, pero yo no distinguía un pino de una vid, así que para mí el hierbajo de moda era como un pascuero pero en celeste. Aunque, Amy decía que el suyo era rojo, así que ¿cuál sería la diferencia entonces respecto al pascuero?

- Timmy es muy bonito. Además es mi amuleto de la buena suerte. Por eso me siento triste de haberlo dejado…

- ¿Amuleto? ¿Una planta? Bueno, yo no soy quién para hablar… ¿vosotras tenéis algún amuleto?

Amy negó con la cabeza, mientras que Elisabeth extrajo de algún sitio una especie de pinza para el pelo en forma de smiley y me lo dio.

El smiley sonreía, pero si lo movías y le daba la luz de otra forma, cambiaba a una cara de enfado. Era algo así como un efecto holográfico. ¡Ya había visto esta pinza en algún sitio!

- ¡Es la pinza de Aki de Chant of Libra! – Exclamé según la reconocí.

Efectivamente, pero la llevo porque me recuerda que casi todo tiene dos caras. Que depende la luz con que se mire, la situación puede ser triste o feliz. Me ayuda cuando las cosas van mal a girar la pinza y ver la otra cara de la moneda. - Explicó Seale.

- ¡Waaah! ¡Qué interesante! – Se sorprendió Helena, quien, por cierto, para todo lo que había pasado se la veía extrañamente contenta y relajada.

Tomé la pinza y se la coloqué en el pelo a Elisabeth.

- ¿Qué haces chico?

- Así tu amuleto nos ayudará a todos.

- Hermanito, ¿y tú? ¿Tienes amuleto?

- …

- ¿Te da vergüenza contarlo? – Pinchó Amy.

- Es mi chaqueta.

- ¿Ehhhh? – Se extrañaron las dos chicas del asiento de atrás exclamando al unísono.

Era una cazadora negra y gruesa, muy cálida, que desde fuera me hacía ver más grande y fuerte de lo que realmente era, y a la vez me daba la sensación de estar protegido como si llevara un chaleco antibalas. Era una sensación extraña, pero me sentía más seguro de mí mismo cuando la llevaba puesta.

- Una vez se me cayó un edificio encima y sobreviví gracias a la chaqueta.

- ¡¿De verdad? – Preguntó ingenuamente Helena.

- Es evidentemente mentira… - Replicó Amy poniendo los ojos como rayas.

- En realidad no sé… me siento más seguro de mí mismo llevando puesta esta chaqueta.

- ¡Qué raro eres hermanito! – Expresó Helena satisfecha.

Súbitamente, mientras hablábamos tranquilamente, contemplé por la ventana un espectáculo formidable: el tono negro predominante del día era abatido por el enfático celeste casi fosforescente irradiado por un inmenso campo de "Timmys".

- ¡Wow! ¡Mirad cuántos Timmys! - Exclamé

- Se llaman cerias, no Timmys. – Me corrigió Elisabeth.

- ¡Qué bonito! – Dijo Amy agolpándose contra el cristal de la misma forma que Helena.

- ¿Podemos parar un momento? Por favoooor. – Suplicó Helena.

- Olvídate, no estamos de excursión. – Denegó Elisabeth.

- Eli, hay que disfrutar de los pequeños buenos momentos cuando llegan. Porque nunca se sabe cuándo dejarán de llegar… _Carpe Diem._

Elisbeth me miró con cara extrañada.

- Pa … ra… - Pedí sonriente mientras con mi dedo corazón golpeaba su pinza del pelo.

Finalmente el coche se detuvo y nos bajamos. No llovía, pero el cielo se mantenía de un color negro antinatural-catástrofe por lo que ni un rayo de sol calentaba, provocando un frío que helaba los huesos, pero el paisaje merecía la pena. El azul onírico abrazaba la oscuridad iluminándola en grandes tramos atestados de cerias celestes, sucumbiendo posteriormente ante el bermellón fosforescente de las rojas cerias, en un caleidoscópico espectáculo que se extendía infinitamente hasta el horizonte, donde el deleite para la vista acababa dando paso a un recuerdo que, aunque el cuerpo tuviera frío, mantenía caliente el corazón.

- Hermoso… - Expresó Helena ensimismada.

- Creo que es el paisaje idóneo para decir esto: ¡Elisabeth cásate conmigo y adoptemos a Amy como hija! – Dramaticé arrodillándome ante Elisabeth.

La viuda negra puso mala cara, aunque con fingida seriedad, mientras Helena se reía.

- Chico, creo que estas plantas desprenden una esencia psicotrópica que te está deteriorando el cerebro.

- ¡Oh no! ¡Mi primera declaración de amor, tirada por los suelos!

- Podrías haberlo intentado conmigo… - Dijo Amy sonriendo algo sonrojada.

- Imposible, me habría dado vergüenza. – Repliqué, mientras Elisabeth me miraba con cara de pocos amigos y Amy se sonrojaba mucho… muchísimo.

Continuamos nuestro viaje durante largos kilómetros sin señales de civilización y pasado un tiempo el coche empezó a solicitar comida. Estábamos en la reserva. Pronto, el coche dejaría de moverse y nos quedaríamos tirados en medio de la nada.

- ¿Las prisas?

- No, revisé la gasolina y pensé que quedaría bastante. No obstante, no te preocupes chico…

- ¿Cómo quieres que no me preocupe? ¡Estoy reventado! Me duele un montón la cabeza, tengo el cuerpo agotado de la fiebre de esta noche…

- Mira allí a lo lejos… y cierra el pico.

- ¡Un pueblo, pero esta vez un pueblo de verdad! – Exclamó Amy contenta.

Otro pueblo. Maldita sea, esto se empezaba a convertir en algo un poco monótono. Salimos de un pueblo para meternos en otro pueblo, del que salimos posteriormente para meternos… en otro pueblo.

- Qué alegría… otro pueblucho de mala muerte donde cenaremos sopa de hierbas mientras nos escondemos de tarados que intentan matarnos.

- Mi pinza no te ha servido de nada…

- Mi optimismo se agotó exactamente después de tener un accidente de avión, que intentaran matarme, me destrozara una pierna en un salto, tuviera un accidente de coche, y mucha fiebre…

La viuda negra se quitó la pinza y me la enseñó, podía ver el malhumorado smiley. Acto seguido lo giró y pude ver el smiley sonriente…

Un accidente de avión del que saliste ileso, un intento de asesinato que evadiste, te destrozaste una pierna que se te recuperó en un tiempo récord, y tuviste un accidente de coche del que saliste también casi ileso y despertaste con dos chicas dándote calor… Así que ya puedes estar diciéndole a tu optimismo que vuelva. Y vamos a buscar una maldita gasolinera. Que este pueblo, algo me dice que es totalmente distinto a los anteriores. – Sermoneó Elisabeth.

Bueno, era un interesante punto de vista. No obstante, si he de ser sincero, la entrada al pueblo no parecía para nada algo de lo visto anteriormente. La carretera se introducía en la urbe, cuyas altas construcciones de cemento se recortaban sobre un lienzo negro de apocalíptico aspecto.

Detuvimos el coche a unos doscientos metros del pueblo y descendimos. La gélida brisa volvió a azotarnos. Cada hálito helado hacía sentir como uñas que recorrían nuestras piel, provocando una indescriptible y desagradable sensación térmica que culminaba en un escalofrío, provocado por la temperatura y el terrorífico paisaje.

- Joder… es desalentador. Si alguna vez me hubieran dicho que esto existía, no me lo habría creído.

- Yo siempre me había imaginado así tu casa. – Opiné.

- ¡Niñooos! Me estoy muriendo de frío, jugad luego. – Dijo Amy.

La viuda negra abrió el maletero y extrajo una caja de munición para mi pistola y una escopeta de cañón recortado. Asimismo, tomó un cuchillo del maletero e intentó dármelo mientras yo saltaba para entrar en calor.

- ¿Quieres dejar de hacer el imbécil y coger el cuchillo?

- ¡Me tienes que dar los detalles de todo lo que había en el coche!

- Primero, nada de esto estaba en el coche, lo metí yo, y segundo… joder, chico, deja de saltar y coge el cuchillo de una vez.

- Tomé el cuchillo y me dirigí a Amy y se lo acerqué.

- Dame tu dinero o te rajo. – Siempre quise decir eso.

- …

- Es broma, toma el cuchillo, tú eres la única que no lleva arma.

- Hermanito, yo tampoco llevo arma.

- Espera, que ahora Elisabeth te da un bazooka.

- ¡Vale! – Je, que ingenua.

Amy negó con la cabeza. No quería coger el cuchillo bajo ningún concepto.

- Escúchame Amy, está bien que no lo uses, pero cógelo por si tienes que proteger a Helena en algún momento. Quiero que te quedes cerca de ella y la cuides. No quiero que me ayudes a matar a nadie, solo defiende a Helena.

- …

Maldita sea, me dolía la cabeza tanto que parecía que me iba a estallar. Tenía frío, y probablemente algo de fiebre. Y ahí estaba Amy para llevarme la contraria. En realidad no me preocupaba por Helena… sino que me preocupaba Helena. Sus ojos eran añil antinatural, como el de los tarados del pueblo. Había tenido una corazonada que relacionaba a esta chica con nuestra muerte, y había visto sus ojos inyectados en sangre y una expresión de sadismo en su faz. Tal vez fue cuando deliraba, pero de un modo u otro, sospechaba que si moríamos sería por algún detalle relacionado con ella.

- Está bien… lo cogeré… como si fuera mi amuleto. Ya que no tengo otro…

- Protege a Helena, ¿sí? Yo os protegeré al resto.

- Ahora soy yo quien se está helando. ¿Cuál es el plan? Ya estamos más que escarmentados, así que si la gente que hay en este pueblo es normal me da igual.

- Cruzar el pueblo cagando leches, ése es el plan. Vamos corriendo hacia allá para entrar en calor.

A medida que nos acercábamos corriendo un sudor frío recorría mi cara a la vez que una terrorífica inquietud comenzaba a invadirme. Algo me decía que lo peor estaba por llegar, que la auténtica pesadilla estaba a punto de dar comienzo.

Helena y Amy jadeaban casi sin aire, cuando restaban unos cincuenta metros para llegar.

- No puedo más, no puedo más… - Dijo Amy y se tiró al suelo de rodillas, apoyando sus manos en el asfalto y agachando su cabeza, mientras que Helena se sentaba en el suelo.

- Amy, que Elisabeth, a su edad, está aguantando este ritmo. – Dije y recibí un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

Era normal que en su estado Helena se cansara tanto, pero no Amy. Al parecer era una persona de constitución muy frágil. Lo peor de todo es que Amy parecía incluso más cansada que Helena.

Me acerqué a la actriz y la cogí en brazos. Pude ver como se sobresaltaba y se sonrojaba a la vez.

- ¡¿Pero qué haces?

- Te cojo en brazos.

- Hermanito, Eli se está poniendo celosa.

- Niña, se ve que tú también tienes fiebre.

Y así llegamos al inicio de aquel pueblo que nada tenía que ver con los anteriores. De entrada, habíamos dado un cambio de registro, habíamos pasado del tercer al primer mundo. Si bien los otros pueblos eran destartalados parajes de viejas casas, aquí nos encontrábamos con un vecindario propio de las inmediaciones del núcleo urbano de una ciudad. No había que ser muy espabilado para detectar cierta artificialidad en ese aspecto.

- Escuchad, esto ya es otra cosa. Es muy posible que aquí podamos encontrar gasolina, comida e incluso ropa nueva. – Dijo Elisabeth.

- O no… - Puse mi granito de arena.

- ¿Entonces nada de cruzar el pueblo corriendo? – Pregunto Amy.

- Yo pienso que podríamos escondernos en alguna casa vacía y recolectar víveres. No me importaría comer algo decente por un día. Además, al chico no le vendría mal algo de descanso.

- A mí me parece más seguro dormir en el coche… - Opiné – Vamos, más seguro que rodeado de psicópatas.

- Sí, con este cielo absolutamente negro me parece una idea genial. – Replicó sarcásticamente Seale. – Además, ¿has visto ya aldeanos psicópatas? Porque yo no…

_Touché. _Dejé a Amy en el suelo y contemplé el oscuro paisaje. Como en las ocasiones anteriores, el sepulcral mutismo era el rey, aunque en esta ocasión no sentí como si estuviéramos solos. Más bien todo lo contrario. Una terrible sensación de sobrecogimiento me inquietaba profundamente. Sentía como si millones de ojos se clavaran en mí, me escrutaran. Notaba como si montones de manos invisibles me acariciaran la piel y luego acercaran sus bocas a mi cuello para arrancármelo.

- Chico, ¿te pasa algo?

- Es inquietante… - Replicó Helena.

- ¿Tú también lo sientes? – Pregunté a la muchacha y ésta asintió con la cabeza.

- ¿Qué pasa chico?

- Nos están observando. Montones de… ¿personas?…

- No me jodas…

- Vámonos de aquí ¡ya!

- ¿Adónde vamos? – Preguntó Eli.

- A cualquier casa, ocultémonos…

- Franz..

- ¡Vamos, vamos!

Comencé a liderar la carrera en pos de la primera casa que se erigía en el flanco izquierdo del asfalto. A diferencia de las casas de los anteriores pueblos, ésta daba la sensación de estar hábilmente diseñada. Asimismo, poseía un vallado de construcción y una verja que daba paso a un jardín exterior completamente seco y marchito.

- ¿Y si hay alguien dentro? – Amy preguntó algo asustada.

Pero era apremiante desaparecer de la carretera principal, por lo que empujé la verja de entrada y ésta se abrió chirriando. A continuación me dirigí seguido del grupo a la entrada principal y vi que habían tirado la puerta abajo.

Encañoné la oscuridad y me adentré en el interior escrutando las sombras con extremo cuidado.

La escasa luz que entraba desde el exterior me permitió comprobar con dificultades que nada a parte de muebles completamente destrozados y algunos escombros poblaban el interior de la casa.

Arrastré uno de los muebles que aun se mantenía de una pieza a la entrada que se había quedado sin puerta y la tapé.

- ¿Ya está? ¿Esa es tu revisión de la casa? – Susurró Elisabeth.

- ¡Arriba, arriba! – Ordené y todas me siguieron hasta la planta superior.

Ésta se componía de un pasillo con dos habitaciones y un cuarto de baño. Una de las habitaciones estaba completamente vacía mientras que la otra contenía una cama de matrimonio, un armario hecho añicos y un par de mesitas de noche. Hice señas para que me siguieran y nos desplazamos hasta la ventana, a través de la cual se veía la calle principal.

- ¿Me quieres explicar qué coño pasa?

Helena posó la mano sobre el hombro de Elisabeth.

- Hemos sentido como si… muchísimas personas, nos observaran.

Tenía la sensación de que vendrían hacia aquí, a la entrada del pueblo, y por eso aguardé unos minutos contemplando la solitaria calle, pero nadie se aproximó, según pude ver por la ventana… maldita sea, me estaba volviendo paranoico, pero sin embargo, la sensación de peligro seguía siendo inminente. Algo me decía que huyéramos de aquel pueblo cuanto antes.

- Creo que… sería bueno que nos fuéramos pronto… - Aseguró Helena.

- Joder, no me asustes más de lo que estoy. – Replicó Elisabeth - ¿Amy, qué te pasa, hace un rato que no hablas?

- Nada… sólo estoy cansada.

Amy estaba también realmente asustada. Supuse que ella también había sentido lo mismo que nosotros.

- Helena tiene razón, tenemos que abandonar este pueblo lo antes posible. Aquí hay algo distinto a esos aldeanos de ojos añil… - Advertí.

- Chico, pues ya me dirás cómo… necesitamos gasolina y algo de comida tampoco vendría mal. Además, vamos, mira a Amy, dudo que pueda cruzar corriendo este pueblo, y ni te cuento ir por los descampados que lo circundan…

Iré a buscar gasolina y víveres. Probablemente haya alguna gasolinera y alguna tienda por aquí cerca.

- ¡Franz, no, por favor, no vayas tu solo!

- Hermanito…

- Yo voy contigo, chico, si nos separamos…

- Eli, acompáñame abajo, vamos a comprobar algo. – Interrumpí.

Todas me miraron extrañadas y procedieron a levantarse pero yo les indiqué que no lo hicieran.

Descendimos las oscuras escaleras y llegamos al salón sumido en tinieblas.

- Voy a ir yo solo. – Indiqué según bajamos las escaleras.

- ¡¿Qué demonios dices? Primero, Amy y Helena pueden quedarse aquí y esperarnos. Segundo, si cometes algún fallo estando solo, estás muerto. Tercero…

- ¡Eli, escúchame!

- Tercero… no me llames Eli.

- Escúchame, el día que abrimos la trampilla en el pueblo aquel tuve la corazonada de que Helena nos mataría a todos… nos vi a nosotros en el suelo, bañados en sangre, y a una figura envuelta en sombras a nuestro lado. Fue como… no sé, como algo que sabía que pasaría si abría aquella trampilla.

Elisabeth se acercó a la ventana y la leve luminescencia del exterior iluminó su sombría expresión.

- Y luego, en el coche, cuando me desmayé, lo último que creí ver fue a Helena con los ojos inyectados en sangre y una expresión macabra en su cara.

- ¿No te fías de Helena?

- No.

- Yo tampoco.

- Por eso le di un cuchillo a Amy para que "la protegiera"… En realidad pensaba más en que Amy pudiera protegerse de Helena en caso de que ésta decidiera atacarla.

Elisabeth esbozó una sonrisa que vi reflejada en el cristal de la ventana.

- Eres menos tonto de lo que yo pensaba.

- Pero sigo sin confiar en que Amy vaya a matar a Helena en caso de que ésta la ataque… por eso no quiero dejarlas solas.

La viuda negra se mantuvo callada durante un momento, como sopesando las opciones que teníamos. Pero en aquella ocasión no había nada que pensar.

- El mal camino, recorrerlo pronto… - Dije sin esperar una respuesta de la mujer, y moví el mueble que bloqueaba la entrada a la casa y puse un pie en el exterior.

- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿te vas ya? ¿Sin despedirte siquiera?

- Es cierto… - dije y volví a meterme dentro de la casa. Giré sobre mí mismo, la miré profundamente a los ojos e hice una reverencia de cuerpo completo. - _¡Aû Revoir!_

Y salí corriendo al exterior de la casa. Noté que Elisabeth estaba hablando pero no pude escuchar todo lo que decía. Sólo escuché la parte final: "Chico, patéales el trasero".

La fresca ventisca abofeteó mi cara y mi moral. Como si se tratase de clavos, volví a sentir mil miradas sobre mí y la inquietud volvió a adueñarse de mi persona. Corrí a través de la calle principal tratando de ser uno con las sombras pero manteniendo un ritmo ligero. La carretera doblaba a la izquierda, y si trataba de seguir recto la vía se hacía peatonal. Si estaba buscando una gasolinera tendría que seguir la carretera.

Unos minutos después ya casi no podía ver la casa donde se escondían mis compañeras, y fue en aquel momento en el que mi corazón se encogió y una turbia sombra empañó mi moral. Sentí miedo, pánico, a fin de cuentas no era un héroe, sólo era Franz D. Drakkan, una persona normal… Pero no estaba solo. Aunque nos hubiéramos separado sentía sus pensamientos dirigiéndose hacia mí, dándome ánimos. Si hubiera sido el único superviviente del avión, estoy seguro que ya habría muerto, pero sin embargo ellas eran ahora como mi familia, y estaba conectado a ellas a través de un lazo que no se quebraría con el peso de aquellas cortas distancias. Respiré profundamente, esprinté, y la casa se convirtió en una sombra, un recuerdo.

Todo seguía yerto por aquellos lugares. Ni un alma, ni un vehículo, y sin embargo me sentía rodeado, observado. Alcancé una glorieta que bordeaba un cúmulo de hierbajos, y tomé aleatoriamente una de las opciones de la rotonda que conducían a una especie de túnel creado por árboles destrozados. Sus troncos parecían haber sufrido golpes de hacha e incluso mordiscos o ataques de ira de personas enloquecidas.

Cruzando el oscuro túnel dejé a mi lado el cadáver de un coche cercenado en dos. ¿Qué clase de bestia salvaje podría hacer aquello? También poseía los cristales laterales reventados en pedazos y los asientos completamente rajados.

Inspiré profundamente una vez más y salí del túnel de árboles. Llegué a una trifurcación cuyas vías conducían a unos edificios propios de una zona residencial, otra se perdía en el horizonte elevándose por encima de un túnel que parecía ser cruzado por unas vías de tren, y la tercera vía moría en un pequeño aparcamiento situado al lado de otra zona residencial que parecía poseer algunos negocios como panaderías, pequeños restaurantes…

Decidí dirigirme a esa última vía, dado que era probablemente allí donde podría encontrar víveres. No obstante, súbitamente, sentí como si el aire se espesara de golpe, como si el ulular del viento cesara y tan sólo el latir de mi corazón pudiera escucharse en aquel instante: una figura humana yacía en pie, quieta en los edificios del flanco izquierdo de la calzada. Me observaba, fijamente.

La sangre me subió a la cabeza y se me nubló la vista – sólo es una persona… sólo es una persona – repetía para mis adentros para tranquilizarme, pero lo que sucedió a continuación me heló la sangre: las persianas de varios edificios se elevaron bruscamente y muchas personas comenzaron a asomarse y a mirarme. Algunas puertas se abrieron y varios sujetos salieron y comenzaron a andar hacia mi posición.

¡Joder, joooder! – Las ventanas seguían abriéndose, gente se asomaba de sitios distintos y todas las miradas se dirigían a mí. De repente, una imponente algarabía se aproximaba por mi flanco izquierdo, podía ver las sombras de un gran grupo de personas avanzando a través de aquella calle en mi busca. ¡¿Cómo demonios me había detectado tanta gente a la vez? Era como si se tratara de una mente colmena de alguna peli de ciencia ficción.

Emprendí una carrera hacia mi objetivo y como si de una pesadilla se tratara sentía como si no avanzara, mi vida se movía a cámara lenta como deteniéndose después de cada sístole-diástole. Quería gritar, pero no tenía voz, casi no podía respirar. La viscosidad de mi saliva me ahogaba mientras mis dientes rechinaban y mis potentes exhalaciones se tornaban en vaho que empañaba mis ojos.

Más personas surgieron a través del paso elevado… me señalaban, pero no corrían, sólo andaban decidida aunque torpemente hacia mi posición. Portaban palos, hachas, martillos… Eran lentos, pero los temblores de mis piernas me impedían usar toda mi velocidad.

Alcancé los edificios y los bordeé buscando alguna tienda o algún lugar donde esconderme y en aquel momento sucedió: algo se abalanzó sobre mí con una fuerza sobrehumana y me derribó. Llevaba la cabeza cubierta por un saco con minúsculos orificios que ni siquiera permitían ver sus ojos. Giré sobre mí mismo en el suelo y escuché el silbar de un cuchillo carnicero cortando el aire al lado de mi oreja y luego golpear contra el suelo. Me puse en pie como pude. Se abalanzó sobre mí. Una puñalada al aire. Otro destello y una explosión de sangre cubrió toda mi vista. Grité de dolor. Un grito que me arrancó el alma, desgarró mi garganta y se entremezcló con mi sangre bañando la máscara del abominable carnicero.

No era como el resto. Era rápido, fuerte, su esencia era la de una bestia rabiosa que emana espumarajos por la boca.

Caí contra la pared sujetándome la cara. El frío de la pared en mi espalda y un golpe brutal en mis costillas. Caí. Vi el cielo, negro. Los otros pueblerinos venían. Iba a morir. ¡No podía morir así! Tendido desde el suelo lancé mi brazo contra la figura enmascarada y agarré su zona genital con mis manos y apreté con todas mis fuerzas. Perdió su beligerancia, se desequilibró… dio unos pasos atrás. Ni un grito de dolor, nada, tan solo sangre manó de debajo de su aciaga máscara bañándome ligeramente la cara. Sangre proveniente de su boca.

Me levanté, corrí para alejarme de él, pero era rápido, mortal… la sangre aun líquida, viscosa, dulce, impregnaba mis párpados y descendía hasta mi boca imposibilitándome respirar. Sentí su rabia de nuevo. Me empujó con brutalidad y ambos caímos en frente de un local. Era una tienda, pero eso poco me importaba ahora… pateé su cabeza con el talón de mi pierna y me arrastré al interior del recinto.

La puerta era metálica, alargué mis manos y sin pensármelo dos veces tiré de ella hacia abajo con todas mis fuerzas pero el carnicero consiguió arrastrarse dentro antes de que la puerta lo cortara en dos. Por suerte, mis manos fueron veloces, tomé mi pistola, apunté y un disparo atravesó la máscara del asesino. La sangre brotó del agujero de la bala y su cuerpo cayó al suelo inerme.

Respiré con todas mis fuerzas y me apoyé contra la pared. Estaba mareadísimo, sentía ganas de vomitar, pero ya estaba a salvo. O eso creía… advertí un movimiento detrás mía: ¡el carnicero estaba en pie, pegado a mí! Otro destello, el crudo silbar del metal y mis reflejos me salvaron la vida, cuando interpuse mi brazo entre la trayectoria del cuchillo y mi cabeza. Una explosión carmesí me volvió a bañar: mi brazo había sido atravesado por la cuchilla. El indescriptible dolor hizo que cayera al suelo y la criatura se sentó encima mía como jactándose de la situación. Parecía respirar de una forma increíblemente profunda. Sentí pánico mientras su cuchillo se dirigía a mi cabeza.

Comenzó a cortar mi frente, en diagonal, mientras yo gritaba al borde de la inconsciencia. Surcó toda mi frontal y continuó por mi mejilla derecha. Finalmente, levantó su cuchillo, para darme la estocada final. Cerré los ojos esperando el impacto… … …. … unos segundos, eternos, silencio, miedo… silencio de nuevo… el carnicero cayó al suelo, a mi lado, muerto.

Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, sentía frío, mientras lágrimas de alegría y nerviosismo limpiaban mis ojos de sangre. Quería volver con Elisabeth, Amy, Helena… Necesitaba verlas, necesitaba compañía, necesitaba ayuda, un abrazo… lo que fuera. Desgraciadamente, lo que en aquel momento no sabía es que cuando yo volviera, ellas ya no estarían allí: una casa vacía… sangre y muerte por doquier. Y una despedida triste: las habían encontrado los sanguinarios habitantes, los miles de ojos, la mente colmena. Mi camino continuaba en solitario.

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "UN ADIÓS"


	5. Un adiós

**CAPÍTULO V**

"**UN ADIÓS"  
**

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: **_Acabo de detectar que la separación de escenas con asteriscos me la borra cuando salvo el documento. Esto quiere decir que en los capítulos anteriores tampoco aparecen separación entre escenas. Para la versión corregida podéis visitar mi blog y descargarlo en formato pdf. No obstante voy a corregirlo lo antes posible aquí. A partir de ahora, la separación de escenas las marcaré con ":::" Disculpad las molestias, y el caos que esto puede haber supuesto para comprender algunas situaciones._

:::

La moneda voló por los aires emitiendo su sonido característico al rotar en el aire y luego cayó sobre mi mano.

- Cara. – Aposté y la chica asintió con la cabeza.

Levanté la mano que cubría la moneda… había salido "cara" conforme a mi apuesta.

La joven sonrió y mientras tanto yo lancé de nuevo la moneda al aire.

- Cara. – Aposté de nuevo, ante su mirada expectante.

¡Cara! Otra vez había ganado. La sonrisa de la joven era aun más grande. Parecía feliz.

Una vez más la moneda extranjera silbó elevándose y cayó en mis manos.

- Cara. – Y "cara" volvió a salir.

Ante esto me pregunto. ¿La magia existe? Hay gente que habla de algo llamado suerte, milagro… pero, cuando la suerte es constante, repetida ¿no podría llamársele magia? ¡No! "Todo tiene su explicación científica" quieren afirmar algunos, pero es mentira, hay una gran cantidad de cosas que no tienen explicación lógica. Y es apoyándome en esta misma lógica afirmo que la magia existe.

O tal vez sea que estaba lo suficientemente desesperado como para ansiar su existencia, pues probablemente fuera la única forma que tenía de volver a verlas.

Allí estaba solo, rodeado de sangre y muerte, en la sombra, con ganas de gritar, llorar, correr… toda una amalgama de sensaciones fruto de las terribles noticias que acababa de recibir: Amy, Elisabeth y Helena ya no estaban allí. Y los indiscutibles signos de lucha me aseguraban que habían sido encontradas por los sanguinarios habitantes de aquella urbe.

Golpeé la pared con mis puños y luego me apoyé sobre la misma. Mientras tanto, la joven me abrazó por la espalda y me susurró al oído:

- Tranquilo, Franz.

:::

Desde el suelo contemplaba el blanco techo mientras mis pulmones se llenaban de litros y litros de aire. El carnicero yacía tendido a mi lado; no tenía ni idea de cómo había muerto, pero era harto preocupante el hecho de que un disparo a la cabeza no lo hubiera matado, ni incapacitado.

En lo que respectaba a mí, no quería ponerme en pie: estaba cansado, dolorido, congestionado. La fiebre aun persistía tan firmemente como la angustia. Mis manos temblorosas palparon mi faz. Estaba cubierta de sangre de los tajos que me había asestado la criatura aquella.

Respiré profundamente una vez más. Tenía que ponerme en pie, tenía que seguir adelante, porque estaba seguro de que la mente colmena ya me había descubierto.

¡Tenía que levantarme ya! No obstante, no podía, estaba completamente extenuado.

Súbitamente tuve una imagen mental de Elisabeth que me decía: ¡Arriba! Y fue como el impulso que necesitaba. Mis piernas se endurecieron del mismo modo que mi moral, y me puse en pie.

Me encontraba en el interior de una tienda muy parecida a esos supermercados que abren veinticuatro horas y que tienen un poco de todo tipo de artículos. Era una versión de un aspecto ligeramente más pobre y rústico, pero en lo que se refería a productos parecían tener una amplia gama de los mismos.

Volé hacia los estantes de alimentación y comencé a ingerir todo lo que encontré. Comí queso, comí embutidos, yogures de distintos sabores… En general no miraba qué cogía, simplemente lo abría y me lo comía. Ni siquiera me dedicaba a paladearlo, únicamente estaba muy hambriento.

No recordaba bien cuánto había pasado desde que había comido algo distinto a la sopa de hierbas de Elisabeth, pero estaba completamente desnutrido.

La avaricia con la que comí me provocó que al poco tiempo estuviera al borde del vómito. Pensé en vomitar y seguir comiendo, pero me parecía una guarrada.

Además, ni tan si quiera se me había ocurrido mirar la fecha de caducidad de los productos, pero poco me importaba. Me perseguían locos con hachas y me iba a preocupar yo de un dolor de barriga. Aunque pensándolo bien, era desagradable imaginarse perseguido por una masa de pueblerinos mientras tienes la barriga suelta.

Saliendo de mis pensamientos, después de nutrirme, me paseé por el supermercado en busca de alguna bolsa en la que meter mis "compras". Localicé un par de modelos de mochilas escolares, y seleccioné una negra y blanca que parecía ser la de costuras más resistentes… de Hello Kitty.

Acto seguido busqué alcohol de quemar y, después de quitarme la chaqueta, descargué casi un bote entero entre todas mis heridas, delante del espejo de los servicios.

Varias lágrimas recorrieron mi cara mientras el terrible escozor atormentó mi ser, y yo no me contuve. Grité con todas mis fuerzas, aprovechándome para acabar con el estrés acumulado. Sin embargo, mi grito se solapó con un rugido brutal que hizo temblar el suelo.

¡¿Qué … aberración había sido aquella? Cada vez tenía menos ganas de dejar la protección de la tienda y volver a la casa.

Me dirigí a las neveras y a las estanterías de alimentos y llené la mochila de comida variada mientras sentía un profundo asco tras el empacho. Prometí no volver a comer más en mi vida.

Cuando acabé, me dirigí a una sección de ropa, ligeramente más amplia – la sección, no la ropa - de lo que cabría esperar de aquella índole de supermercados. Pude coger un sustitutivo de mis atuendos y algo para Amy, Elisabeth y Helena, aunque estaba casi seguro de que no habría acertado en tamaños, sobretodo en lo que respectaba a la ropa interior.

De cualquier modo, podía imaginarme a Elisabeth apuntándome a la cabeza con la escopeta justo después de tratar de preguntarle sus medidas. Así que sin referencias, tendría que aguantarse con lo que le llevara.

Aproveché también y cogí una falda y una camiseta para niñas de entre once y doce años, con el fin de decirle a Elisabeth que era para ella y molestarla. Y de paso, una libreta para niños pequeños, en forma de oso a juego con un bolígrafo, para compensarla.

Cogí también un botiquín, un mechero, varias botellas vacías que rellené de alcohol de quemar para usarlas posteriormente como bombas incendiarias, usando gasa como mecha, y unas chapas de un grupo de música que no conocían ni sus padres (sólo el que había hecho las chapas). Y como mi bolsa no era como la de Mary Poppins tuve que coger otra más del mismo modelo.

Después me fui a la sección de licores y fui probando todos, uno por uno, pero llegó un momento en el que todos me sabían igual, fue el mismo instante en el que me pareció que el suelo empezaba a deformarse y las botellas de vino a multiplicarse. Caí al suelo y mis ojos se cerraron.

Desperté al rato, con un ligero dolor de cabeza y una sonrisa en mi cara. Necesitaba hacer un poco el tonto, dejarme llevar y relajarme ligeramente o la tensión me mataría. Me quedaban pocos minutos hasta volver a salir al exterior a jugarme de nuevo la vida, por lo que necesitaba descargar adrenalina.

Di un par de saltos, me abroché bien la chaqueta, me coloqué la capucha de la misma y situé mi mano izquierda sobre la puerta metálica. Iba a abrirla. Si me estaban esperando estaba muerto. Eso era un hecho. Con estas conclusiones mi pulso se aceleró y la adrenalina se me disparó. Una sonrisa se dibujó nuevamente en mi rostro.

Abrí la puerta que daba al exterior, manteniendo con mi mano derecha la Desert Eagle: el siniestro exterior se mantenía en la penumbra tan solo contrarrestada por los destellos parpadeantes de una farola derribada, al compás del ruido eléctrico.

Pensé por unos segundos … si realmente era una mente colmena, y no era yo que estaba poseído por el espíritu de Isaac Asimov, tenía que evitar bajo cualquier precio que me vieran, puesto que el mero contacto visual de un pueblerino, podría acarrearme una emboscada o una persecución. Y hasta ahora pensaba que el enemigo era lento, pero el carnicero me había demostrado lo contrario. Dos como aquella criatura y me podriría en aquel húmedo e infecto suelo.

Entre cábalas avanzaba, salvaguardado por los sombrajos que delineaban el perfil de los edificios en su proyección al asfalto, conduciéndome hasta el túnel de árboles resecos y moribundos que había cruzado en el camino de ida.

Sin embargo, un terrible olor penetró mis fosas nasales prácticamente a la salida de aquel túnel provocándome intensas arcadas: fragmentos sanguinolentos de seres humanos yacían descansando apilados en el suelo a la salida del túnel. ¿Qué había pasado?

Y como respuesta a tal pregunta aquel rugido estertóreo hizo vibrar mis huesos mientras el suelo temblaba casi como si de un seísmo se tratara. Mi sangre se heló de golpe. ¿Qué más habitaba en aquellos parajes a parte de la mente colmena? ¿Qué nueva aberración pululaba por los alrededores? Mis piernas se habían agarrotado tras el bramar antinatural, y volvía a sentir las miles de miradas clavadas en mí. ¡Maldita sea, si el infierno existía tenía que parecerse a aquello!

¡Vamos, vamos! Me animé mentalmente y proseguí mi recorrido cuando el cielo comenzaba a llorar aquello por lo que yo pronto lloraría.

Antes de llegar a la casa me encontré con una patrulla de aldeanos que cruzó a unos cien metros por delante de mí. Por suerte pude agazaparme detrás de unos bidones llenos de escombros y evitar que me vieran.

Finalmente crucé la vieja verja de la casa y me sorprendí de que no hubiera nada cubriendo la puerta de entrada a la misma. Me hundí en la densa sombra que coloreaba el marco de la puerta y pensé en gritar un "he vuelto", pero algo marchaba mal. Podía notarlo en mi interior.

Subí las escaleras con todas mis fuerzas y mi moral se perdió en las entrañas de la oscuridad de aquel lugar. Un cuerpo yacía al fondo del pasillo sentado en el suelo, apoyado contra una pared en la que se había pintado una gigante corona de sangre de la cabeza de aquella figura. Había recibido un disparo de escopeta en la cabeza.

- ¡Elisabeth, Amy, Helena! – Grité ahora sin importarme que alguien me pudiera oír. Todo me daba vueltas, la respiración se me aceleraba, las piernas me temblaban. Una vez más sentía que mi cabeza iba a estallar.

Entré en la habitación y dos cuerpos más descansaban irreconocibles en el suelo. ¡No eran Elisabeth, ni Amy, ni Helena! No, no podían serlo… no creía que lo fueran…

Me senté en la cama, después me tumbé en ella y golpeé con los puños con todas mis fuerzas el colchón. Tenía que ser consciente de mi situación… estaba solo. El viaje continuaba solo, y cuanto antes lo asumiera mejor sería.

- Tranquilo Franz - Dijo una voz detrás mía, y unas suaves manos comenzaron a acariciar mi cabeza y mi cuello.

Giré sobre mi mismo y me quedé tendido boca arriba. Sus delicadas facciones sonreían.

- ¡Cuánto tiempo!, Tomoe…

:::

Por aquel entonces yo era invisible. Era una de estas personas que estuvieron en tu clase y jamás recordarás. No era feo, sino que siempre he considerado que tenía un aspecto agradable a la vista. No era antipático, sino que siempre he pensado que poseía cierto carisma. Pero había algo, como un escudo invisible, que no dejaba que nadie se acercara a mí.

Mis compañeros de clase ahí estaban, si bien de vez en cuando se dirigían a mí, era raro que lo hicieran. No era una persona que sacara malas notas, ni tampoco buenas, no era malo en el deporte, ni tampoco bueno. No era de aquellos que se prestaban a ser acosados por los bravucones de la clase, pero tampoco era de los que todo el mundo sigue o alaba. Simplemente era un gris observador de los acontecimientos que tenían lugar en la clase, siendo completamente ajeno a ellos.

Dado que no tenía vida social, dedicaba mi tiempo libre a leer. Adoptaba la vida de otras personas – los protagonistas de los libros que leía – y me llenaba con todo aquello que nunca podría tener en mi vida real. Y lo cierto es que me sentía pletórico.

Fue entonces cuando por primera vez me pregunté: ¿la magia, existe? Luego de leer tantas historias con personajes fantásticos, brujas, hechizos, héroes… me pareció una pregunta razonable.

Un día decidí dar un paso más adelante y decidí crear a mi propio personaje. Se llamaría Tomoe y sería mi amiga, además mi ángel de la guarda. La describí como la imaginaba, me inventé su pasado, su presente, y con el tiempo cuando le preguntaba ella me respondía. Me acompañaba a clase y casi podía verla, levitando a mi lado, opinando, y sobretodo haciéndome compañía. ¿Era todo aquello una gran mentira? No lo sabía, pero yo era feliz.

Pero poco tiempo duró la felicidad cuando di de bruces con la cruda realidad. Fui testigo de cómo daban una paliza a un compañero de aula. Los gallitos de la clase, que se dedicaban a abusar de los más débiles, se divirtieron un día grabando cómo humillaban a uno de mis compañeros. Fueron tales las vejaciones a las que fue sometido que tuvo que acudir a un psiquiatra.

Embravecido por ilusiones de justicia, ideales perfectos, y heroicidades propias de las novelas, perseguí al grupo de abusones un día, tras acabar las clases, dispuestos a hacerles pagar por lo que habían hecho.

- Ey chavales.

- ¿Eh? ¿quién coño eres y qué coño quieres? – Preguntó uno de los cuatro gallitos.

- Soy Franz Drakkan, de vuestra clase… y voy a jugar al baseball un rato. ¿Os apuntáis? – Dije enseñándoles mi bate de baseball.

- Tío, ¿a qué coño viene eso ahora?

- Bueno, lo cierto es que quería jugar al baseball pero no tengo bola, así que he pensado que voy a batear vuestras cabezas y vuestras pelotas.

Fue un shock, no supieron como reaccionar, y el primero de ellos cayó al suelo con la rótula reventada. Se lanzaron el resto a por mí, pero yo estaba fuera de control, había olido la sangre y recordaba con rabia la humillación de mi compañero. Bateé el estómago al segundo y le partí un brazo al tercero. El cuarto pudo huir.

Los oía gemir en el suelo pero no sentía felicidad, me sentía sucio y todavía más enfurecido. ¿Tal vez no se había saciado mi sed de venganza? Me dirigí al que se agarraba la rodilla, le pisé el cuello, y apuntando a su cabeza levanté mi bate. Pero un intenso dolor me hizo caer al suelo.

- Ahora te vas a cagar, hijo de puta… - Gritó el que había recibido el golpe en el estómago. Se había levantado y me había atacado por la espalda derribándome. Ahora yo estaba tendido en el suelo y me miraba con el bate de baseball en mano y los ojos inyectados en sangre.

Sentí miedo… me iba a matar.

- ¡Tomoe, sálvame! – Grité para mis adentros, pero su ayuda no llegó y un primer golpe me alcanzó. Buscaba mi cara, pero me protegí con los antebrazos.

Me retorcí de dolor. Supe que un golpe más me destrozaría los brazos. Pero tal golpe no llegó. Un conductor borracho se llevó por delante al abusón. Lo atropelló, y aunque éste salió casi ileso del accidente, no pudo darme el golpe de gracia.

Por culpa de aquel incidente, fui expulsado de por vida de mi colegio, y tuve suerte de que no se iniciara un proceso penal en mi contra.

Los abusones también fueron expulsados del centro escolar, pero solo dos días. Nunca recibí un agradecimiento por parte de los padres de aquel alumno al que yo estaba vengando.

Y lo peor de todo es que el día que coincidimos todos en el despacho del director, sólo había dos grupos: el de la víctima del abuso, y el de los abusones, en el que los padres me incluyeron.

Aquel día supe que la magia no existía, que los héroes no existían o eran una magnificación interesada de los logros de una persona normal y corriente.

Sin embargo, ahora pienso y recuerdo mis días de colegio, solo, sin amigos, sin vida social, pero del mismo modo recuerdo como poco a poco, los protagonistas de mis historias – las que iba leyendo - me iban poseyendo, mi personalidad cambiaba, se amoldaba o tal vez maduraba al son de aquellos personajes.

Estaba viviendo, evolucionando, madurando a través de una vida irreal, o distintas vidas irreales que surgían de las novelas. Conocía a personas, tenía amigos, sentía felicidad, tristeza, amor, odio… ¿no era aquello magia?

¿No era mágica la existencia de aquel personaje llamado Tomoe, que había nacido de mí pero había adoptado un pasado y un presente, obteniendo así una forma única e independiente? ¿No son todos los personajes de las historias así? Nacen de su autor, pero anidan en la memoria de aquellos que lo leen y comienzan a existir incluso sin necesidad de que persista su creador. ¿No era aquello magia?

Con el tiempo me planteé que la magia tal vez era algo más sutil, no surgiría un destello que derribaría a aquel que me quería batear, sino que vendría un coche y lo atropellaría. No existirían los mundos de fantasía pero yo me había criado en ellos, no existirían los héroes, pero yo los había conocido.

Años más tarde, solo en una habitación, rodeado de cadáveres, en un pueblo hostil, de habitantes que blandían motosierras y hachas, con mis compañeras desaparecidas, tenía que creer en la magia, tenía que saber que no estaba solo, era mi única posibilidad de sobrevivir.

- Ayúdame, Tomoe.

:::

- Te encuentras ya mejor ¿Franz?

- Sí... supongo – Respondí a Tomoe para mis adentros.

Me asomé por la ventana. Había dejado de llover pero se había desatado una fuerte tormenta y un ciclónico vendaval. A través de los sucios cristales se vislumbraba la infernal calle hundida en marrones hojas, en ocasiones coloreadas por el bramar de los relámpagos.

- Tomoe, ¿crees que están vivas?

- ¿Qué crees tú?

- Quiero creer que sí, me he gastado dinero en comprarles ropa…

- Idiota…

Vi mi sonrisa reflejarse en el empañado cristal. Podía creer que estaban vivas, pero ¿dónde buscarlas? ¡¿Dónde demonios comenzar a buscar? Y no solo eso, ¿cómo demonios empezar a buscarlas, cuando los malditos aldeanos poseían una mente conjunta. El simple hecho de que te viera uno de ellos suponía prácticamente tu muerte. ¡¿Cómo demonios buscarlas con tal clima, con mi estado físico, mi agotamiento? ¡¿CÓMO?

- ¡Franz! Mente fría…

- ¡El coche! Tal vez con el coche pueda encontrarlas… si no las han secuestrado y las están descuartizando en algún lugar…

- ¡Franz! ¡¿Quién te piensas que es Elisabeth? – Me gritó Tomoe. – Vive entre lobos el día a día, está en el punto de mira de personajes importantes, políticos, autoridades… ¡Y sobrevive!

Y aquellas palabras de Tomoe hicieron que segundos más tarde estuviera corriendo hacia barlovento, contra un vendaval de indómita furia que pugnaba por arrancar mi pelo, mientras azules serpientes impactaban contra el suelo haciendo que éste se sacudiera al son violento de los truenos.

Corría hacia el coche, sabía que estarían allí, era el lugar adonde ir si se hubieran escabullido después de un ataque de aldeanos, porque evidentemente era el mejor sitio…

No estaban allí. El blanco coche descansaba hundido en la mugre del mismo modo que lo habíamos dejado. Ni tan siquiera había señales de que hubieran vuelto al vehículo. Me tendí sobre su capó frontal y aguardé… pero nadie vino, en horas…

- Creo que he perdido el tiempo… si las han secuestrado.

- ¡Franz! ¡No pierdas la esperanza!

Y no la perdí… no hasta recorrer todas y cada una de las calles y callejones cercanos a la casa donde habíamos establecido nuestra base. Ya caminaba por los alrededores ignorando las sombras, sin temer los peligros, sin temer ya nada. Entré en varias casas casi sin guardar cuidado, estaban vacías, también los patios y exteriores, todo, vacío, sin alma. Caí en el exterior de rodillas al suelo. Tomoe no estaba, se había ido de la mano de mis esperanzas.

Desconozco cuánto tiempo estuve de rodillas, con las manos apoyadas en el asfalto y la cabeza gacha, pero sé que me levanté, y anduve sin rumbo. Necesitaba algo que me devolviera las ganas de sobrevivir… y lo encontré: se llamaba miedo.

En aquel momento vi una de las escenas más terroríficas de mi vida. Nunca lo olvidaría, quedó marcado en mi retina por siempre:

Una marabunta de aldeanos armados con todo tipo de terribles instrumentos se expandía a unos veinte metros a lo largo de la calle peatonal, que comenzaba en el vértice que suponía el punto de inflexión de la carretera principal del pueblo.

Delante de los aldeanos, iluminada por las rojas antorchas, descansaba una estructura metálica integrada por una barra y una plataforma que recorría unos metros horizontal y paralelamente al suelo, manteniendo en su seno a un cúmulo de personas atadas de brazos y piernas, amordazadas, y que parecían intentar gritar con todas sus fuerzas ante el inminente ataque que iban a sufrir.

¡¿Que demonios era eso? Sentí como si se me estrechara la garganta. No podía tragar saliva, todo mi vello se erizó con una fuerza tal que casi podía atravesar mi ropa. Sentí una subida de pulsaciones, vertiginosa.

- No, no… por favor… no…

Aquel espectáculo iba a dañar mi sensibilidad. No me veía capaz de ver como cortaban a trozos a aquellas personas… como las torturaban o se las comían vivas. ¡NO PODÍA VER AQUELLO!

Caí de nuevo al suelo de rodillas quedando oculto tras una pequeña construcción que me servía de parapeto. Intenté respirar pero no parecía haber oxígeno en el aire, ¡me ahogaba!

Tenía que huir de allí, no quería ver aquel espectáculo… sin embargo era tarde, escuché la motosierra acelerarse. Sentí rabia, impotencia, pero no tuve más remedio que mirar.

_El trágico acelerar de la motosierra vaticinaba el horrible destino que iba a sufrir. _

Era una mujer, y a su lado había otra. ¿E… Elisabeth? ¿Amy? Me dolía la cabeza hasta extremos insoportables. No podía respirar, tragar aire, nada. Mis manos me sudaban hasta el punto de estar haciendo un charco en el suelo, sentía calor, frío, miedo, el suelo se movía, adoptaba formas antinaturales, perdía el equilibro y de nuevo intentaba respirar pero me ahogaba.

_Brum-brum, cantaba el sádico murmullo de las cuchillas bañadas en viscosos fluidos,_

No sabía si era Elisabeth, ni Amy, pero daba igual, el ver aquellas escenas destrozaría mi vida.

_...mientras la mujer atada de brazos y piernas rezaba, contemplando con horror sus últimos segundos de vida._

Podía escuchar los gritos de todos incluso debajo de su mordaza, el terror era tal que sacaban fuerzas de flaqueza, gritaban ante el terrible destino que los esperaba, serían despedazados mientras estaban con vida. ¡Maldita sea, MALDITA SEA! ¡No soy un héroe… no… NO PUEDO SALVARLOS! No… no es asunto mío.

Lágrimas saladas comenzaron a recorrer mi cara ante la crueldad de la vida. ¡MIERDA! La saliva caía por las comisuras de mis labios, me sentía impotente, inútil.

_De golpe, el verdugo de cara oculta y ojos rojos aceleró una vez más la motosierra y la dirigió sin piedad hacia su víctima mientras ésta gritaba con todas sus fuerzas…_

¡Maldita sea, de todas formas no iba a sobrevivir! Yo solo no podía… sí podía alargar mi vida, pero no sobrevivir a aquel infierno.

- Si es cara … ¡LOS SALVO! – Y mis temblorosas manos lanzaron la moneda al aire.

Jamás esperé una respuesta. Nunca supe si había salido cara o cruz.

Mis dientes rechinaban del terror, mientras fuego brotaba de mis manos cuando sujetaba aquellas botellas llenas de alcohol ardiendo, coloreando el negro paraje de tonos de fuego.

En el cuadro, mis brazos extendidos corrían hacia una marabunta de sádicos de ojos rojos, que punteaban las negras siluetas de los edificios. Y aquellos ojos me devoraban a esos diez metros, que recorría en cámara lenta… un latido del corazón, un paso, otro latido, otro paso, mientras que el ardiente contenido de las botellas dibujaba macabras sonrisas en la estela de humo y ocre vorágine que se perdía en el mar del incansable viento, al tiempo que yo me hundía en un mar de caníbales, del que no había retorno posible.

Sentí cómo mis manos se abrasaban mientras el ardor del candente fuego me iluminaba y me quemaba. A aquella altura casi podía sentir sus alientos pútridos, su sed de sangre. Por una vez no fui invisible. Todos me miraban, me odiaban, pero me veían.

- ¡TOMAD, BASTARDOS!

Veían como mi miedo se extinguía cuando el cóctel de alcohol rotaba describiendo una parábola y explosionaba reventando en mil pedazos de refulgente cristal, incendiando y abrasando al hombre de la motosierra, propagándose la purificación a los demás.

Todo era lento, firme, glorioso.

Un segundo cóctel voló, crepitó y corroyó lentamente a más de los aldeanos, mientras yo desenfundaba mi desert eagle. Tenía nueve disparos e incontables enemigos.

Sonreí, y se sucedieron los disparos que como cañonazos iban abatiendo a los pobres sujetos que aguardaban su sádica ejecución atados de brazos y piernas, en la estructura metálica. Primero la mujer, luego la chica, y luego los restantes. 98% de precisión con dianas era aceptable; en una situación real, disparando entre tantas personas… era épico.

No quise saber si las chicas eran Elisabeth y Amy, ni quise saber cuáles fueron sus últimos pensamientos. Solo sabía que al menos había sido una muerte sin sufrimientos. Aunque ahora, con una bala, solo cabía preocuparse por uno mismo.

Volví a sonreír y la pistola, automáticamente, con mis brazos actuando por su cuenta, se dirigió y se introdujo en mi boca, mientras veía a la masa, en parte ardiente, acorralarme

El sabor metalizado me produjo un profundo asco. ¡No quería seguir teniendo ese asqueroso sabor! ¡Maldita sea! Golpeé varias veces el gatillo con el dedo índice con suavidad, cerré los ojos…

- ¡Y una mierda! – Grité con todas mis fuerzas, extraje la pistola de mi boca, apunté a un aldeano aleatorio y disparé provocando una explosión carmesí que dio inicio a mi carrera. – ¡TOMOE, SÁLVAME!

Todo se ralentizó. Mis pasos eran lentos, pero los del enemigo también. Me sentía flotar mientras avanzaba, el viento me impulsaba, y yo corría, volaba, ellos me cercaban y descargaban golpes contra mí. El filo de un hacha me pasó rozando, un tridente casi me impacta, pero lo desvié. La hoz ni se aproximó. Yo era rápido, hábil, intocable… como un héroe en una historia de fantasía.

Recorría la calle, sin parar, mientras algunas visiones circulaban en mi cabeza. Vi a Helena, a Amy, a Elisabeth. Era como un héroe, ni doscientos, ni quinientos, ni mil sádicos habrían podido vencerme… no habrían podido doblegar mi voluntad.

Seguí corriendo, y ya solo unos pocos me seguían, pero no podían alcanzarme. Tomoe andaba, en vez de levitar como era costumbre, me llevaba de la mano, estirándome de tal forma que ni siquiera sentía el peso de mis extremidades. No sentía el cansancio, nada…

No paré de correr, nunca. Y mientras lo hacía mis ojos sentían como el paisaje cambiaba. La negra ciudad cobraba vida, retrocedía en el tiempo, los alrededores eran verdes, las gentes amables, felices.

Descendí una cuesta en la que jugaban unos niños a la pelota y ambos me señalaron con los brazos estirados el camino que debía tomar.

Desconozco cuánto más avancé, pero llegado el momento, todo se tornó de nuevo oscuro, aciago, y triste.

En el camino vi una casa, con puertas y ventanas completamente selladas, con gruesos tablones de madera. ¿Se habrían salvado sus inquilinos? Simplemente, la imagen había captado brevemente mi atención.

Poco a poco fui decelerando hasta que llegó el momento en que anduve. No podía respirar, se estaban agotando todas mis fuerzas; pero estaba feliz. Había dejado de ser invisible, había superado mis miedos y había evitado las horribles visiones de aquellos pobres desgraciados siendo torturados y comidos en vida.

Antes había dicho: "No soy un héroe, solo soy Franz D. Drakkan", pero la frase era incorrecta. Ahora sabía que ésta era: - "No soy un héroe, soy Franz D. Drakkan" - Pensaba risueño mientras me sentaba en el suelo y posteriormente me tumbaba.

No me arrepentía de nada, ni tan siquiera de haberme engañado diciendo que había esquivado todos los golpes… en realidad no era tan bueno, no los pude esquivar. Era imposible.

Sentí la sangre fluir de todas mis extremidades, las cuales por suerte se encontraban allí pegadas a mi cuerpo. Mi boca también sangraba. Miré hacia atrás y todo un camino escarlata describía mi trayectoria. Comenzaba a sentirme mareado por la pérdida de sangre.

Contemplé el cielo, era púrpura, bastante bonito. Los árboles de mi alrededor estaban vivos, aunque en estado lamentable.

Comenzaba a llover, débiles gotas que atravesaban a Tomoe, la cual me miraba con lágrimas en su rostro ¿o tal vez eran simplemente las mismas gotas de lluvia?

Supuse que aquello era un adiós, y sin embargo no era triste. Era simplemente un paso a otra etapa de vida. Una etapa en la que había comprendido que la magia existe pero no es más que una forma de ver la vida, una lente, una óptica. O tal vez, más bien, que requiere de esa óptica para que surja de nosotros. Y sin embargo está ahí, latente.

Me llevé mis manos a los ojos y tenía lágrimas, eran de sangre. Cálidas, viscosas, dulzonas. Tomoe ya no estaba.

Pude ver varias figuras que se aproximaban a mí. Supe que eran Elisabeth, Amy y Helena aunque no las llegué a ver claramente. Estaban bien, a salvo, vivas, tal vez ya lejos de aquel lugar, y por tanto yo me podía quedar tranquilo.

Respiré profundamente, y con una amplia sonrisa, tendido en el asfalto me dormí plácidamente.

FIN DE CAPÍTULO

PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "ASESINO"


	6. Asesino

_**En capítulos anteriores... **Tras accidentarse en el avión en que viajaban, Franz D. Drakkan, junto a Amy y Elisabeth, tuvieron que sobrevivir al mal endémico que acechaba el paraje en el que se había producido el Siniestro: "Los habitantes de ojos color añil". Sin embargo, aquellos no eran el único mal que poblaba esas tierras: en su viaje en busca de civilización, tras haber conocido a Helena (otra superviviente), llegaron a la "Colmena", un enorme pueblo con aldeanos sanguinarios que parecían comunicarse en la distancia, actuar como un solo organismo y observar todo lo que sucedía en sus alrededores: los miles de ojos. Ahora, Amy, Elisabeth y Helena han desaparecido y Franz se encuentra solo. Tendido en el suelo, herido de gravedad, en un delirio es capaz de sentir a sus compañeras y por fin, puede descansar tranquilo._

_:::_

**CAPÍTULO VI**

"**ASESINO"**

Aquella mañana olía a vainilla. El sol parecía estar despertando tan lentamente como yo, iluminado poco a poco, cada vez más, mi habitación, mientras yo me estiraba y revolcaba en toda la extensión de la cama.

- ¡Papá! ¡LEVÁNTATE YA!

Me da tiempo a ducharme, arreglarme, desayunar, llevarte a clase e ir al trabajo en cinco minutos.

- ¡A-RRRI-BA!

- ¡Has salido igual de mandona que tu madre! – Refunfuñé mientras me levantaba. Podía escucharla rugiendo a través de la puerta.

Me levanté, duché y arreglé en 2 minutos 20 segundos. Todavía me quedaban 3 para desayunar, acompañar a Mia a clase e ir al trabajo.

- ¡No te lo crees ni tú! – Farfulló mi minúscula hija, sentada en la mesa de la cocina, mientras desayunaba unas tostadas con mermelada que olía a albaricoque. - ¡Has tardado 20 minutos, y vas a llegar tarde al trabajo!

- ¿Y tú qué, no te vistes? – Pregunté, cogiendo los cereales de la estantería.

- ¡Paaaaaaso! No voy a clase, no me apetece.

- Eso no te lo crees ni tú, ¡ya puedes estar yendo a ponerte el uniforme que te llevo en cinco minutos!

Abrí el frigorífico y un olor espantoso a verduras frías y queso me pegó un buen puñetazo en la nariz. Tomé una cerveza del refrigerador.

- ¡Come y calla! Que hoy no voy a clase. ¡Me aburro! Estoy rodeado de burros que tienen problemas con las tablas de multiplicar.

- ¡Oye! ¿Qué forma es esa de hablarle a tu padre? – Pregunté mientras vertía la cerveza sobre mi cuenco de cereales.

- No me inspira respeto alguien que desayuna cerveza con cereales. ¿No podrías ser más normal y echarte leche?

Me estaba poniendo nervioso. Era exactamente como su madre, una sabelotodo, metomentodo… y aun así la quería (También como en su momento había querido a su madre). ¡Viva el masoquismo!

- Es el último día que no vas a clase… no te lo permito más.

- Te quiero papaito…

- ¡Pelota! – Murmuré y salí de la cocina.

En el hall cogí mi placa, las pistolas, me até mi pañuelo rojo de la suerte al brazo izquierdo y salí al exterior.

Un intenso aroma a hierba cortada se elevaba por encima del pequeño jardín de mi casa, en el que aguardaba mi querida moto, sobre la que patrullaba la ciudad en busca de maleantes.

Tenía que ir al trabajo, pero sabía que antes había asuntos que atender. Probablemente fuera demasiado tarde, puesto que ya había recogido el periódico de su puerta; sin embargo, no me di por vencido y con mi moto seguí el camino que solía utilizar para llevar a mi hija al colegio.

A nada que avancé, unos quinientos metros, en aquella esquina que parecía un pequeño – muy pequeño – descampado, iba mi vecino de la mano de su hija. Había tenido suerte de encontrarlo.

- Jake, ¡Buen día! – le saludé.

- Hola vecino, ¿qué tal la mañana? – Dijo mientras detenía mi moto y me bajaba a hablar con él.

- Bien, eh, esto… necesitaría hablar contigo en privado un momento.

- Pero… mi hija va a llegar tarde a clase.

Golpeé mi frente con las yemas de los dedos.

El colegio está a dos pasos, por Dios, que la niña ya tiene ocho o nueve años.

- Cariño, ¿puedes ir sola desde aquí?

- Sí papá.

- Dale un beso a papá.

Y después de darle un beso se marchó corriendo con su mochila a cuestas. Y mi vecino me miró con cara extrañada. Era un hombre bajito, con poco pelo y aspecto de bonachón.

- Bueno, ¿de qué querías hablar?

- Quería enseñarte mi nueva pistola.

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Mira – Le dije y extraje mi nueva arma, no la oficial sino una que me acababa de comprar hacía poco. – Heckler & Koch, USP SD, 9 milímetros parabellum.

- Ahh… mira qué bien… - Respondió por cortesía, cada vez más extrañado, Jake.

- ¡Ahh y casi se me olvida! ¡Con silenciador!

Extraje de mi bolsa un supresor y lo enrosqué en el cañón de la USP. Después le acerqué el arma a mi vecino para que la cogiera, si quería, y la viera de cerca, pero negó con la cabeza.

- No, eh, no es necesario, no importa que me la des para… para que la coja.

- ¿No te gusta?

- Eh, sí bueno, eh… oye. ¿Y qué tal dispara?

- ¡Ahh! Pues mira, ahora que lo preguntas, así de bien. – Dije y le disparé en una rodilla.

Fue solo un "Piummmm". Un sonido flojo, débil, y sin embargo le había saltado la rodilla en pedazos ami vecino, el cual gritaba como un cerdo, sangrando y revolcándose por el suelo.

- ¡Oye! Ten cuidado o te atropellará un coche. – Le aseguré, y arrastrándolo lo saqué del camino por donde podían pasar coches y lo metí en el minúsculo descampado, entre la hierba y los árboles que nos cubrían.

- ¡¿TE HAS VUELTO LOCO? ¿QUÉ,…. QUÉ HACES?

No hay quien te entienda… te estoy enseñando la pistola, me has preguntado que cómo disparaba y te he intentado enseñar cómo disparaba, disparándole un disparo al suelo, pero ha salido disparado a tu rodilla. Lo siento, de verdad…

Me miraba con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, sangrando abundantemente. Podía oler su miedo, su confusión.

- ¡Mamón! ¡Ten más cuidado con la pistola! ¡Por favor llévame al hospital!

- Bahh, es una herida superficial. No me seas nenaza.

- ¡¿Pero qué coño dices tío? ¡Mira!

Uy, pues ten cuidado, que con tanta hierba se te puede contaminar fácilmente la herida. Espera, que te la tapo. – Le dije y pisé con todas mis fuerzas su herida.

Berreó como un bebé con todas sus fuerzas mientras se retorcía por el suelo al tiempo que yo le pisoteaba la herida.

- ¡Cabrón! ¡Cabrón! ¡Me estás jodiendo!

- Yo de ti no llamaría cabrón a un tío con una pistola. Y no, yo no te estoy jodiendo, pero tú sí que has jodido a alguien…

- ¡¿!QUÉ?¡ ¿Cómo? Eres un policía… ¿qué mierdas estás haciendo?

- A ver, ¿tú has jodido a alguien hace poco o no? – Pregunté.

- Yo… ¡AAAAAAAAAGHHHH! – Gritó, pues cuando había empezado a hablar yo le había reventado la otra rodilla de un tiro.

Me agaché aproximándome a él.

- Perdona, ¿qué decías? No te entiendo, vocaliza. – Sugerí mientras volvía a ponerme en pie. – Por cierto, ¿sabes una cosa? Me encanta esta calle, casi nunca pasa nadie a esta hora de la mañana.

- Por favor… por favor… no sigas.

- Está bien, te lo diré al oído … ¿sabes lo que me han pedido que te haga? ¿Sabes cuánto me han pagado por tu cabeza? – Me aproximé y se lo dije al oído. Él palideció y comenzó a temblar.

- Te…tengo una hija… de ocho años. Mi mujer… está embarazada. Por favor… por favor, te lo suplico.

Comencé a rascarme la cabeza. Teníamos un problema…

- Lo siento, Jake, pero le volé la cabeza a tu mujer esta mañana. Y luego le disparé en la barriga.

- ¡ANIMAL! ¡SALVAJE! ¡TARADO!

Ey, pero tú te puedes salvar. Ya que eres mi querido vecino te propongo algo.

- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ?

Tienes diez segundos para huir. No me moveré en diez segundos. Si has huido te dejaré en paz, y sino, pues te dispararé entre las piernas, y luego en la cabeza.

- ¡NO PUEDO HUIR, ME HAS ROTO LAS RODILLAS!

- 9… 8… 7… - Y comenzó a arrastrarse gritando y gimiendo. – 6…5…4…3… - Pedía ayuda mientras se arrastraba ocultándose en los matojos, intentó coger su móvil pero no podía. – 2…1…¡0! ¡Voy … a … por … ti!

Seguía gritando y huyendo arrastrándose, dando un espectáculo lamentable. Me producía ganas de vomitar.

- ¿Sabes Jake? Ese es el problema de los gusanos y las babosas… son muy lentos porque se arrastran. – Le aseguré, y a continuación le disparé en la entrepierna y luego en la cabeza.

Tomé mi moto y me fui de allí al trabajo. La verdad es que ya no me suponía un estrés el matar. Lo más pesado era ocultar luego las pruebas.

Lo cierto es que sí, soy un asesino, bastante despiadado, aunque en realidad no me entusiasma ver sufrir a la gente. Casos excepcionales como el de mi vecino, disfruté hasta el último momento, dado que basura como él no tenía derecho a vivir.

Había sido denunciado más de cuatro ocasiones por agresiones sexuales, violación de menores y acoso. Todas las veces había sido declarado inocente. ¿Eso era justicia? ¿Cómo podía caber duda razonable en un caso de violación? Es … simplemente ridículo. Pero probablemente tenía contactos que le habían salvado el culo. Paradójicamente esos contactos probablemente estuvieran metidos en asuntos turbios, y alguien me contrató para liquidarlo.

Soy un asesino a sueldo, no trabajo por placer, pero tampoco mato a cualquiera. Solo a gente que haya cometido delitos inmorales o muy graves: violaciones, homicidios, asesinatos… resumiendo: escoria de la sociedad. No me considero un benefactor, ni me justifico de esa forma. Simplemente cobro un sueldo por hacer algo que se me da bien. Soy consciente de que soy una basura y que merezco la muerte tanto como ellos, pero, a diferencia de ellos, yo soy intocable, invencible.

:::

Por la tarde, a la salida del trabajo me dirigía hacia mi casa subido en la moto de servicio cuando una furgoneta blanca se colocó a mi altura en un semáforo. Era conducida por una mujer, aunque no me fijé muy bien en su rostro hasta que me habló.

- ¡Qué policía más sexy!

Giré mi cabeza y vi a una mujer joven, de cabello liso y castaño, bien peinado. Poseía unos delicados rasgos de entre los cuales destacaban sus rasgados ojos del color de la miel. Olía a vainilla.

- ¿Qué me hace sexy, el casco o mis gafas de sol? ¿O el hecho de poder arrestarte ahora mismo y tenerte retenida veinticuatro horas sin ningún motivo?

El semáforo se puso en verde y la furgoneta arrancó pero yo me mantuve a su lado con mi moto a la misma velocidad.

- Umm, así que te gustaría arrestarme y encerrarme… ¿ponerme las esposas quizás? ¿Castigarme?

- ¿Qué quieres Mrs. Vainilla? – Corté tajantemente el rumbo de la conversación.

- ¿Hoy me ves como Vainilla?

- Hueles a Vainilla. ¿Qué quieres?

- En el Stars, en diez minutos. ¿Tiempo suficiente para ponerte guapo?

- Y me sobran nueve.

Pues cómprame una rosa con esos nueve minutos, y me la llevas al Stars.

Vestido, arreglado y con el trasero perfumado (en sentido figurado, evidentemente), dirigime al ínclito Stars, que si bien tiene un nombre que puede parecer estelar, lo cierto es que es un bar bastante normal que emana un potente olor a café, que personalmente me encanta.

La joven princesa Vainilla esperaba sentada en una de las mesas con ese aspecto poderoso y abrumador que la caracterizaba. Tenía un porte inquietante, a la par que sereno y despreocupado. Era, probablemente, la única persona en este planeta que conseguía inquietarme.

- Entre el clavel y la rosa, su majestad es-coja. – Dije extendiendo ambas flores hacia la dama.

- ¿Cuál se ajusta más a mí, Quevedo?

- El clavel, tu perfume habitual me recuerda más al del clavel.

- En ese caso, gracias por el clavel.

- La muchacha tomo la flor y comenzó a olerla.

- Nos ahorraremos los preámbulos típicos del "¿qué tal? ¡¿Cuánto tiempo?", ¿o fingimos un rato?.

- Al grano.

La mujer extrajo un maletín de debajo de la mesa y lo abrió delante de mis ojos. Mi mente se nubló y mis manos rápidamente se dirigieron al interior del maletín para palpar y dar fe de lo que estaba viendo.

- ¿Cuánto… hay?

- Mucho.

Justo en aquel momento, el camarero llegaba para tomar nota. Pero al contemplar el maletín, sus piernas comenzaron a temblar y se dio media vuelta dirigiéndonos un "disculpe".

- No, no. No se preocupe, tráigame a mí un …

- Batido de vainilla. Y a mí un vaso de leche. – Corté.

- Ah..ahor…ahora mismo señor. – Tartamudeó el camarero.

- Volví a mirar el interior del maletín y me mareé por momentos.

- ¿Qué diantres quieres?

- Quiero que asesines a tres personas.

- No me interesan sus nombres pero… - Comencé

- No hay preguntas. Ahí está el truco. Acepta sin preguntar y el maletín será tuyo. – Me cortó.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí a mi moto, luego de decirle que no me interesaba y agradecerle el vaso de leche que aun no me habían servido.

- Dale recuerdos a Mia. – Dijo activándome una luz que comenzó a brillar sobre mi cabeza y me dejó perplejo.

- Mujer demonio, ¿son tus palabras siempre medidas?

- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Tal vez has pensado que una escoria como tú puede hacer algo de utilidad en su vida por su querida hija. ¿Tal vez solventarle la vida con este dinero?

Me quedé parado de espaldas a la mesa y retrocedí andando, hasta sentarme sobre la misma.

- ¿Ahora soy mujer demonio? – Continuó – Me gustaba más chica Vainilla. ¿A qué huelo ahora asesino?

- A miel. – Dije después de acercarme ligeramente a ella. – Es un olor tan dulce que siento ganas de besarte.

- ¿Por qué no lo haces?

Reí y bebí un poco de la leche que había traído el camarero hacía poco.

- Tu esencia es venenosa… Tu lengua viperina, chica de miel.

- Me acabas de besar con tus palabras. – Replicó la chica de miel y extrajo un sobre de su bolso. – Hay un avión privado en el aeropuerto esperándote. No hagas preguntas: ve a la primera dirección que se te indica en el sobre. Asesina a las personas cuyas fotos están en el sobre. Ve a la segunda dirección que hay en el sobre. – Explicó y con su pintalabios escribió la calle y el número al que tenía que ir. Tienes un rifle francotirador en el capó de mi coche. Dale buen uso. Adiós, asesino.

- Adiós chica de miel.

Y me dirigí hacia su coche para coger el arma, y posteriormente a mi casa.

Cuando volví ya estaba cayendo el sol. Me crucé con mi vecina y me fijé en su barriga… realmente estaba embarazada.

- Hola Mel.

- Buenas tardes ruidoso vecino. Oye, ¿has visto a mi marido Jake hoy?

- Por la mañana, de camino al colegio. Después de eso no lo he vuelto a ver. – Respondí – Buenas noches Mel.

Abrí la puerta principal de mi casa y un olor a quemado sacudió mis fosas nasales. ¿Pero...? ¡Mia! ¿Estás prendiendo fuego a la casa o algo así?

Pero no… simplemente estaba intentando cocinar. La miré con seriedad para reprenderla, pero no pude, me entraron ganas de reír.

- ¡Ja! ¡Qué torpe!

- Imbécil. ¡Estaba intentando cocinar para ti!

Me impactó profundamente. Siempre había pensado que me odiaba por haberla separado de su (inaguantable) madre. Me había tratado siempre mal y le había costado un tiempo volver a llamarme papá…

- Lo siento…

- Pues ahora te comes lo que he hecho aunque esté malo.

Y gustosamente me comí aquella hamburguesa achicharrada. Maldita sea, con lo pequeña que era podía haberse quemado por completo con el aceite. Sentía algo de lástima por ella.

- Estaba muy buena la comida.

- Mentiroso.

- Me voy.

Me miró con cara de sorpresa. Aun a pesar que había noches que me marchaba y no volvía hasta la mañana siguiente, debió notarme en la expresión que aquello era distinto. Nadie paga la barbaridad que me habían ofrecido por un blanco fácil.

Cogí un par de cosas de equipaje rápido y me despedí de Mia. Sentí ganas de abrazarla pero… no podía, tenía miedo a ser rechazado.

- Pues adiós.

- Papá…

- ¿Qué? – Traté de responder fríamente para restar importancia.

- Papá… no me abandones.

Solté una risita nerviosa.

- Estúpida hija... no pienso abandonarte. Estaré aquí en unas horas… – Mentí, pero luego me sentí culpable. – … … … Mia, te juro que volveré.

Salí al exterior y me dirigí a mi moto mientras abría el sobre que me había dado la Chica de Caramelo. En él había tres fotos y un mapa. Miré la primera foto. Llevaba el nombre de la víctima impreso: Franz David Drakkan.

:::

:::

Clack clack clack. La lluvia en el exterior colisionando contra algún cristal. ¿Exterior? ¿Qué exterior? Recordaba haber caído exhausto en aquel terrible pueblo, después de haber sido "linchado" por sus sanguinarios aldeanos. ¿Dónde me encontraba? ¿Estaba vivo?

Yacía tumbado en una cama propia de un hospital o de una enfermería. Un gran ventanal descansaba completamente empañado a mi lado, salpicado continuamente por los goterones de intensa lluvia.

Estaba desnudo de torso y completamente vendado. Alguien me había recogido y había curado mis heridas, o al menos me había envuelto en gasas (o papel higiénico).

Me incorporé levemente y contemplé la desordenada sala. Definitivamente era una enfermería. Escuché a través de la puerta principal venir una voz. La voz de una mujer. Me resultaba familiar.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y una muchacha de negro cabello, a quien conocía muy bien, entró por la puerta y de repente quedó completamente paralizada al verme incorporado.

- E… Elisabeth… - Dije con el corazón palpitándome, indómito, en mi pecho mientras me ponía en pie, sintiendo como un inmenso dolor recorría todo mi cuerpo, pero no era nada comparado con mi alegría.

No daba crédito a mis ojos, no me lo podía creer… allí estaba, era Elisabeth Seale, la viuda negra.

Anduve en pos de la atónita mujer y cuando estuve a su altura la abracé con todas mis fuerzas. Por un momento sentí una felicidad plena.

La joven se ruborizó absolutamente, como si no se esperara tal efusividad.

- Chi… chico… - Era demasiado seria y formal para emitir un gesto de alegría similar al mío, pero estaba seguro de que estaba tan feliz de verme como yo de verla a ella. Notaba como su corazón palpitaba en una pugna por perforarle el pecho.

Finalmente, no pudo reprimirse y sus brazos rodearon mi cintura mientras su cabeza se recostaba sobre mi torso desnudo. Noté como su pulso se aceleraba aun más y su respiración se incrementaba al igual que la mía.

Fue un momento cálido, melancólico, feliz. Siempre había pensado que nunca las volvería a ver, y sin embargo el destino nos había vuelto a juntar. No obstante, algo había cambiado la viuda negra. Ahora poseía un aspecto más duro si cabe, aunque en aquellos momentos se había convertido en un caramelo que no parecía nada propio de ella.

- Elisabeth, ¿qué te ha pasado en el ojo? ¿Y ese parche?

- Estoy bien, no te preocupes. No he perdido el ojo, ni nada por el estilo… tengo una herida, y la estoy cubriendo para que no se infecte.

Mis manos se dirigieron a su tez y las yemas de mis dedos la acariciaron. Sentí como el aire se me escapaba en forma de suspiro, mientras mis manos temblaban. Comencé por su cabello y lo recorría con mis dedos. Alcancé su oreja y describí sus formas hasta llegar a su mejilla. Quería palparla, sentirla cerca, saber que estaba ahí.

- Chico…

- Lo siento… - Me apresuré a quitar la mano, y a pedir disculpas.

- No, no es eso… ¿podríamos quedarnos un rato más… así?

Me pilló por sorpresa. No me esperaba aquella salida por parte de la viuda negra, otrora agresiva y pendenciera, orgullosa y segura de sí misma.

Asentí con suave voz y apoyé mi mejilla sobre su cabeza y la apreté de nuevo con fuerzas contra mí y sentí su calor, su respiración, sus latidos del corazón acelerado. Y un ligero escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal mientras notaba el calor de sus manos acariciar la base de mi espalda.

Súbitamente se escucharon unos pasos acercarse a la habitación y el momento acabó con Elisabeth separándose de mí como por mediación de un resorte, mientras la puerta se abría y entraba una Amy ataviada en lágrimas, y se lanzaba a toda velocidad a por mí, apartando de su camino a la, nuevamente orgullosa, Elisabeth, y abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas.

- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio… te… - Lloraba Amy mientras golpeaba con sus nudillos ligeramente sobre mi pecho. – … te… te he añorado mucho, mucho, mucho, mucho…

Acaricié su cabello. La chica estaba realmente asustada y feliz de verme, aunque solo lloraba y seguía golpeándome indefinidamente en el pecho.

Luego llegó Helena, y se me quedó mirando perpleja, como si no esperara verme allí; no obstante parecía feliz.

- ¿Hermanito? ¡Helena también quiere un abrazo! – Gritó se lanzó a abrazarse a nosotros.

- Me alegro de veros.

- ¡Pero… PERO CÓMO LO DICES ASÍ DE FÁCIL… - A Amy no le salían las palabras adecuadas. - ¡Creíamos que nunca te veríamos de nuevo! ¡No me dejes… más… no nos dejes más… prometiste protegernos!

¿Lo hice? Da igual, si no lo hice, lo cierto es que sí quería protegerlas.

- Hermanito, abraza también a Elisabeth que se está poniendo celosa.

- Niñata estúpida y entrometida, ¿quién te crees que soy, una princesa en apuros? – Bramó Elisabeth sonrojándose y poniendo cara de mal humor.

¿Celosa? ¿La… viuda negra? ¡Wow! ¡Qué faceta suya tan oculta! Aunque pensándolo bien no había quien se creyera eso.

Al rato Amy estaba un poco más calmada. Cuando se separó de mí pude ver que tenía la parte superior de la ropa manchada de sangre y perforada.

Cuando todo se tranquilizó, no las hice esperar y les di la comida y el vestuario. A Elisabeth le di la ropa de niña pequeña, tal y como había previsto, y luego de comer casi todo lo que había llevado en mis mochilas, tomó la ropa y la miró de cerca. Después, me miró a con expresión desafiante. Seguidamente se puso en pie y se marchó sin mediar palabra, con la ropa.

Amy aun tenía lágrimas en la cara. Tras acabar el abrazo parecía completamente agotada y una mueca de preocupación estaba dibujada en su rostro.

- Franz.. creía que no te volvería a ver - Repetía una y otra vez.

- ¡Amy, estás rara últimamente! – Exclamó Helena

Y mientras estábamos hablando apareció Elisabeth… y decir tengo que casi se me cae la mandíbula.

- Ahhhh. – Intenté articular palabra, pero no pude.

- ¡Waw, qué atrevida! – Se sorprendió Helena

- Es esta la ropa que me has traído, ¿no, Franz? ¿Qué tal me queda? – Preguntó malignamente la viuda negra, vistiendo la ropa de niña pequeña.

Lo cierto es que estaba a punto de tener un ataque al corazón. La falda era… bueno… la camiseta… absurdamente ajustada y dejaba al descubierto casi un palmo por encima de su ombligo.

- A lo mejor no me queda bien porque ha cedido un poco, sobretodo a la altura de mi pecho. – Dijo señalando con su dedo la cavidad inferior de la camiseta que no cerraba a causa de… en fin… no cerraba. – Mi pecho es… simplemente, demasiado grande para esta camiseta.

- ¡Hermanitooooo pervertido! ¡Se te cae la baba! ¡Sinvergüenza! – Decía Helena y luego cantaba: - ¡Amy ha perdido! ¡Has perdido esta batalla y puede que la guerra! – Reía infantilmente Helena.

- ¿Qué pasa chico? No has dicho si te gusta… A fin de cuentas tu lo elegiste. ¿Te has quedado sin palabras?

- Eh..ehm..es. – Nada, imposible articular palabra. Recogí mi mandíbula del suelo y me la volví a colocar.

- Hombres… sois todos igual de simples. – Aseguró la viuda negra. - En fin, considéralo un regalito, por la comida y el esfuerzo por protegernos. Voy a ducharme, y a ponerme la ropa nueva.

Y todos hicimos lo mismo, aunque yo en las duchas masculinas. Nos encontrábamos en un polideportivo abandonado. Según Elisabeth era uno de los pocos sitios que había encontrado seguros, y que luego me explicaría por qué.

Lo cierto es que me duché solo, aprovechando el jabón restante en los lavabos y me quité la mugre de años de encima, y refresqué mis malas ideas, cambiándolas por buenas y loables e incumplibles propósitos. También arruiné todas las vendas que me hacían parecer Tutankamón.

Al rato, todos pudimos sentarnos tranquilamente a hablar en la cafetería de aquel amplio polideportivo, situada estratégicamente con vistas al desolador y oscuro interior, y a la quieta piscina central del polideportivo.

Aprovecharon aquel momento para contarme lo que les había pasado: al parecer, habían sido atacadas por tres sujetos dentro de la casa. Pudieron abatirlos, pero como si de una mente colmena se tratara apareció casi el resto de los sanguinarios habitantes del lugar. Tuvieron tiempo de huir, pero fueron perseguidas alrededor de casi todo el pueblo. Huelga decir que no les pareció seguro volver a la casa.

- Y luego sucedió aquel terremoto… - Explicó Helena gesticulando gráficamente. – Fue como un rugido hizo temblar el suelo o algo así, y dejaron de perseguirnos.

- Escucha, chico, esto es casi totalmente irrelevante; sin embargo, lo cierto es que me he fijado en un detalle que te helará la sangre...

Levanté una ceja más que la otra y sentí como se resentía mi cuerpo. Maldita sea, estaba absolutamente al borde de la muerte: que te duela el cuerpo por mover una ceja no es normal del todo.

- Sorpréndeme. – Dije.

- Hay videocámaras… por todas partes. Incluso en las casas. Están ocultas, tienen distintas formas, pero son videocámaras.

- Maldita sea… los mil ojos…

- ¡Eso era lo que nos observaba! – Exclamó Helena. - ¿Puede ser? ¡Todavía me da escalofríos! Brrrrr…

Durante la conversación miré a Amy. Tenía muy mala cara… había dejado de intervenir, y su rostro estaba completamente pálido. Parecía estar quedándose adormecida.

- Amy, ¿estás bien? – Pregunté, ausentándome ligeramente de la conversación, aunque Eli pareció seguir hablando.

- Chico… esto de lo de las cámaras ha hecho aparecer una palabra sobre mi cabeza… "Experimento". – Dijo Eli sacándome de mis cavilaciones.

La palabra Experimento me devolvió a la conversación. ¿Experimento? ¿Aquel… pueblo? ¡No, AQUELLOS pueblos! ¿Formaban parte de un experimento? ¿Qué clase de experimento ilegal y macabro?

Tengo la sensación de como si se estuviera experimentando y analizando el comportamiento de esta gente. Hay algo… alguien, escondido detrás de esas cámaras… moviendo hilos. Estoy segura.

- ¡Dios mío! – Mascullé a regañadientes – Entonces… esa plataforma, con… todas aquellas personas, atadas, listas para ser comidas en vida…

- ¿De qué hablas Chico? – Se extrañó Elisabeth… pero Amy se puso en pie de golpe captando nuestra atención.

- Me … me encuentro mal, me encuentro mal… me encuentro mal – Comenzó a llorar - ¡Ya no puedo aguantarlo más!

Amy se tambaleaba en pie y se tapaba los oídos mientras sus lágrimas caían. Todos nos sobresaltamos preguntándonos qué le pasaría.

- Amy ¡Amy! ¿Qué te pasa?

- No lo aguanto más, Franz… todas esas voces, ¡Por favor, ayúdame! ¡FRANZ! ¡AYÚDAME FRANZ!

- ¡Amy, ÉXPLICATE! ¿qué te pasa? – Dije poniéndome en pie, sobrecogido por la reacción de Amy.

Súbitamente, Amy, fuera de control se abalanzó sobre mí, empujándome, obrándose el milagro. Sucedieron un cúmulo de eventos a continuación. Todo rápidamente. Hubo una explosión brutal. Los cristales de la ventana de la cafetería se hicieron añicos. Un chorreón de sangre me salpicó los ojos cegándome casi por completo. ¿Qué había pasado? ¡¿Qué había sido aquello?

- ¡AMY! – Gritó Helena - ¡AMY! ¡Le ha dado a Amy!

- ¡MALDITA SEA!

Todo se tornó caótico. Los gritos de Amy, el disparo, la explosión, sangre…. Cuando fui consciente de lo que había pasado, la ira me invadió, mis músculos se tensaron, mis dientes se apretaban con fuerza. Mi _desert eagle_ se elevó como mi estandarte.

- ¡Hijos de puta! Ahora que nos hemos reencontrado no nos vais a joder. – Grité, tomando mi pistola con dos manos. Estaba dispuesto a luchar.

Pero en aquel momento no tenía ni idea de que estaba firmando mi sentencia de muerte, pues mi enemigo no era quien yo creía, no era un torpe aldeano, sino un despiadado asesino profesional, contratado por una mano oscura, que mecía los enmarañados y espinosos hilos, con los que se tejía la colmena.

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO. PROXIMO CAPÍTULO: "EL JARDÍN PÚRPURA"**


	7. El jardín púrpura

_La lluvia, cayendo en el exterior: pesada, brutal, cavando cráteres que expulsaban fragmentos cristalinos como géiseres. _

_La tormenta, resaltando el estado de mi mente, en caos, sacudida por el terror de un experimento, siendo observado por miles de ojos, que eran cámaras._

_El viento ululante, helado, recogiendo mi furia hacia la barbarie, la tortura, los brutales asesinatos perpetrados por enmascarados con cuchillos, hachas y sierras. _

_La presión, siendo causa y efecto de la tempestad, cayendo sobre mis hombros como una ola de denso aceite, aplastándome y matándome lentamente, pero sacando la bestia que todos llevamos latente. La bestia que caminaba ahora por los oscuros pasillos, cargando un cañón cuyas balas ya tenían nombre y fecha de caducidad. Aquel que había disparado a Amy, iba a pagarlo, muy caro._

_:::_

**CAPÍTULO VII**

"**El JARDÍN PÚRPURA"**

Los cuatro disparos volaron en pedazos varios fragmentos del marco de la puerta, cuyas astillas rozaron mi cara, dejándome sin respiración. Aquello no era un aldeano sanguinario. Podía detectar la precisión de sus movimientos: había desaparecido inmediatamente después del último disparo y todo había quedado en silencio absoluto.

- ¡Escúchame cabrón! ¡Sé que puedes oírme! – Craso error: dos disparos volaron a mi posición y atravesaron la delgada pared quitándome completamente el aliento, e hicieron que rodara por el suelo resintiéndome del dolor de mis importantes heridas. Pero por suerte las balas no me habían dado.

Lo oí correr hacia mi posición y rodando desde el suelo alcancé de nuevo el marco de la puerta y salí de ella abalanzándome hacia la figura. Sabiendo que aquello jamás se lo esperaría.

Un fogonazo hizo que una parte del techo se desplomara, al tiempo que yo golpeaba salvajemente la cara de aquel sujeto, tirándolo contra el suelo. Su reacción fue instantánea y lanzó porquería a mis ojos desde el suelo y me contraatacó. Su puñetazo se sincronizó con el relámpago y el trueno, girándome la cara, haciéndome expulsar unas gotas de sangre pulverizada, que ya casi no me quedaba.

Ambos reaccionamos rápidamente, encañonándonos con la pistola, pero yo aparté la suya golpeándole los dedos con la culata y me lancé sobre él, pero proyectó mi furia contra una de las paredes, lanzándome contra la misma.

Pude ver uno de sus ojos y parte de su cara en un relámpago. Sus ojos eran miel, su mirada firme, despiadada. Era su turno de golpear. Ni tan si quiera me apuntó con la pistola. Me golpeó sucesivas veces en el estómago y en la cara. Casi no pude defenderme.

- ¿Te ha gustado? ¿Has disfrutado de los golpes? – Le pregunté sarcástico en un respiro. – Pues ahora prueba los míos.

Le golpeé con todos mis conocimientos de defensa personal mas alguna maldad propia adicional, los golpes impactaron hundiendo su piel y sus músculos mientras retrocedía de la potencia del golpe intentando recomponerse. Jamás había golpeado con tantas ganas. Sentí como si le pudiera partir la caja torácica. Pero reaccionó a tiempo, y de una patada me alejó y me apuntó con la pistola.

A esa distancia podía dispararme y yo no podía reaccionar, pero eso no me impidió tensar mis músculos cuan predador y lanzarme al ataque. No obstante, mi agotamiento me pasó factura, y sin poder evitarlo colapsé.

- Franz David Drakkan… - Dijo acercándose a mí y poniéndome boca arriba usando su pie. - ¿Tus últimas palabras?

Estaba jodido. Me habían jugado una mala pasada las heridas. ¡Mierda! No podía morir ahí. Si realmente se estaba experimentando con personas de aquella forma, tenía que sobrevivir al menos hasta poder dar un buen puñetazo al responsable. Y, ¡qué demonios! simplemente no quería morir.

- Chaval, he de confesarte que no sé por qué quieren matarte, pero supongo que habrá una buena razón que justifique el absurdo precio. Así que, escucharé tus últimas palabras…

- Sus últimas palabras son "que te den por culo". Ahora la pregunta es ¿con qué quieres que te de por culo? Escopeta o pistola. – Era la voz de Elisabeth.

Elisabeth entró en escena portando la escopeta que había recogido en el otro pueblo. Sus facciones estaban completamente tensas y de su rostro había desaparecido todo atisbo de piedad. Asimismo, el parche le daba un aspecto aun más sombrío. Apuntaba al asesino con su escopeta mientras avanzaba lentamente.

- ¿Delirios de grandeza? Una periodista de pacotilla sensacionalista amenazando a un asesino profesional… ¿Estás de broma, verdad?

- Capullo, con una escopeta y a esta distancia hasta mi abuela podría amenazarte. No hay que ser un genio para darse cuenta de esto.

El asesino rió forzadamente y tiró su pistola al suelo. Acto seguido me dirigió una mirada. No era un tipo feo, más bien era probable que las mujeres lo consideraran atractivo; no obstante, llevar toda la cara manchada de sangre, de heridas propias y posiblemente de otras personas, le daba un aire sobrecogedor.

Eli se detuvo a una distancia prudencial y apuntó bien a la cabeza del sujeto.

- Estás muy jodido… no sabes cuánto.

- Elisabeth, ¿sabes por qué llevo este pañuelo rojo atado al brazo?

- Te preguntaría que por qué sabes mi nombre, pero ya que parece que te hace mucha ilusión, explícame lo del pañuelo.

- El pañuelo rojo, éste, representa la sangre que he derramado a lo largo de mi vida como asesino. Es lo que día tras día me recuerda lo cabrón que soy, y toda la sangre que me ha salpicado de mis víctimas. Es lo que me recuerda que sigo un camino de no retorno, y que algún día me volarán la cabeza e iré como una de mis balas al infierno, si es que existe. ¿Pero sabes qué?

Hizo una pausa para respirar y dio la espalda a Elisabeth.

- Sorpréndeme - Replicó ésta.

- El infierno está aquí y ahora. Hay gente que piensa que es el tormento que sientes al matar, o al hacer algo malo. Pero están muy equivocados… el infierno es no sentir nada tras matar y matar. El no sentir ninguna clase de remordimientos, y ver que no existe una justicia que te vaya a castigar por lo que has hecho. El ver cuántos crímenes quedan impunes, y a sus autores salir airosos, sin siquiera sentirse mal con ellos mismos.

- ¿Puedo bostezar ya? – Preguntó Seale.

- Lo que quiero hacerte entender es que: no hay esperanza para mí. No siento miedo de nada. No tengo alegría ni razón de vivir, más que ganar dinero y dejarme llevar por todos aquellos placeres pasajeros y mundanos. ¿Sabes lo peligrosa que es una persona sin miedos? ¿Realmente crees que he entrado aquí sin un as en la manga?

¿Me lo parecía a mí o se contradecía? Si no tenía miedo ¿para qué quería un as en la manga? ¿No podría haber entrado simplemente en plan Rambo?

- Lo que quiero decir – continuó – es que al no tener ningún tipo de miedo, aun a pesar de la situación del exterior, he podido planificar fríamente mis movimientos.

- ¡Cállate ya y escucha, gilipollas! ¿Sabes quién soy? ¡Enhorabuena! ¿No tienes miedo? ¡Enhorabuena! Yo no sé quién eres ni me interesa, porque desde el momento que pusiste un pie dentro de este polideportivo pasaste a ser un cadáver que se pudrirá en el suelo sin que a nadie le importe una mierda. Así que, te devuelvo la bola. ¿Tus últimas palabras?

- Puedo sacaros de este sitio… con vida.

Y el tiempo se detuvo. ¡Un momento! ¿Qué?

- ¡¿Qué? – Exclamé desconcertado y vi que Elisabeth se extrañaba también.

Esas fueron mis últimas palabras. Ya puedes disparar… si quieres.

- Espera Eli. – Y me dirigí al asesino - ¿Qué se supone que quieres decir?

- Resumiendo: me han mandado en avión privado a asesinaros. Tengo el avión esperándome en un aeropuerto cercano y puedo salvaros.

- ¿Dónde está el truco? – Preguntó sabiamente Eli.

El asesino volvió a reír forzadamente.

- El truco es que sólo me voy a llevar a uno de vosotros. Podéis hacer dos cosas: volarme la cabeza y morir buscando el camino de vuelta a casa, o dejarme que mate a uno de vosotros y el otro me acompañe… porque evidentemente Amy no se encuentra dentro de las personas que pueden volver a casa.

- Rata miserable… - Me enfurecí. ¿Acaso lo decía porque había matado a Amy?

- No estás en condiciones de hablar así, ya que no tienes tu arma. Así que por lo pronto, con que Elisabeth baje su arma te mataré y me la llevaré a ella de vuelta a casa.

¡Maldita sea! Miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza en aquellos momentos. Puede parecer una decisión fácil… ¡maldita sea! Pero… en aquel lugar, después de tantos días pasando hambre, estando al borde de la muerte… ¡Con cada paso que dabas ponías tu pie en la tumba! ¡Y de qué manera! Era un proposición realmente… seductora. Era la tentación en mayúsculas.

Elisabeth palideció. Incluso habiéndonos hecho tan cercanos los tres en aquellos días, no dejaba de ser una proposición tremendamente jugosa. Pasar de estar al borde de la muerte, sin ningún tipo de esperanzas más que la de sobrevivir al día… pasar de eso a tener la posibilidad de volver a casa. ¡Joder!

- ¡Vaya! Parece que era un buen as en la manga… sobretodo si os digo que os dejaré que me llevéis atado y apuntándome con la pistola, para que veáis que no es ninguna clase de trampa. – Continuó como disfrutando de nuestro desconcierto – Por cierto, se me acaba la paciencia, así que el primero que diga "llévame a mí" se salvará y el otro será pasto de los caníbales.

Me llevé las manos a la cara y me froté los ojos, sin creerme la situación. Era tan fácil como decir "vete a la mierda", y pegarle un tiro… pero con esto todas las esperanzas de volver desaparecían. ¡Maldita sea! No era una decisión fácil, de hecho, Elisabeth había perdido la expresión segura de sí misma y comenzaba a respirar agitadamente. ¿Se estaba planteando el matarme para salvarse? Yo no quería ni que aquella idea se pasara por mi cabeza. ¿Matar a Elisabeth? Pero si lo hacía estaba salvado. ¿Qué clase de broma macabra era aquella?

Vi que Elisabeth dudaba por unos segundos, y acto seguido movía la boca en un intento de producir sonidos, pero no podía dejarla hablar, no quería escuchar aquello, así que me adelanté.

- ¡De acuerdo! – Grité mirando al asesino. - ¡Acepto!

Elisabeth se puso lívida y el asesino me miró sin expresar ningún tipo de sentimiento. Creo que nadie se lo esperaba. Ni yo mismo. Había dado un paso adelante y ya no podía retirarme. Había tomado la decisión, aunque estaba realmente asustado por ello.

- Entonces, lo siento Elisabeth, pero ya se ha decidido. ¿Tienes algo que ofrecer para que cambie de opinión y lo mate a él, en vez de a ti?

- ¡Asesino! Estás sacando conclusiones precipitadas. – Expliqué – He aceptado, pero lo que acepto es que me mates a mí y la salves a ella.

Ambos me miraron estupefactos. Y no, no estaba actuando como un héroe, sino como un cobarde.

Elisabeth comenzó a reírse con fuerza y maldad, aunque no sé si era del asesino o a mí. – ¿No ves que te está tomando el pelo, asesino? La basura como tú, sin escrúpulos, probablemente no sea capaz de entenderlo, pero te garantizo que prefiero morir al lado del chico que salvarme gracias a un pacto miserable contigo.

Respiré profundamente. Así es que eso era lo que estaba pensando… Me sentí mal por haber dudado de ella, pero reconfortado por su tajante respuesta. Sin embargo, lo que sucedió a continuación me dejó de piedra. Elisabeth había bajado la guardia, y en esa fracción de segundo, el asesino se había colocado detrás mía y había puesto un cuchillo de combate en mi cuello.

_- Check mate_

- Cobarde… - Dijo Elisabeth enfurecida por su propio despiste.

- Mi trato sigue en pie. ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis pactar? Si no lo hacéis, moriréis los dos, lo cual no tiene sentido. ¡Mejor que se salve uno!

Pero en aquel momento entró en escena alguien a quien no esperábamos. Helena llegó casi sin respiración al lugar donde nos encontrábamos y por un momento se quedó perpleja ante la situación.

- ¡Hermanito! ¿Hermanito? ¿Elisabeth? ¿Quién es ese señor? ¿Otro superviviente?

- No… este hombre es…

- ¡Ya sé! ¡Papi! ¿Está bien que te llame así?

¿Qué? ¿Qué parte de "llamar papi a la persona que está a punto de seccionar el cuello de un amigo" tenía sentido para Helena? Sin embargo, aunque parezca increíble, pude notar una extraña reacción en mi atacante. De repente su presa se suavizó de sobremanera.

- ¿Papi? – Se extrañó también Elisabeth.

- ¡Eli! Olvídalo… ¡he venido a buscarte porque Amy está muy mal! Amy se muere…

El corazón me dio un vuelco. Sentí como si perdiera las fuerzas en las piernas. Todas las heridas, las contusiones, la fiebre pasada y la tensión me estaba pasando factura. Amy… iba a morir por culpa de aquel cabrón, y no podíamos hacer nada.

Pero algo sucedió al margen de nuestras expectativas. El asesino lanzó el cuchillo al suelo y se sentó en el suelo, al tiempo que yo caía sin fuerzas.

- Id a atender a Amy. Me rindo. – Aseguró el asesino.

Todos nos quedamos estupefacto salvo Helena, que parecía sonriente. ¡Sonriente, con Amy muriéndose! ¿Qué demonios? Creo que me estaba volviendo loco.

Elisabeth se dirigió al asesino y le golpeó con brutalidad en la cabeza para dejarlo inconsciente.

- Tráelo a la sala, con Amy. – Me dijo y luego se dirigió a Helena. - ¡Vamos con Amy, rápido!

Cuando llegamos, Amy se encontraba sentada en la mesa con una quemadura de bala en el hombro y la cabeza apoyada sobre las manos, cubriéndose la cara.

- Se… ¿muere? – Pregunté cuando llegué a la sala.

- ¡Yahoo! He conseguido ablandar el corazón del asesino.

- Así que nos has engañado… Por cierto, ¿cómo estás Amy? Pensé que el disparo te había dado de lleno.

Amy estaba mal. Su tez era de un color blanquecino leche mezclado con tonos amarillentos, su expresión reflejaba agotamiento y dolor.

- La cabeza… me va a estallar. Oigo un murmullo constante… como si me hablaran al oído. Es un _run run_, constante, pesado… siento… siento, como presión. – Dijo, mientras se apretaba la cabeza con las palmas de sus manos. – Siento que me fuera a explotar, me duelen los ojos, me cuesta respirar…

Helena se acercó a Amy y la abrazó por la espalda y le acarició la cabeza con ternura.

- El estrés y la presión a la que te somete este lugar nos va a matar chico.

- No si nos vamos de aquí… todos, en el avión de este sujeto. – Dije, señalando al inconsciente asesino.

Átalo con las cuerdas de la piscina.

- Franz… tenemos que irnos de aquí… - Dijo Amy tomándome del brazo, justo antes de que fuera a por las cuerdas.

Descendí a la piscina después de haber recogido el cuchillo del asesino y corté un fragmento de cuerda de las que delimitaban los distintos carriles de la piscina. A la vuelta, al pasar por delante de la entrada escuché fuertes golpes. Estaban allí, una vez más nos habían descubierto.

Me apresuré hasta la cafetería y advertí a todos del peligro. Atamos al asesino con un nudo marinero que la viuda negra conocía.

- ¿Votos para dejarlo aquí y que se lo coman los caníbales? – Elisabeth y yo levantamos la mano, pero Amy y Helena la mantuvieron abajo.

- Sí, yo también creo que es una crueldad. Asesino, ¡despierta! – Grité, y abofeteé su cara algo más fuerte de lo necesario.

- Mia… - Murmuró el hombre en voz baja.

- Asesino, tenemos que irnos. Te hemos atado las manos por precaución, pero podrás correr normalmente, vámonos.

Y corrimos a través de la cafetería para salir a la parte posterior del edificio, luego de cruzar la piscina, y una pista de baloncesto totalmente deshabitada. Pero no es esperaba alguna sorpresa más. Amy cayó al suelo sin fuerzas.

- ¿Amy? ¿Qué te pasa? – Dije agachándome mientras las expresiones de preocupación se propagaban entre el grupo.

- No puedo… no puedo seguir… me duele mucho… - ¡Joder!

Me aproximé a ella y le toqué la frente. ¡Estaba ardiendo! Casi sentí que me quemara la mano.

- Quédate aquí con los dos un momento, Helena. Elisabeth, ven.

- Franz… - murmuró Amy.

- ¿Sí?

- Al final defendí a Helena, como me pediste. – Eran típicas palabras de alguien que se da por vencido y que quiere asegurarse de que al menos quede constancia de algo bueno que ha hecho.

- ¡Te equivocas! Todavía no hemos vuelto a casa, ¡así que ponte bien y sigue protegiendo a Helena! – Le repliqué apartándome ligeramente del grupo junto a Elisabeth.

La viuda negra me acompañó.

- ¿Usó el cuchillo? ¿Mató a alguien para defender a Helena?

- ¡Qué va! Usó su cuerpo para cubrirla de una puñalada.

- ¡Mierda! ¿Habéis desinfectado su herida? – Eli asintió con la cabeza.

Sujeté mi cabeza con las dos manos. Me volvía ese intenso dolor, probablemente ahora provocado por el estrés. Nos teníamos inmediatamente que ir o nos pillarían, y no nos quedaban muchas balas: en un sitio cerrado, con un hombre atado de manos, una niña desarmada, Amy con una fiebre altísima… maldita sea, las probabilidades de sobrevivir eran cero.

- ¡Tú!, asesino. – Dijo Eli volviendo al grupo y dirigiéndose a aquel hombre.

- ¿Qué?

- El avión en el que ibas a llevarnos a alguno de nosotros. ¡¿Está muy lejos de aquí?

- Es un pequeño detalle que os quería comentar cuanto antes… y es que… tal avión no existe.

Elisabeth tomó la escopeta y apuntó a la cabeza del asesino.

- No se te ocurra vacilarme o tus sesos quedarán esparcidos por el suelo.

- Eli, tranquila. – Le dije apartando la escopeta de la cabeza de aquel sujeto – Asesino, ¿a dónde diablos ibas a ir cuando nos mataras?

Al jardín púrpura. Está realmente cerca de aquí. No tengo ni idea de quién o qué me espera ahí, pero me dijeron que fuera cuando acabara el trabajo.

- ¿Cómo sabes que está cerca de aquí?

- Estuve antes de venir. Cuando vi que me metía en la boca del lobo. decidí asegurarme de que realmente existía tal lugar al que huir.

Súbitamente, a través del pasillo por el que habíamos venido se escucharon pasos. Pero no eran de personas. Algo se acercaba a una velocidad vertiginosa por el pasillo.

- ¡Franz! Vámonos… vámonos. – Pidió Amy sollozando.

- ¡Pues vámonos! – Apremié e intentó ponerse en pie, pero se caía.

Me dolía todo, casi no podía si quiera mantenerme en pie, pero había que sacar fuerzas de flaqueza. Fui a Amy y la cogí en brazos. Sentí casi como si se me fueran a desprender los músculos. Un intenso dolor atormentó hasta mi alma, pero no había otro remedio.

- ¡Go! – Grité y salimos corriendo, pero algo nos perseguía.

- ¡No miréis hacia atrás, corred, corred! – Y volamos hacia la puerta de emergencia, encabezados por Elisabeth, que la abrió de una patada y apuntó al exterior como si una horda de caníbales nos esperara. Pero no, el exterior estaba oscuro y desértico.

- ¡La puerta! – Grité.

- ¡Son perros lo que nos persiguen! Huelen fatal. – Explicó el asesino, y haciendo una pirueta consiguió encajar la puerta con sus pies.

Segundos más tarde se produjo un brutal impacto contra la puerta metálica que provocó que esta se aboyara profundamente. Luego se escucharon unos gemidos de dolor, aunque del susto, no los pudimos escuchar bien, pues ya huíamos de aquel lugar.

- ¡Perros! ¿De metal? – Preguntó irónicamente Eli.

- Olía a perros.

- A lo mejor es tu hedor. - Cuando Elisabeth atacaba no había defensa posible.

- Malditos piratas. – Bueno, la falta de tacto y el humor negro siempre era un recurso de la gente de aquella calaña.

Sorprendentemente para nosotros, tras salir de aquel lugar no nos encontramos a nadie. Todo parecía anormalmente quieto, pero tan sumamente amenazador como siempre.

Aminoramos el ritmo, dado que Helena estaba al borde de la asfixia, y anduvimos a través de las amplias calles, entre edificios abandonados. ¿Quién recordaba ahora aquellos viejos pueblos de montaña, dejados de la mano de Dios? Aquello era casi una ciudad, artificialmente creada, por supuesto, probablemente para atraer a gente con la que llevar a cabo un macabro experimento.

Recorrimos un trecho amplísimo. No tenía una noción clara del tiempo, pero creo que anduvimos más de una hora hasta llegar a un emplazamiento con una densidad de viviendas que quedaba reducida a casi cero, al igual que la vegetación. Sin embargo, desde aquel lugar podía verse el jardín púrpura. No me había dicho que estaba allí, pero yo sospechaba que aquella mansión que se veía sola, alejada de toda vivienda, y rodeada de alambres de espinas y altas verjas, cubiertas por pequeños y puntiagudos tejados, era nuestro destino.

De cualquier modo, fue cuando llegamos a la entrada que mi sospecha se confirmó, y es que, a través del pórtico, podía verse un jardín atestado de cerias rojas y azules, de colores cuasi fosforescentes que iluminaban el muro frontal de la mansión de un intenso color púrpura.

- ¡Qué bonito! ¡Mira cuántos Timmy's! – Gritó Helena, como siempre, ajena a la situación. Sin alguien tan optimista era difícil sobrevivir allí.

Amy dormitaba, mientras que Elisabeth trataba de ocultar su fatiga, que se manifestaba claramente. Yo, por mi parte, quería creer que el viaje estaba a punto de acabar; pero sabía que no era así. Aun reverberaba en mi mente aquella corazonada que tuve cuando encontramos a Helena. Quería creer que era simplemente un temor infundado; sin embargo, en mi fuero interno, algo me decía que terribles acontecimientos estaban por suceder.

- Chico… despierta.

- ¿Qué?

- Chaval, ¿estás bien?

- ¿De verdad me está preguntando eso la persona que ha intentado asesinarme?

Dejé a Amy en el suelo y la tapé con mi chaqueta. Yo también me senté a su lado. La chica temblaba, al igual que mis brazos.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – Pregunté tomando aire.

- ¡Ehhhhh! ¡¿alguien por ahí dentro? ¡NECESITAMOS AYUDA!

- ¡¿Pero tú eres tonto o qué te pasa? – Preguntó retóricamente Elisabeth. - ¿Qué quieres, que nos rodeen los psicópatas?

Helena se aproximó a mí y me tiró del jersey.

- ¿Y si saltamos la verja?

- Niña, coge un poco de agua de alguna de las mochilas y tírala sobre la verja.

La joven le hizo caso y la reacción fue la esperada por el asesino. Hubo un chisporroteo azul y naranja que desprendió una sutil humareda.

- Moraleja: si tocas la verja acabaras como un pollo al horno. – Aseguró el asesino.

- Así que es posible que haya supervivientes dentro… - Exclamó Helena.

Pero yo no creía que la palabra fuera "supervivientes", y estaba seguro de que Elisabeth opinaba como yo.

Mientras estábamos entretenidos con la conversación, pensando en qué hacer, la puerta principal de la mansión se abrió, y por la puerta apareció la figura de una mujer ataviada con vestuario de sirvienta, cofia incluida. Si ya de por sí aquello era sumamente extraño, más lo era que portaba una máscara anti-gas, un paraguas en su mano izquierda y una pistola en su mano derecha.

- Chico, refréscame la memoria, ¿estamos en carnaval? ¿O en el april's fool?

- Supervivientes… - Joder, ¿pero qué clase de broma era aquella?

La mujer siguió aproximándose, y cuando estuvo en la puerta se quedó callada y comenzó a observarnos, a través de la máscara. Al cabo de un minuto, el asesino saltó.

- Señorita, nosotros, nos estamos mojando.

- ¿Quiénes sois?

Buena pregunta. Lo cierto es que me quedé sin palabras para responder.

- Escucha, estamos mojados, heridos, cansados, perdidos… Hemos sufrido un accidente de aviación y hemos venido a parar a este sitio. Hemos sido atacados por chalados caníbales, por un asesino… - Habló Eli.

- Esperen un momento, por favor. – Dijo la sirvienta bajando su pistola y se volvió a la casa.

Estaba desconcertado y preocupado. No habíamos visto a ningún aldeano loco desde que llegamos al polideportivo, pero estaba seguro de que había gente cerca. Seguía sintiendo todos esos ojos clavados sobre mí, esa atmósfera pegajosa y aplastante, aunque el ambiente que se respiraba allí era distinto.

- El señor de la casa os recibirá. – Dijo la sirvienta, que había vuelto en el tiempo en el que yo estaba divagando.

Nos abrió la puerta y la acompañamos por el empedrado camino, flanqueado por cerias, hasta llegar al marco de la puerta. Cuando lo cruzamos, entramos en un cubículo de paredes de aluminio con una puerta semejante a la de los aviones. Parecía estar cerrada a presión.

La sirvienta cerró la puerta que daba al jardín púrpura y quedamos atrapados en aquel pequeño espacio de aluminio situado entre el portón de entrada y la puerta de avión.

De repente un ruido monumental brotó de todas partes, un ruido como el que se escucharía a escasos centímetros de una turbina de un avión cuando está girando a toda máquina.

- Por favor, respiren profundamente y contengan la respiración hasta que el ruido se detenga. – Solicitó la sirvienta.

El ruido brutal se mantuvo por unos segundos, en los cuales, primero sentí como si fuera a ser sorbido por una aspiradora gigante, y luego sentí un profundo mareo y agotamiento. Tras aquella indescriptible experiencia, la "puerta de avión" se abrió automáticamente, y pudimos entrar a lo que era el verdadero hall de la mansión.

Una amplia sala, iluminada con una gran lámpara de araña central, espolvoreaba luminosas partículas en un hálito de luz que revestía la magnánima escalera de mármol central, al tiempo que las pequeñas _áreas de estar,_ constituidas por varios sofás, a ambos lados de la escalera, circundando cada uno sendas mesas, talladas en lo que parecía madera de calidad. Por lo demás, la decoración era parca en todos los aspectos. Si bien, algún cuadro con aspecto barato o casero, pendía de las beiges paredes, algo resentidas por cierta manifestación de humedad, y alguna que otra planta artificial descansaba aleatoriamente hundida en algún jarrón o vasija cuyo valor era totalmente desconocido para mí.

- ¿Amy, puedes caminar? - Aun parecía adormecida, y tenía la sensación de que no era conveniente que se durmiera con la fiebre tan alta.

- Sí.. Franz, gracias… - Respondió, y procedí a dejarla en el suelo.

- Síganme, les acompañaré adonde está el señor.

Yo habría dicho que era americana por su acento; sin embargo, creía recordar que Elisabeth nos había dicho que no estábamos en América. ¿Sabría ya dónde nos encontrábamos? ¿En qué parte del planeta?

Mientras seguíamos a la sirvienta a través del hall al flanco izquierdo de la casa, Amy se tambaleó y cayó sobre sus rodillas al suelo.

- Estoy muy mareada.

- Dame la mano, Amy. - Y la levanté, y mantuvimos el paso cogidos de la mano, hasta que finalmente llegamos a la cocina de la casa.

Una cocina de un tamaño que, normalmente, podría catalogarse de "grande" pero que para la mansión de que se trataba, uno podía decir que era anormalmente pequeña.

Una mesa central de madera pálida, rodeada de incómodas sillas, constituían el eje de la sala, en cuyos límites se agrupaban los distintos electrodomésticos propios de una cocina. Mi vista se posó sobre el único aparato que hacía ruido, que era el lavavajillas; pero sin duda, lo que más llamó la atención fue el "señor" de la casa.

Se encontraba sentado en la silla presidencial, embutido en un batín rosa, comiendo con su mano derecha, mientras su izquierda descansaba sobre un periódico.

- Buenas. ¿Quiénes sois? ¿Y qué hacéis aquí? – Preguntó sin siquiera mirarnos.

- Me contrató la chica de vainilla… - Comenzó a decir el asesino, pero el hombre le interrumpió casi a mitad de frase.

- ¿Queréis tomar algo? ¿Batido de vainilla decías? – Sugirió.

- No, he dicho que vengo de parte de la chica de Vainilla.

- Ah, ¡Qué bien! – Evidentemente lo estaba ignorando. No le importaba en absoluto. – Bueno, ¿ y cuándo os vais? Por cierto podéis poneros cómodos.

La conversación estaba tomando un cariz absurdo, y Amy estaba cada vez peor.

- Escucha, tenemos a una chica muy grave. Necesitamos medicamentos y una cama para que descanse.

Al escuchar estas palabras, levantó por primera vez la vista y acto seguido se puso en pie, y se dirigió a Amy.

- Vaya, ¿qué sois, una expedición de la tercera edad? – Dijo observando nuestro lamentable aspecto.

- Eso no tuvo gracia. – Respondió la sirvienta.

- ¿Cómo te llamas?

- Amy.

- Ven conmigo, Amy. Has tenido suerte, soy médico y voy a curarte. – Explicó rápidamente, y le pasó la mano por encima de los hombros, llevándosela de mi lado, pero segundos más tarde, Amy se soltó y volvió a mi tambaleándose. Se aferró a mi torso y colocó sus labios en mi oreja, y me susurró al oído.

Acto seguido, la chica volvió con el presunto médico, y ambos abandonaron la sala, mientras mi faz se tornaba pálida. No podía creer lo que había oído.

- Los demás, mientras tanto, siéntanse como en su casa. – Dijo la sirvienta.

En aquel momento me dejé caer en una de las sillas. Todo había sido rápido y extraño. ¿Quién era aquella gente tan rara? Por un momento dudé si debía haber dejado a Amy sola con aquel hombre. Pero con los acontecimientos que sucedieron a continuación supe que nunca debía haber permitido que se llevaran a Amy: recuerdo los gritos de Elisabeth, el llanto de Helena… pero lo que más recuerdo, sin duda, son las últimas palabras que Amy me dijo al oído: "Cuando esto acabe… ¿saldrás conmigo unos meses, y luego… te casarás conmigo?" Fue como fantasear con la vida, cuando se estaba enfermo de muerte.

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO. PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "DESAPARICIÓN"**


	8. Desaparición

**_En el capítulo anterior... _**_Franz y las chicas tomaron como rehén al asesino, el cual los llevó hasta el lugar al que debía ir después de cometer los asesinatos. El lugar en cuestión era una mansión situada en el extrarradio, habitada por dos misteriosos personajes, el doctor Taylor y la sirvienta de la máscara anti-gas. Taylor se llevó a Amy con la promesa de que la curaría, pero llegado el momento, Franz comienza a inquietarse con la tardanza del doctor. ¿Era en realidad quien decía ser el médico o tal vez era solo una artimaña para llevarse a Amy con oscuros fines? Ahora se encuentra el grupo protagonista en la cocina de la mansión, aguardando a la vuelta de Taylor. Sin embargo, las peores sospechas de Franz comienzan a cobrar fundamento._

:::

**CAPÍTULO VIII**

"**DESAPARICIÓN"**

**:::**

Cuando hubieron pasado veinte minutos, comencé a impacientarme, preguntándome si no estaban tardando demasiado. Pero tendrían que pasar unas horas, hasta que me diera cuenta de que algo no era normal allí: todos habían desaparecido. Ahora, solo quedábamos el asesino y yo.

Sin embargo, el comienzo del éxodo tuvo lugar la primera vez que la sirvienta con extraño aspecto habló:

- Disculpen mi pregunta, pero… ¿Esa chica que se fue con el doctor Taylor no era la famosa actriz Amy Ashworth? – Preguntó la sirvienta con la máscara anti-gas

No me gustaba que supieran eso. Podría parecer una tontería, pero en aquel lugar sin ley, que el "médico" desconocido aquel se quedara a solas con una chica, que además era una actriz famosa, a la cual habían reconocido… no me gustaba un pelo.

- Lo es. – Respondió el asesino secamente.

Lo contemplé por un momento. Parecía ausente, sumido en sus pensamientos, del mismo modo que Elisabeth, solo que ésta se puso en pie de la silla cuando mis ojos se posaron sobre ella.

- Necesito ir al servicio. – Pidió Eli.

- Saliendo de la cocina, debajo de las escaleras. – Dijo la sirvienta, y nuestra compañera abandonó la sala.

Tic tac, tic tac, tic tac. Los minutos pasaban, aunque mi noción del tiempo había desaparecido por completo. Era de noche desde que había llegado a aquel inmenso pueblo que parecía casi una ciudad. ¿Qué hora sería? ¿Qué día? ¿Dónde estábamos? Mis ojos se cerraron por el agotamiento. Cuando los abrí tuve la sensación de que habían pasado segundos, y sin embargo es posible que hubieran llegado a pasar horas.

Miré alrededor buscando a Elisabeth, pero ésta no había vuelto. Helena, por su parte tampoco estaba allí. Sentí saliva densa y pastosa en mi boca, y una ligera jaqueca. ¿Cuánto tiempo habría dormido? Estaba desorientado y desconcertado.

En la sala quedaban el asesino y la sirvienta. Ésta iba de un lado a otro recogiendo utensilios de cocina, o más bien cambiándolos de sitio. Cuando acabó, se dirigió a nosotros y se quedó callada durante unos segundos. Luego habló:

- Si me disculpan, tengo tareas de la casa pendientes. Esperen aquí, por favor. El doctor Taylor volverá en breve. – Explicó la sirvienta y abandonó la cocina de servicio a la que nadie volvía.

Me había quedado a solas con el asesino. Definitivamente algo no me olía bien. ¿Formaba esto parte del plan del asesino? ¿Habíamos sido demasiado ingenuos? Probablemente. ¿Qué hacían dos personas viviendo en aquella mansión, rodeados de aquellos habitantes sádicos? No me cuadraba nada… nada. Y, sin embargo, hacía ya un buen rato que había dejado a un desconocido llevarse a Amy, y había dejado que Elisabeth se fuera sola. Esto por no hablar de Helena, que había desaparecido sin que siquiera me diera cuenta ¡Mierda! ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera permitido eso?

- Voy a dar una vuelta.

- ¿Y a mí qué me cuentas? – Replicó el asesino mientras jugaba inclinándose hacia atrás con la silla.

Dada su respuesta, decidí propinar un puntapié a la pata sobre la que se apoyaba la silla, provocando que el asesino cayera de espaldas y rodara por el suelo.

- ¡Me cago en… - Pude escuchar blasfemando al asesino mientras yo salía de la cocina como una exhalación.

Entré en el iluminado y desértico hall. ¿Por dónde comenzar a buscar? Parecía una gran mansión pero al menos había seis personas circulando por allí. Tendría que toparme con alguna en algún momento.

Ascendí las enormes escalinatas centrales y anduve en pos del flanco oeste de la casa. La amplia iluminación del hall moría en un, escasamente, iluminado y estrecho pasillo, flanqueados por puertas a ambos lados, como si se tratara de habitaciones de un hotel.

Recorrí el pasillo pegando mi oreja a cada una de las puertas, pero nada se escuchaba desde el interior. ¿Estarían vacías las habitaciones? Decidí llamar a una y abrir. El interior estaba oscuro y en calma. El pequeño habitáculo poseía un escritorio, dos camas y una sala adyacente que probablemente sería el cuarto de baño.

Cerré la puerta y decidí recorrer el resto del pasillo entrando a todas las habitaciones, pero para mi sorpresa no encontré a nadie. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Dónde estaba todo el mundo?

Al final del corredor, un gran ventanal de mi tamaño ponía fin al flanco oeste de aquella mansión. Me asomé brevemente por la ventana y pude ver el exterior, oscuro y lluvioso, como venía siendo costumbre estos últimos días.

Di media vuelta y volví al hall. Descendí las escaleras y abrí todas las puertas que había, salvo la entrada principal: un comedor con una gran mesa, unos servicios… entré en los masculinos y los femeninos y nadie. ¡Nadie! ¿Qué demonios estaba pasando allí? ¡Todo el mundo había desaparecido!

Comencé a ponerme nervioso y me dirigí a la cocina a ver si habían vuelto, pero mis sospechas se confirmaron: ni siquiera el asesino estaba en aquella sala. ¿Qué clase de broma era aquella? Desenfundé mi _desert eagle_, y salí de nuevo al hall. Me dirigí hacia la puerta principal e intenté abrirla. Imposible, herméticamente cerrada. De hecho, ni poseía pomo. Contemplé las ventanas por un segundo, y traté de abrirlas sin éxito, ya que no poseían manivela. Estaba encerrado en aquella mansión. ¿Con qué propósitos? Cada vez estaba más convencido de que se trataba de una trampa.

Entonces noté una presencia a mis espaldas: un cosquilleo recorrió mi cuello. Contuve la respiración y decidí girarme lentamente, pero no había nada, ni nadie. ¡Estaba comenzando a volverme paranoico!

Súbitamente, otro ruido. Esta vez proveniente del flanco este de la construcción. Volé escaleras arriba y avancé a través del pasillo, detectando como una de las puertas se cerraba sigilosamente. Alcé mi pistola y me aposté contra el muro colindante a la puerta, como hacen los policías en las películas (yo eso no lo había hecho todavía).

Mi corazón volvía a latir aceleradamente, mi garganta se secaba por momentos, y mis manos sudaban. Era, evidentemente, una trampa, pero no podía acribillar la puerta para coser a balazos a quien estuviera detrás de ella.

De un movimiento rápido giré el pomo y entrando en el habitáculo encaré a mi enemigo o enemigos desconocidos.

- Hola Potter. – Dijo una voz que conocía a mi oreja derecha. ¿Potter? Supuse que lo decía por la cicatriz que recorría mi frente y mejilla. La cicatriz que me había dejado el carnicero.

Acto seguido recibí un brutal golpe en mi pistola que salió volando por los aires. Era el asesino. Tuve unos segundos para mirarlo y me percaté de que no llevaba ya las manos atadas.

- Hola, capullo. – Repliqué y decidí responder al golpe con un puñetazo, pero lo evadió casi sin esfuerzo y respondió con un impacto en la boca de mi estómago que me cortó la respiración.

Lancé mi mano a su entrepierna para golpearle y dejarlo fuera de juego, pero apartó mi mano de una patada y luego me derribó con otra. Vi el techo, y en él las estrellas, todas las constelaciones. Por algún motivo no sentí miedo, pero sí rabia, que me hizo ponerme en pie.

El asesino me miraba con una sonrisa en su faz.

- Eres lamentable. ¿De verdad me han enviado a matar a un mierdecilla como tú?

Si una vez le pude, le podía ahora, de nuevo. Me lancé a por él para golpearlo en la cara y ni se molestó en esquivarlo. Recibió el impacto, que le giró la cara, pero mantuvo su sonrisa.

- Acabas de dejar tu última oportunidad. – Pero yo reaccioné instantáneamente y traté de golpearlo de nuevo.

Fue imposible. Era un muro infranqueable… me devolvió todos los golpes, hasta que caí al suelo sin fuerzas. Luego me pisó la cabeza.

- Así que era una trampa…

- ¿Trampa? ¿Qué trampa? Eres débil, un inútil, y también un débil mental. No necesito una trampa para deshacerme de ti, eres como una hormiga a la que puedo eliminar pisándola. ¿Qué mierdas te crees que haces perdonándome la vida después de haberte intentado matar? Métete tu piedad por el culo… yo no la necesito. La piedad es para los hipócritas de tu calaña.

- ¿Esa es tu forma de decir gracias?

Como respuesta me pisó con fuerza la cabeza. Sentí como si me fuera a reventar.

Eres tan patético que si lo deseas, puedo dejar de pisarte la cabeza y vuelves a intentar tocarme.

- Tú ganas… ¿Qué quieres? ¿Matarme? – No tenía fuerzas para nada. El peso de los días en aquel lugar me estaban agotando física y psicológicamente.

El asesino dejó de pisarme la cabeza y se sentó sobre la cama. Yo me giré y me coloqué mirando al techo, respirando profundamente.

- Escúchame, Potter, ¿pretendes sobrevivir aquí perdonándole la vida a quienes te intentan matar? ¿Confiando en cualquier capullo que parezca humano? Como el ¿médico? ése de pacotilla.

- ¿No tienes nada que ver en esto, no?

- Ahora mismo habría podido matarte si hubiera querido… como ya te he dicho, no me hace falta ninguna trampa para acabar con tu patética vida. Pero aunque no sea una trampa mía, es posible que mientras hablamos estén violando a tu amiguita.

Salté como un resorte. Mis músculos se tensaron, y mis dientes se apretaron con fuerza por la rabia que sentía. Me sentía desconcertado y culpable.

- Tranquilízate, inútil, ¿qué crees que vas a conseguir enfureciéndote? Es momento de pensar fríamente.

- Vaya, ahora me da consejos un asesino… ¿A qué se debe el que me perdones la vida e incluso me des consejos? ¿Piedad?

Ya te lo he dicho, imbécil, la piedad es una falta de respeto hacia los demás… Tengo mis motivos para no matarte, por el momento.

Estupendo, es decir, que cuando tuviera algún despiste, y el asesino ya no me necesitara acabaría con mi vida.

- Puedo explicártelo ahora, pero creo que no te interesa perder el tiempo. Así que iré al grano por el momento. Voy a daros mi apoyo para sacaros en parte de esta mierda porque os necesito.

- Todo un detalle – Apunté irónicamente.

- ¿No sabes cuando cerrar la boca, verdad?

- Soy un bocazas. – Repliqué

El asesino se puso en pie y se asomó a la ventana de la habitación.

- Comencemos por: ¿cuánta gente que crees que vive en esta casa? - ¿Era una pregunta con truco? Habíamos visto a dos personas y la casa estaba vacía…

- ¿Dos personas? – Dije sentándome en la cama.

En aquellos momentos, la puerta de entrada al dormitorio se abrió y una muchacha con un parche en el ojo y una escopeta en sus manos entró. Era Elisabeth.

- ¡Eli! ¿Dónde diablos te habías metido?

- Primero, ya te he dicho que no me llames Eli. Segundo, asesino, desaparece de mi vista. – Dijo apuntando a la cabeza al asesino.

- Uuuuu, ¡cuánta hostilidad!

Tengo a Helena cubriendo el hall, vigílala.

- Sargento… - Dijo el asesino despidiéndose de Eli, irónicamente.

- Esclavo… - Replicó a la despedida.

Acto seguido se aproximó a mí y sonrió. ¡¿Sonrió?

- ¿Por qué lo has expulsado? No estaba haciendo nada malo…

- ¿No es evidente, cariño? Quería estar a solas contigo. – Dijo sentándose a mi lado en la cama.

Me desconcertó completamente. ¿Pero qué…? Y rápidamente rompió a reír. Ante mi cara de absoluto desconcierto.

- Deja de soñar despierto, chico, y escúchame. Sé dónde nos encontramos…

- ¿Eh?

- ¡Nuestro emplazamiento, localización, punto del mapamundi en el que estamos!

- ¡¿En serio? ¿Dónde?

- De momento, te dejaré que lo pienses porque no necesitas saberlo inmediatamente, pero tienes datos más que suficientes. En cuanto se confirmen mis sospechas te lo digo… aunque te daré unas pistas que nos van a venir bien ahora mismo.

Creo de la viuda negra pensaba muy rápido o yo estaba demasiado cansado para seguir su ritmo. Me recosté sobre la cama mirando el techo.

- Explícate.

- Por lo que escuché piensas que viven dos personas en esta casa. ¿Verdad?

- ¿A cuántas personas más has visto tú?

- Eres todo un lince. – Bromeó Eli.

- Déjate de ironías y dispara.

- ¿No te resulta sospechoso el hecho de que dos personas, que vivan solas tengan puesto en marcha un lavavajillas?

- Hay gente muy vaga…

- ¿Qué me dices del periódico que leía el médico?

- ¿El tío del batín rosa? ¿Qué pasa con el periódico?

- No creo que nadie lea un periódico de hace… no sé, cinco meses… y… ¿crees que llega prensa a un sitio como éste?

¡Cuántos detalles que había pasado por alto! Maldición, a este ritmo me quedaría siempre como policía de patrulla. Jamás iba a ascender a detective de homicidios o algo así. Era un completo inútil en lo respectivo a observación.

- Aun hay más. ¿Desde cuánto tiempo tienen comida estos dos sujetos? Esto puede ser una mansión, pero creo que hemos visitado casi todos los puntos de la misma y ¿has visto algún almacén? Puede estar en el patio trasero, pero ¿te da la sensación de que estos sujetos salgan mucho al patio? Y ¿por qué salen con mascarillas anti-gas al patio? ¿Por qué las ventanas están completamente selladas? ¿Quién lo ha hecho? ¿Es por los aldeanos sanguinarios? Si es así ¿Por qué no son cristales blindados? ¿Qué hacen dos personas viviendo aquí tranquilamente como si nada hubiera pasado? ¿Qué es esa puerta tan sofisticada que tienen que parece un aspirador gigante? ¿Qué son esos coches que se ven desde las ventanas de las habitaciones?

- ¡Aaaaaalto! – Elisabeth disparaba como una metralleta las palabras. Y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. ¡Santo Dios! ¿Cuántos detalles habría pasado por alto? Además… ¿Coches? ¿Qué coches?

Me puse en pie y me dirigí rápidamente a la ventana. Cuatro coches blancos descansaban bajo la llovizna en un patio exterior trasero de la casa. ¡Coches blancos! ¡Como el que había robado Kurtis Miles!

- Joder…

- Ahora, piensa e intenta averiguar dónde nos encontramos. No te olvides de los detalles que hablamos hace … ¿unos días?

- ¿Cuánta gente crees que deben vivir en esta casa?

- No tengo ni idea, pero mucha, chico… mucha.

- ¡¿Cómo es posible que haya viviendo mucha gente en esta casa si nadie ha salido de ella, pero tampoco hay nadie dentro?

- ¡Qué inocente! ¿Quién te dice que la mansión sólo tiene las puertas que ves?

- Estupendo, probemos a tocar el piano, a ver si se abre alguna puerta secreta, como en las pelis de terror.

Cogí mi pistola del suelo y tomé de la mano a Elisabeth y tiré de ella hacia el pasillo.

- Sargento… - Saludó el asesino, una vez el corredor, a Eli.

- Reporta, esclavo…

- Ni un alma. Y … otra cosa más… tu ayudante se ha dormida.

Y allí estaba Helena, durmiendo en un sofá del Hall. Era normal, el agotamiento que sufríamos todos era absoluto.

Descendí la escalera central y me dirigí al sofá, y desperté suavemente a Helena. Sus intensos ojos de color añil me miraron extrañados.

- Me… ¿he quedado dormida hermanito?

- Me temo que sí. – Creo que no era consciente del peligro que sufríamos todos.

Elisabeth se aproximó al asesino.

- ¿Cámaras?

- En esa esquina hay una. – Replicó el asesino apuntando a lo que parecía un sensor infrarrojo para alarma. – En el resto de la casa, nada.

- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es una cámara y no un sensor de alarma? – Interrogué al asesino.

- Que no hay un solo sensor más en toda la casa. Ni si quiera me ha parecido ver alguno en el exterior. ¿No te parece raro? Por cierto, ¿qué tipo de pistola es esa que llevas? ¿Una desert eagle?

- Sí. ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

- Déjamela un momento, que la vea.

No tenía motivos para desconfiar de él. Podía haberme matado en el piso superior si hubiera querido. Así pues, le di la pistola. Inmediatamente, apunto al sensor y le pegó un tiro.

- ¡¿PERO QUÉ…?

- Uy, se me escapó. – Respondió, y me devolvió la pistola.

Todos nos sobresaltamos, especialmente Helena, que todavía parecía medio adormilada.

- Hermanito… pero, ¿por qué pondrían solo cámara aquí?

Buena pregunta. Tal vez por que ¿querrían vigilar "la ínclita puerta secreta"? Respondiéndole con un encogimiento de hombros, comencé a recorrer el perímetro de la habitación, acercándome a las estanterías que la delimitaban, golpeando el suelo con el pie para detectar alguna baldosa falsa.

Partiendo desde la puerta de la cocina, recorriendo con la vista la pared en sentido de las agujas del reloj había un busto, la puerta que daba al comedor, unas estanterías repletas de libros. Me acerqué a las estanterías, puesto que la escalera tapaba lo que había debajo de la misma.

Después estaban los servicios, y justo al lado de los servicios un espejo incrustado en la pared y más estanterías. ¡Un momento! ¿Un espejo incrustado en la pared? Me aproximé a él y me tumbé en el suelo para ver de cerca. Estaba ligeramente arañado.

Me volví a poner en pie e intenté estirar del espejo o moverlo hacia los lados, pero no se movió ni un milímetro.

- ¿Pretendes robar el espejo? – Rió Elisabeth Seale.

- El suelo está arañado en esta parte. Probablemente de suciedad arrastrada por este espejo-puerta al rotar.

- A lo mejor hay que decir unas palabras mágicas. – Dijo Helena, y yo la miré con cara de póker. - Era broma hermanito, no soy tan tonta.

- Si no se abre, lo rompemos. – Propuso el asesino.

- No seré yo quien tenga luego siete años de mala suerte. – Respondí bromeando.

Pero Elisabeth fue la más rápida, como de costumbre y empujando el cristal con las yemas de los dedos se pudo escuchar un "clack", y la puerta se desencajó, dejando entrada a un corredor oscuro con escaleras que descendían sumergidas en la penumbra.

- Bingo. Amy, ¡aguanta que estamos llegando!

No corría aire a través de aquel corredor, dominado por un intensísimo hedor a humedad. Descendimos a través de las escalinatas, con bastante precaución pues todo yacía sumido en sombras, a excepción del final de las escaleras, donde podía apreciarse algo de iluminación. Mi pulso se aceleró ligeramente. ¿Adónde íbamos? Los dos sujetos que nos habían atendido no parecían estar contagiados por aquella oleada de sadismo que mecía las armas de los sanguinarios aldeanos que nos habíamos encontrado hasta ahora. Sin embargo, era posible que también tuvieran malas intenciones.

Por mi parte, aun a pesar de estar tratando de mostrarme energético frente al resto del grupo, estaba realmente agotado: la fiebre de los días pasados, los golpes, la tensión, las heridas, el desangrado… no podría mantener aquel ritmo más tiempo, me estaba muriendo, aunque los demás no se dieran cuenta de ello.

Sin percatarme, pues estaba sumido en mis pensamientos, llegamos a una sala circular, al final de unas absurdamente largas e inclinadas escaleras. Dicha sala poseía una columna central y tres puertas separadas por un arco de unos noventa grados, cada una de ellas, y con sendos carteles que marcaban números y letras.

- ¿Y esto qué es? ¿Un complejo subterráneo secreto? – Sugirió Elisabeth.

Eso parecía… pero ¿qué significaba todo aquello?

Sea lo que sea no tardarán en encontrarnos. Después de haber disparado a la cámara, será fácil que sospechen que estamos aquí. Preparad las armas. – Advirtió el asesino.

- ¿Por qué tuviste que dispararle a la cámara? – Pregunté.

- Si no lo hubiera hecho, ahora no tendrían una sospecha, sino una evidencia. Con esto, hemos ganado unos minutos.

- ¡Hermanito, tenemos que seguir! – Apremió Helena con toda la razón del mundo.

- ¿Por la 2N, 2W o 2E? Tú decides chico.

- 2W… por la 2N no. No me preguntes porqué.

De cerca se podía apreciar que era una puerta metálica de considerable grosor, bastante vieja, y oxidada, con un pomo negro y alargado, y una cerradura completamente destrozada.

Giré el pomo con cuidado y tiré de la puerta. Un chirrido espantoso surgió de la misma al friccionar la base con el suelo, mientras una bocanada de nauseabundo olor penetró como un taladro en nuestras fosas nasales.

- ¡Dios! ¡Qué asco… ¿qué es esto? – Balbuceé tapándome la nariz mientras la nausea recorría mi cuerpo y alma.

Elisabeth comenzó a toser mientras el asesino pareció perder el equilibrio, y tuvo que apoyarse en la pared y taparse la nariz con su rojo pañuelo que siempre llevaba atado al hombro.

- Joder… formol en cantidades astronómicas. ¿Qué cojones tienen ahí dentro?

- ¡Qué grosero! – Reprendió Helena, que era la única a la que parecía no afectarle el olor.

- ¿Formol? – Intervino Elisabeth - Como sea, vámonos de aquí.

Y cerramos la puerta, para dirigirnos, en un nuevo intento a la puerta cuyo desgastado cartel marcaba 2E. Por suerte ésta no escupió una bocanada de aire contaminado sino que mantenía el mismo hedor a humedad mezclado con óxido y podredumbre.

El interior estaba escasamente iluminado salvo por algunas luces de emergencia que descansaban en algunos puntos estratégicos de el amplio área al que habíamos entrado, alumbrando un enjambre de celdas en varios pisos, que flanqueaban un amplísimo pasillo que moría en otra puerta metálica.

- ¿Una prisión? Una prisión subterránea. Qué… qué… mierda. ¿Dónde nos hemos metido?

- Tengo mis sospechas… - Comenzó Eli, pero el asesino la cortó.

- Guárdate tus sospechas para luego, pirata… se nos acaba el tiempo para encontrar a vuestra amiguita.

- Si me vuelves a llamar pirata, te meto la escopeta por el culo y aprieto el gatillo.

Avanzamos a través del módulo de celdas con cuidado, asegurándonos que todas estuvieran vacías, pero toda precaución parecía ser poca. Aquel lugar se antojaba terriblemente amenazante. Se escuchaban ruidos que parecían cacofonías, chirridos, e incluso me pareció escuchar algún grito.

Súbitamente, cuando nos aproximábamos a la puerta del final del módulo, algo que yo ya conocía muy bien sucedió. Un rugido colosal hizo temblar los cimientos de toda la construcción en la que nos encontrábamos, al tiempo que nuestra sangre se helaba. ¿Qué demonios era aquello? Era ya la tercera vez que escuchaba aquél rugido. ¿Qué aberración estaba produciendo un sonido que era capaz de hacer incluso temblar los cimientos de aquel lugar?

- Joder… ¿Eso … ha sonado cerca? – Se preguntó Elisabeth mientras se encogía del sobresalto.

- Tengo miedo… hermanito… Eso está aquí cerca…

- ¿A qué te refieres?

- Eso… lo que hace ese sonido… está muy muy cerca.

Expulsé aire por la boca y no pude evitar sentirme algo mareado. No sé qué podría ser aquello, pero quería seguir sin saberlo. ¿Qué clase de macabra criatura estaba una o dos puertas más allá? Prefería no descubrirlo.

Helena se sujetó a mí tomándome uno de los brazos mientras yo iba a abrir la puerta.

- ¡¿Qué… significa esto? – Pregunté retóricamente, cuando me adentré al interior de la sala adyacente a la puerta.

- Es una enfermería… parece.

En efecto, es posible que en algún momento hubiera sido la enfermería de la prisión, con camas propias de hospital (eso sí, anacrónicas, parecían aquellas camas que se veían en hospitales de la primera guerra mundial), y algunas más sofisticadas y actuales, separadas de las restantes con biombos. El detalle más llamativo era que todo estaba impregnado de sangre.

- Este lugar es tan tenebroso como maloliente.

- Lo dice un asesino… - Replicó la viuda negra llevándose las manos a la nariz.

El aroma a sangre era profundamente desagradable e intenso. Anegaba la sala resaltando las manchas del rojo fluido mezclado con tejido epitelial y probablemente visceral de alguna criatura humana (o no).

- Creo que se me está revolviendo el estómago. – Dijo Helena.

- ¿Y qué tal si en vez de pararnos a contemplar esta sala de tortura no probamos a continuar nuestro camino antes de que den con nosotros?

Sabias palabras. La sala "de torturas", como la había llamado el asesino, poseía un par de puertas a derecha e izquierda mirando desde el punto por el que habríamos entrado. Optamos por dirigirnos a la puerta izquierda y cuando la cruzamos, quedamos petrificados por el panorama con el que nos encontramos.

Una algarabía de lamentos, gemidos, quejidos, gritos hizo eco en nuestras cabezas cuando entramos a un módulo de celdas semejante al que acabábamos de cruzar dos puertas atrás. Sin embargo, había una gran diferencia: este módulo estaba lleno de personas.

- Madre mía… ¿qué… - Pero no tenía palabras. Sentí que las piernas me temblaban por momentos, al tiempo que Helena se agarraba a mí tan fuerte que me hacía daño.

Había personas vestidas y desnudas. Cuerpos con heridas graves, leves, algunos con serias mutilaciones. También había cadáveres. Había hombres, mujeres, niños, agolpados en celdas con una sola cama y un retrete. Quizás ocho o nueve "entes" descansaban en una misma celda, en condiciones de higiene infrahumanas.

- Chico, despiértame… despiértame, por favor. Dime que estoy soñando.

Pero no sabía qué decir, me costaba pensar con claridad ante semejante barbarie. ¿Dónde nos habíamos metido? Desde luego en el sitio equivocado.

Las criaturas de la celda más cercana a nosotros alargaban los brazos como para intentar cogernos. Algunos pedían ayuda, otros gritaban…

- ¡ACUÉRDATE DE MI CARA, ACUÉRDATE DE MI CARA! - Gritaba un hombre corpulento fuera de sí. - ¡Cuándo salga de aquí te arrancaré los ojos! ¡Te rajaré la barriga… sí…. La barriga… y estiraré de tus intestinos hasta sacarlos y ahogarte con ellos…

Me percaté de que tenía los ojos inyectados en sangre, rojos, pero no eran de color añil. Era como los ojos de los aldeanos de la colmena… ¡Mente fría! Mente fría. Son los sanguinarios… son los aldeanos sanguinarios. ¡Calma! Nunca saldrán de ahí: tuve una imagen mental de todas las celdas abriéndose, y de la puerta que habíamos cruzado cerrándose herméticamente. Un complejo de celdas de casi tres pisos repletos de jaulas, llenas de aldeanos sanguinarios… me daba mareos.

- ¿Hasta qué punto puede llegar la crueldad del ser humano? – Preguntó el asesino, más calmado que el resto de nosotros.

Dirigí una mirada a Elisabeth, y su expresión había cambiado de pánico y desconcierto a rabia. Sus dientes podían presumirse totalmente apretados, y casi se podía decir que temblaba. Vi como extraía la libreta en forma de oso que le había regalado, la de la tienda, y comenzaba a escribir.

- Eli... – Dije, poniéndole una mano en el hombro. – Hay que salir de aquí.

Elisabeth no me apartó la mano, como esperaba, sino que cogió su instrumento de escritura y la libreta con una mano, y la otra la puso sobre la mía.

- Chico… prométeme que me sacarás de aquí, y que joderemos a los hijos de puta que han hecho esto… prométeme que no me soltarás de la mano hasta que hayamos jodido a los responsables de esta mierda…

Yo no era un héroe, no quería trabajar de policía para ayudar a la gente, no me gustaba ocuparme de los demás, pero la vida es irónica a veces…

- Lo prometo. – Tal vez eran palabras vacías lo de volver con vida y lo de joder a aquellos desgraciados… pero no lo eran el hecho de que no la soltaría de la mano. Nunca.

Con toda aquella algarabía, no pudimos darnos cuenta de que alguien se acercaba. Súbitamente, la puerta por la que habíamos entrado volvió a abrirse y entraron varios hombres vestidos con chalecos de kevlar, cascos antidisturbios y unas bonitas mp5 de Heckler&Koch (subfusiles ametralladores, para el que no sea muy ducho en la materia).

Tuve el tiempo justo para reaccionar y apuntar a la cabeza a uno de ellos con mi _desert eagle_, a la vez que Elisabeth hacía lo propio con su escopeta. Pero no era suficiente contra ocho sujetos armados con subfusiles.

- Por favor, suelten las armas y pongan las manos sobre la cabeza. – Dijo uno de ellos después de habernos rodeado.

Y en aquel momento hicieron aparición dos personas que nosotros ya conocíamos.

- Buenas, de nuevo. – Dijo el doctor Taylor, ataviado ahora con una bata blanca. - ¿Os ha gustado el recorrido turístico? – Meneó la cabeza en señal de desaprobación - ¿Por qué no os quedasteis en la casa? ¿Por qué? Habría sido todo… más fácil.

- ¿Dónde está Amy? ¿Qué demonios estáis haciendo con toda esta gente? – Pregunté enfurecido

- ¿De verdad queréis saberlo? ¿Incluso… sabiendo que después de contároslo, os meteré a cada uno en una de esas jaulas? ¿Qué os parecería "vivir" ahí dentro? ¿Queréis respuestas? ¿Seguro? Os las daré pues…

Al fin, de una vez por todas, el misterio estaba a punto de ser resuelto. Todas las incógnitas de nuestro viaje iban a ser contestadas. Estaba seguro de que por fin Taylor echaría luz sobre todos los misterios que rodeaban aquel lugar… pero ¿cuál sería el precio por descubrir aquellos macabros secretos?

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO. PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "El morador"**


	9. El Morador

**_En el capítulo anterior... _**_todo parecía desértico en la casa; sin embargo, no era así. Había sido todo un juego de casualidades y algo más: una puerta secreta, el descenso a una prisión laberíntica usada como laboratorio, y un grupo de investigadores que nos había capturado y ahora nos llevaba custodiados ante la presencia del responsable de todos aquellos acontecimientos._

:::

**CAPÍTULO IX**

"**EL MORADOR"**

- Así que finalmente… aquí estamos. Habéis encontrado al malvado científico que crea monstruos asesinos, que los encierra en jaulas para que se maten entre ellos, y que acaba de capturar a los buenos, que han descubierto su maligno plan. – Decía Taylor, de pie, mientras nosotros nos encontrábamos sentados en la mesa.

Ahora solo quedaban dos de los guardias que nos habían escoltado a través de la laberíntica construcción. No obstante, los dos guardias mantenían sus subfusiles en mano, aunque no nos apuntaban con ellos.

Una mujer joven de color de pelo rubio y expresión cansada, se mantenía en silencio, fumando, escuchando el monólogo del doctor Taylor, mientras la sirvienta enmascarada le prestaba atención, al tiempo que todos lo mirábamos con desprecio.

- La pregunta es… ¿qué haréis ahora? – Finalizó Taylor.

Hubo unos aplausos de la misteriosa sirvienta de la máscara.

- ¡Sí señor, le ha quedado absolutamente de villano! ¡Gran… discurso!

Pero todo se quedó en silencio cuando la puerta de aquella sala se abrió e hizo aparición un sujeto que me recordó a la sirvienta, pues llevaba como una mascarilla de oxígeno (a diferencia de la máscara de gas) y unas gafas oscuras que le cubrían la cara. Asimismo, vestía una bata blanca y parecía llevar algo a sus espaldas, debajo de la bata.

- Señores, buenas tardes. – Saludó secamente y todo el mundo se mantuvo en silencio, mientras la mujer de cabello rubio se levantaba de su asiento para recibirlo.

- ¡Éste es el malo… fijo! – Le susurré a Elisabeth, pero me ignoró.

Taylor y la sirvienta tomaron asiento.

- En primer lugar, les ruego dejen de jugar a los soldados y se vayan de esta sala. – Ordenó a los dos guardias que custodiaban la puerta. – Vayan a jugar con sus pistolas a otros lugares, no quiero ver armas por aquí, esto es un laboratorio, no una base militar, así que fuera.

Después, el hombre de media melena castaña, de gafas de sol se colocó delante de la presidencia de la mesa.

- Bueno, Taylor, mandó usted que me llamaran. ¿Se puede saber qué quiere?

- Jefe de investigación, estos sujetos…

- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Preguntó cortando a Taylor. ¡Jefe de investigación! Parecía bastante joven para ser el director de aquel lugar…

- Tuvimos un accidente de aviación, acabamos en un territorio hostil, sembrado de maniáticos que intentaban asesinarnos. Conseguimos sobrevivir hasta que este sujeto – señalé al asesino – apareció con la orden de matarnos y posteriormente venir aquí. Sospechábamos que se trataba de algún tipo de experimento porque nos encontramos con numerosas cámaras de vigilancia distribuidas por los pueblos.

El hombre pareció reflexionar durante unos segundos.

- De acuerdo, realmente lo siento por ustedes, ha debido ser muy duro. Como verán, no tenemos comunicación en este lugar. Nuestro contacto con Estados Unidos llegará entre mañana y pasado mañana, si lo desean puedo solicitar que les vengan a buscar. El transporte de vuelta a casa será gratuito, vivan donde vivan. ¿Algo más?

Su forma de hablar rápida, quitándose la mascarilla y volviéndosela a poner continuamente, así como su tranquilidad me dejaron helado. ¿Quién era aquel sujeto?

- ¿Algo más? – Dijo Elisabeth poniéndose en pie. - ¿Es una broma, no es cierto? Después de lo que hemos visto, de lo que hemos oído, de los conocimientos de sus experimentos … ¿pretende que nos creamos que nos dejará ir sin más? ¿Qué no sufriremos ningún accidente? Es más, ¿pretende que nos vayamos sin hacer ninguna pregunta? ¡Sin exigir ninguna … explicación para semejante… barbarie!

- Señorita, no es asunto mío lo que ustedes hagan o dejen de hacer. Tampoco soy un mafioso sino un científico, por lo que no tengo planes de matarles ni motivo alguno para ello. No tengo ni idea de quién es ese sujeto que tenía que matarlos, ni ninguna relación con él. Pero sí estoy al tanto de lo que sucede más allá de estas puertas… y déjeme que le diga algo, cada segundo que pierdo con esta estúpida charla sigue la gente muriendo ahí fuera. No obstante, y aunque no tengo porqué hacerlo, le garantizaré las respuestas que necesite.

Mantuvo la calma. Miraba a Elisabeth a través de sus oscuros cristales, sin perder en ningún momento la compostura. Así que aquél era el responsable de todo aquello… sentí ganas de golpearle la cabeza contra la mesa pero esperé.

- De acuerdo, pues explíqueme qué experimentos están haciendo aquí.

- Estamos investigando a un parásito conocido como "el morador" que ha parecido estar en auge recientemente en Estados Unidos a causa de la proliferación de la ceria añil y la ceria carmesí. Por lo que hemos podido comprobar en un gran número de casos de violencia de género, crímenes pasionales y de otra índole, la autopsia indicó la posible existencia de este parásito, y en otros muchos casos se pudo confirmar.

- Dios… ¿La ceria? ¿La ceria añil y la carmesí? Los habitantes de ojos color añil, los miles de ojos rojos recortados sobre un negro cielo… ¡Los Timmys! Contenían un parásito… Un flash me hizo recordar mis momentos antes de tomar el avión fatídico, la televisión hablaba de la proliferación de los casos de violencia de género y crímenes pasionales, hasta el punto de estar convirtiéndose en una pandemia.

- ¿Un parásito que contiene la planta? – Preguntó Elisabeth.

- No exactamente… es una planta parasitaria.

Se me revolvía el estómago. ¿Una planta parasitaria? ¿Cómo era aquello posible?

- ¿Puede explicarlo?

- No hay nada del todo claro, pero nuestras hipótesis sospechan que se trata de una planta parasitaria, cuyas esporas pueden ser inhaladas y anidan en el pulmón del ser humano - Una planta en el pulmón… - La planta parece que contiene el ADN de una bacteria, la cual sintetiza y le es beneficiosa; sin embargo para el ser humano es altamente perniciosa ya que posee encapsulado anti-macrófago y es bastante resistente, lo cual le ayuda introducirse en la sangre, en grandes cantidades cuando el morador llega a la edad adulta, a través de los pulmones, y liberar varias toxinas extremadamente peligrosas.

- Está diciéndome que una bacteria puede hacer que el ser humano se vuelva más agresivo, violento… ¿loco? – Interrogó el asesino.

El jefe de investigación se paseó por la sala mientras meditaba la respuesta. Probablemente para intentar explicarlo de forma comprensible.

- Si no sois duchos en la materia, probablemente no lo entendáis, pero simplificadamente se puede decir que la toxina que disemina la bacteria, provoca en el cuerpo humano un aumento desorbitado en la generación de la dopamina. Siendo la dopamina una hormona, que dicho de forma simple, incrementa la "felicidad" producida por los actos violentos, la alimentación y el placer sexual. Junto a esto también se reducen los niveles de otras hormonas que podrían estabilizar el sistema y algunos otros efectos colaterales más complejos…

Todo se iba volviendo algo más claro.

- Lo cual implica – Explicó Taylor ahora – voracidad, violencia y fuertes deseos sexuales. Ergo… sadismo, canibalismo…

- Joder… ¿y tiene remedio? – Pregunté.

- Hay muchos más factores que aun no controlamos ni entendemos. Nuestra hipótesis hace aguas en algunos lugares… - explicó Taylor.

El jefe de investigación, que se había mantenido callado, dejando hablar a Taylor, retomó la palabra.

- Por ejemplo la aparición de priones. Si algunos virus o bacterias son difíciles de tratar, los priones no tienen remedio, en general… Y aparecen de la nada en este caso. Yo sospecho que tales priones surgen por la enfermedad del kuru que la padecen algunos de estos sujetos violentos tras practicar el canibalismo, inducido por el morador, y devorar tejidos cerebrales en actos de necrofagia.

Salvo el asesino, todos nos quedamos pálidos. Era macabro, sádico… cruel. Miré a Helena, y estaba completamente sobrecogida, y entonces me percaté del color de sus ojos.

- Doctor…

- Carpenter… sin bromas.

- Doctor Carpenter, esta chica… sus ojos…

- Son añil, efectivamente, está infectada por el morador añil. ¿Presenta conductas violentas?

- De momento no…

- ¿Ha practicado canibalismo? – Le preguntó a ella directamente, y la chica, meneó la cabeza en señal de negación.

- Caben tres posibilidades: la primera es que el morador aun esté en una fase temprana. La segunda es que esté en fase adulta pero que las defensas de esta joven sean altas y estén combatiendo a las bacterias. La tercera, que los altos grados de dopamina no sean suficientes en esta chica para producir las citadas conductas. Si se trata del primer caso, podemos tratarla y extirpar el parásito, antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Estábamos estupefactos ante la situación… No eran estas personas la que habían creado aquel parásito, de hecho cabía la posibilidad de que hubiera surgido de forma natural… o no. Era desconcertante. De cualquier modo, aquellas personas no eran responsables ¿o sí? ¿Nos estaban engañando? Podía tratarse de un laboratorio de guerra bacteriológica. De hecho, habían intentado matarnos… pero no, sentía que de algún modo aquel hombre decía la verdad y al mismo tiempo me engañaba. Era una situación complicada.

- ¿Y Amy? ¿Adónde la habéis llevado?

- Ahh, a la actriz, no te preocupes, está reposando, ahora os llevaré a verla.

Ahora, si me disculpan, estoy bastante ocupado. – Indicó del doctor Carpenter – Usted …

- Helena

- Helena, si lo desea puede acompañarme. Es un proceso largo y delicado. Comenzaremos por no comer ni beber nada durante veinticuatro horas.

Helena me miró como pidiendo permiso… una vez más tenía que tomar la decisión por la que me había arrepentido unas horas antes. Sin embargo, el ser humano es el único animal que tropieza dos veces con la misma piedra: asentí con la cabeza, y el doctor Carpenter abandonó la sala con la silenciosa mujer rubia.

- Acompañadme, ya que no hay secreto para vosotros, os enseñaré las instalaciones, os llevaré a ver a Amy… y todo el rollo.

Pasamos un buen rato recorriendo las instalaciones, concretamente solo el flanco norte, dado que el este estaba destinado a una piscina de cadáveres, y el oeste mantenía a todas aquellas criaturas encerradas.

Se trataba de una antigua prisión, adaptada como laboratorio. Se aprovechaban las celdas para encerrar a los sujetos de pruebas, aunque las cerraduras de dichas celdas eran controladas por un ordenador central, a diferencia de la mayoría de puertas que conectaban los distintos distribuidores, las cuales eran rudimentarias a más no poder.

Nos llevaron a ver a Amy, pero ésta se mantenía dormida en una cama, probablemente sedada. Tenía buen aspecto. También vimos, a través de cristales siempre, a muchas personas trabajando en los distintos laboratorios, examinando pruebas con el microscopio… etc. Nada especialmente macabro; no obstante, yo era consciente que las atrocidades y los experimentos más viscerales se realizaban en el flanco oeste, al cual no nos llevaron, al menos de momento.

Un sector del laberíntico laboratorio estaba destinado a la zona de dormitorios. Por lo que nos explicaron, los jefes de sección, investigación, etc… a veces dormían en la mansión y comían allí en sus días libres, como era el caso de Taylor; sin embargo, los días de trabajo, tenían un distribuidor con un gran número de habitaciones individuales, de las cuales, aquellas que pertenecían a los miembros importantes poseían una ventana que conectaba con un jardín interior que emulaba el exterior.

Como anécdota, nos contó Taylor que era para evitar la sensación claustrofóbica que producía el estar día tras día encerrado bajo tierra, dado que se pasaban largas temporadas sin salir de aquel agujero. Y fue precisamente mientras nos contaba esto que me percaté de que Elisabeth estaba anotando absolutamente todo lo que íbamos viendo y de lo que se nos iba hablando, en la famosa libreta en forma de oso que yo le había regalado.

Tras un largo paseo, el asesino decidió irse a descansar un rato a la habitación que le había sido asignada, mientras que nosotros procedimos a acompañar a Taylor al comedor, a tomar algo.

- Estos son a, b y c. – Nos "presentó" Taylor a dos hombres y una mujer que abandonaban el comedor cuando nosotros entrábamos. – No os digo sus nombres reales porque no os ibais a acordar.

A, b y c nos saludaron y siguieron su camino, dejándonos solos en aquella amplia sala, sembrada de largas mesas blancas iluminadas por la titilante luz de los fluorescentes que poblaban el techo.

Nos sentamos en una mesa y comimos con ansia después de aquellos días tan parcos en descanso y alimento, mientras Taylor nos contaba trivialidades. Sin embargo, cuando finalizamos la comida, éste se puso serio.

- Y bien, ¿qué os parece la labor que estamos haciendo? ¿Qué os parece el doctor Carpenter?

- No sabría qué decir… siempre había creído que estábais experimetando con personas, investigando alguna clase de virus… y no intentando erradicarlo. Aun tengo mis dudas de si Carpenter dice la verdad.

Taylor sonrió amargamente.

- Carpenter dice la verdad. Estamos investigando la cura contra el morador. Estudiamos las conductas de personas infectadas cuando las dejamos junto a otras de su misma especie. Contemplamos cuáles son los patrones, cómo comienzan en la agresión y acaban arrancando las extremidades a sus enemigos. Observamos como devoran a las otras personas y por dónde empiezan. Como devoran el cerebro y otros miembros de cadáveres, contagiándose de una enfermedad que en su fase terminal provoca incontinencia urinaria y fecal, disfagia, ulceraciones cutáneas… para concluir en una muerte entre convulsiones.

La conversación había tomado otro cariz. Taylor continuaba con su soliloquio.

- Salimos a la búsqueda de gente que se muere de hambre, que no tiene para comer y los alimentamos, a cambio de que prueben nuestras medicinas y poder comprobar sus efectos secundarios. Son felices un día porque pueden comer y después vomitan sangre, deliran, tienen derrames cerebrales, quedan parapléjicos… pero no siempre… algunos han disfrutado de una o varias comidas antes de morir de hambre, pero a fin de cuentas da igual, porque no tienen dinero ni para comer, menos para denunciarte… un momento, para denunciar ¿a quién? ¿A multinacionales? ¿Gobiernos? O Dios, si existe, sabe quién está detrás de estas investigaciones. ¡Pero oye! Es por un bien mayor… ¿cuántos ciudadanos americanos, europeos, asiáticos adinerados… tienen una hermosa sala con televisión 3D y sonido 7.1, decorada con la planta de moda … la ceria, o varias cerias, cuyo parásito les ha invadido y pugna por sacar lo peor de ellos mismos. ¿Cuántos millones de personas pueden estar afectadas?

Taylor hablaba con ironía y rabia o pena. No lo tenía muy claro.

- No pareces estar muy conforme... – Sugirió Elisabeth.

- ¡¿Quién estaría conforme con semejantes atrocidades? - Grité indignado.

- ¿Sugieres que es mejor que sigan asesinándose a hachazos los cónyuges, parejas… se violen a niñas y niños y luego se los descuartice y se los entierre? Supongo que no… y por eso aquí seguiremos lobotomizando a moradores, estudiando la evolución de la planta que crece dentro de los pulmones de las personas hasta que los invaden por completo y mueren de asfixia o les explotan los pulmones. Seguiremos envenenado a niños muertos de hambre para probar qué efectos secundarios tienen nuestras medicinas… pero la pregunta es… ¿qué haréis vosotros? ¿Volveréis a vuestra casa y os tumbaréis en vuestro sofá y respiraréis "aire limpio" mientras vivís una vida con este peso de conciencia? ¿O daréis la cara por gente a la que no debéis nada y denunciareis lo que habéis visto, para ser perseguidos por los instigadores de esta investigación y asesinados de alguna forma brutal?

Me asfixiaba, me costaba respirar. Aquella gran sala se convertía en una prisión de cuerpo y alma. El pulso se me aceleraba y como venía siendo costumbre últimamente, mi corazón redoblaba con fuerza en mi pecho.

Taylor se puso en pie junto a la sirvienta de la máscara, pero aun le quedaban cosas por decir.

- ¿Sois conscientes de todo lo que implica este proyecto? ¿Esta investigación? ¿De cuánto dinero se puede obtener de una medicina que cure una pandemia de las dimensiones de ésta? ¿De cuántas empresas farmacéuticas desean que ésta sea su medicina? ¿De las implicaciones que puede tener la confirmación de que un parásito puede doblegar la voluntad del ser humano? Se sospechaba de que la famosa _toxoplasmosis gondii_ hacía algo parecido… controlaba a las ratas e influía sobre las personas. ¿Pero… y si esto fuera un hecho comprobado en vez de una mera sospecha? ¿Os dais cuenta de la magnitud de esta investigación? ¿Os dais cuenta de que incluso el sistema judicial podría ser completamente mermado? Cuando todo el sistema judicial es basado en el dolo o la voluntad de obrar mal… si el citado obrar mal fuera causado por un agente patológico externo, casi todos los delitos de sangre se verían cuestionados, ya no por haber sido provocado por este parásito en concreto, sino por cualquier otro… y si alguien pudiera demostrar todo esto… ¿sabéis lo famoso que se haría? ¿Sabéis cuánto dinero podría ganar? Por eso os digo una cosa… y lamento ser tan claro y directo, pero si pensáis que podéis contar algo de esto y vivir es que sois unos ingenuos, y si podéis vivir sin contar algo de esto, entonces es que estáis muertos por dentro.

Y con estas lapidarias palabras, Taylor abandonó aquella sala, junto a su inseparable compañera, dejando tras de sí una estela de silencio mortal que anegó todo el lugar.

Me había quedado sin palabras… estábamos en jaque mate sin habernos dado cuenta; Taylor nos había mostrado la dolorosa realidad y yo, por mi parte no sabía qué decir. Estaba asustado, sobrecogido, confundido… ¡¿Qué era lo correcto?

- ¿Y ahora qué? – pregunté a Elisabeth.

- ¿Qué de qué?

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡Maldita sea! ¿Qué es lo correcto? ¿Qué es lo que más nos beneficia? ¿Qué coño vamos a hacer ahora? ¡Mierda! ¡Habría sido todo mucho más fácil si estos cabrones hubieran estado investigando guerra bacteriológica, matando indiscriminadamente a gente… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué tiene que ser así? ¡Qué están buscando la cura! Pero… ¿Con qué métodos? ¡Oh joder, estoy hecho un lío! – Me llevé las manos a la cara y me froté los ojos. Quería que todo acabara, quería… desaparecer… descansar…

- Chico… te diré algo: cuando eres niño piensas que la vida es de color blanco, cuando eres adolescente ves que la vida es de color negro, pero cuando eres adulto te das cuenta de que la vida es gris. – Dijo Elisabeth – A veces nos dejamos llevar por nuestra vena adolescente y creemos que existe un malo, un mal, adquirimos una visión antropológicamente pesimista. Todo es más simple, los malos los envías a la cárcel o los matas, los buenos tienen una vida próspera y feliz… pero desgraciadamente al final te das cuenta de que las cosas no son blancas y negras sino grises... se llama dilema chico.

Me puse en pie y me dirigí a una de las paredes de blanca baldosa que delimitaban la sala, coloqué mis manos y sentí la frialdad de las mismas acariciar las yemas de mis dedos.

- Nos da miedo darnos cuenta de que no hay divisiones, de que no podemos catalogar, tenemos miedo a lo que no se puede clasificar… ¿Es bueno o malo? No lo sé… Tampoco supe si a aquellas personas del pueblo donde nos encontramos a Helena eran malas, no supe si debía matarlas o ayudarlas… ¡Mierda! – Expresé

Sentí la calidez de Elisabeth acercarse por la espalda y ponerme las manos sobre los hombros… de algún modo me reconfortó.

- Elisabeth – continué – Tú masacrabas a los "malos" en tu programa de televisión. Los ponías contra la espada y la pared… podemos hacerlo una vez más.

- No seas ingenuo… lo hacía porque los escándalos venden. Se me daba carta blanca para masacrar a alguien que no tenía una especial relevancia. No eran más que cabezas de turco, chivos expiatorios…

Me sentía decepcionado y así se lo trasmití.

- Yo también me sentí decepcionada. Yo quería masacrar a los verdaderos culpables. Poner en evidencia en mi programa de televisión a aquella gente que hacía barbaridades, a aquellos políticos o personas relevantes desviadas del recto camino. Pero primero: en muchas ocasiones no es fácil determinar quién actúa correctamente, cuando conoces su punto de vista. Y, segundo: hay gente que está muy bien protegida… gente que es intocable. Podemos volver y declarar una guerra a los que hacen atrocidades a esta pobre gente… pero no la ganaremos.

- No sé siquiera si deberíamos declararle la guerra a esta gente. Ni si quiera tengo claro si … si… si están haciéndolo mal. ¡No tengo nada claro!

- ¿Piensas que son los únicos medicamentos que se hacen así? ¿Piensas que no se prueban otros con personas? No es la primera vez que se hace esto… ni la última que se hará. Y aunque lo veas mal… ¿cuántas vidas se salvan gracias a esto? ¡Ojo! Estoy haciendo de abogado del diablo… pero ¿hay vidas de personas que tienen más valor? ¿O… se puede sacrificar la vida de una persona por el bien del de dos personas?

Me di la vuelta y me apoyé en la pared, quedándome cara a cara con Elisabeth. Era muy guapa, vista desde tan cerca, incluso llevando ese parche con el ridículo corazón rosa. Me percaté en su pinza del pelo, ésta sonreía irónicamente.

- No creo que pueda intercambiarse la vida de una persona por la de dos. ¡No quiero creerlo! Si fuera en ajedrez sería lógico, ¡pero esto no es un jodido ajedrez! Mira Eli, no sé qué es lo correcto, pero probablemente el resto del mundo sí tenga su opinión… así que vamos a ponerlos en evidencia. Que el mundo los juzgue. Ellos no esperarán que lo hagamos, porque eso significará el final de nuestras vidas. ¡Vamos a joderlos y que no se salgan con la suya!

- Te llamaré bebé a partir de ahora, porque chico tal vez sea demasiado maduro. – Dijo sonriendo cálidamente Elisabeth. – Escúchame bien "bebé", te lo dije en una ocasión… ¿no te parece mucha casualidad que hayamos venido a parar aquí "una actriz de moda", "una periodista que destapa escándalos", y un policía con una precisión de disparo envidiable? Todos vivos y de una pieza… luego nos mandan a un "asesino" a matarnos, pero no nos mata sino que nos conduce hasta este complejo… y en este complejo no lo conocen. Además, el gilipollas de Kurtis Miles también estuvo por los primeros pueblos ¡otro periodista famoso!

- ¿Estás hablando de conspiración? ¿De que no hubo un accidente, sino que fue simulado? ¿De que puede que haya gente que quiera que destapemos este escándalo? Y por eso seleccionaron a personas con una fuerte voz en la sociedad…

Elisabeth sonrió y se apartó ligeramente de mí y comenzó a dirigirse hacia la puerta del comedor. Yo la seguí.

- Puede. Solo digo que estamos en medio de un conflicto que nos supera. Somos peones en este juego… nunca sabremos quién hay detrás de esto, nunca sabremos si están actuando bien o mal… pero podemos hacer lo que suelen hacer los peones en el ajedrez… sacrificarse por un bien mayor. En este caso no será por un bien mayor, pero será sacrificarse por unas creencias… unos principios.

No respondí. Probablemente estuvieran calculados ambos movimientos. El movimiento de huída y el movimiento de gambito. Y sin embargo, solo uno de ellos merecía la pena para mí. No quería una vida vacía y sin sentido… aunque tampoco quería morir. Una vez más estaba confuso.

- Vamos a las habitaciones… a dormir un poco. Tal vez mañana o dentro de unas horas veamos todo más claro. – Propuse, y nos dirigimos en silencio a través de los silenciosos pasillos. No se veía un alma, probablemente por eso supe que era de noche, después de haber perdido durante tantos días la noción del tiempo.

Llegamos a la sección de habitaciones y utilizamos la llave de Elisabeth para la que determinamos sería la suya. Nos aproximamos a la ventana que daba al jardín interior. La luz se había adaptado de tal forma que en realidad parecía el exterior de noche. Incluso el sonido de los grillos bajo una luz plateada que emulaba a la luna ofrecían un espectáculo que aun, evidentemente falso, era lo más bonito que habíamos visto en todos los días que llevábamos en el infierno.

- Así es la vida – comenzó Elisabeth mirando a través de la ventana después de quitarse el parche – un decorado. Falsas apariencias que nos apaciguan, y nos hacen olvidar que estamos jodidos… bajo tierra.

Comencé a esbozar una sonrisa y luego, acto seguido comencé a reírme ligeramente, y luego siguieron las carcajadas ante la mirada de molesta de Elisabeth.

- ¡Qué poético! – Repliqué sin poder controlar mi risa.

- ¿Chico, te estás riendo de mí?

- N… no. – Trataba de articular entre carcajadas. No es que estuviera pletórico, que no lo estaba, pero la acumulación de tensión y nervios había salido de aquella manera y no podía parar de reírme, y de algún modo, me sentía algo mejor, incluso sentía un atisbo de felicidad.

Y fue en aquel momento, cuando dirigí mis labios a los de Elisabeth y sentí calidez y humedad y frío y calor y tristeza y felicidad, y el tiempo se paró por completo, mientras la luz de plata se convertía en vainilla que descendían en forma de gotas de almíbar mojando mis labios desde los suyos y desplazándose hasta mi paladar, dejando un sabor a amarga fantasía y dulce realidad, que sentía mientras un ardor recorría mi pecho y un escalofrío atravesaba mi espina dorsal ramificándose a todas mis extremidades, al tiempo que mi presión arterial se disparaba y la visión se me nublaba, y me sentía morir y luego renacer.

Todo se rompió con un ligero empujón de Elisabeth y un golpe con su palma de la mano abierta en mi cara.

- ¡Chico! ¿Qué… qué haces? – Dijo separándose de mí, completamente roja, respirando agitadamente.

Me apoyé en el cristal con las manos y miré hacia el exterior con una sonrisa en mi faz. No supe si me había gustado, no supe exactamente qué es lo que había sentido, pero estaba completamente seguro de que ella había sentido lo mismo que yo.

- Si vuelves a hacer eso… …. – No sabía que palabras decir, estaba confusa, extrañada – … te, te mataré…

Espero que puedas darme la muerte dulce que ellos no me darán…

- Cállate – Dijo con un hilo de voz, cruzada de brazos, y absolutamente sonrojada. No parecía ella, parecía en aquellos momentos una niña fingiendo enfado.

Me dirigí hacia la puerta de entrada de la habitación y agité mi mano en señal de despedida. Yo también me sentía un poco incómodo y desconcertado.

- ¿Te… vas a ir? – Preguntó Elisabeth y me dejó congelado en el suelo.

- Supongo… que no. – Dije apoyándome ahora sobre la puerta, dándole aun la espalda a Elisabeth. Entonces me percaté de que estaba medio abierta. ¿Cómo era posible? ¡Estaba seguro de haberla cerrado! Sin embargo, no quise decir nada a Eli al respecto.

- ¡Ni se te ocurra irte y dejarme sola en este maldito sitio! ¡Chico! – Gruñó Eli volviendo a la normalidad.

- Entonces… creo que me quedaré. – Dije y me di la vuelta acercándome a la cama.

Elisabeth se sentó en la cama y con un dedo me señaló el suelo.

- Espero que la comodidad del suelo sea de tu agrado.

- Al menos … podré dormir. – Dije y me tumbé en el suelo al lado de la cama después de correr la cortina para que no entrara luz desde el patio interior.

El suelo era frío y duro, pero era una delicia el poder dormir mínimamente tranquilo, en un sitio protegido de aquellos sanguinarios aldeanos. Sin embargo, había tantas cosas en mi cabeza dando vueltas que me costaba tratar de cerrar los ojos.

- ¿Chico, sabes ya dónde estamos?

- Sospecho que estamos en África. Al norte…

- Yo también, creo que estamos por el valle del Rif, más o menos…

Sonreí imaginándome su cara de sorpresa en la oscuridad, y luego traté de cerrar los ojos, pero se me abrían, no dejaba de ver imágenes de los últimos días, todos los acontecimientos, me intranquilizaba, me aceleraba, me…

Pero la mano de Eli descendió desde lo alto de la cama y tomó la mía y cortando mi monólogo interior. Sentí su calor, tenía la piel suave y la mano pequeña, cálida y agradable… reconfortante.

- Bebé, duerme tranquilo, lo necesitas, yo estaré ojo avizor. No te preocupes.

Y con una sonrisa en la faz, mis párpados se cerraron.

:::

Una respiración… profunda, como de alguien que acaba de hacer ejercicio. Una presencia, próxima a nosotros. Al principio pensé que estaba dormido, pero no era más que una mezcla de sueños con realidad.

La oscuridad era casi absoluta, sin embargo podía ver a Eli. Dormía, a mi lado. Por algún extraño motivo me encontraba sobre la cama, a su lado, aunque ella estaba dentro del edredón y yo fuera. Me sujetaba de la mano.

Alguien más había en aquella habitación. Estaba inmóvil, acababa de entrar por la puerta, de eso estaba seguro, y podía sentir su presencia del mismo modo que su terriblemente agitada respiración.

Pensé en hablar pero algo me dijo que no debía. Fuera lo que fuera lo que estaba en la puerta, también nos sentía pero no podía vernos, y se desplazaba con extrema cautela para no chocar contra algo y despertarnos.

Busqué la pistola pero recién despertado estaba casi completamente desorientado y no recordaba dónde la había puesto. La respiración del visitante se incrementaba aun más. Daba pasos cautelosamente. Mi corazón comenzaba a bombear con fuerza mientras vello se erizaba ante el inminente peligro.

En aquellos momentos, el visitante llegó a un punto en el que una franja de luz que se filtraba por las ranuras de la cortina lo iluminó levemente, pero lo suficiente como para darme cuenta de que portaba un cuchillo. Si bien desde un principio me imaginaba sus malas intenciones, ahora era una certeza: había venido a matarnos.

Pero me di cuenta tarde. Hice un mal movimiento que provocó que Eli se despertara de golpe:

- ¿Chico? ¿Qué pasa? – Gritó alterada Elisabeth, y fue en aquel momento cuando el acechador se lanzó sobre nosotros al tiempo que yo tomaba mi pistola de debajo de la almohada y veía su cara, y mi corazón se helaba. ¡No podía estar pasando aquello!

Fue un momento ínfimo pero eterno. Casi no pude entender qué había pasado, o tal vez no quise, pero no pude evitar oír una voz robótica que en la lejanía gritaba: "¡Peligro! Sistema de bloqueo de puertas utilizando reserva de energía. Diez minutos de carga restantes". ¡Si el sistema fallaba… las puertas que encerraban a los moradores se abrirían! Aquello era… el principio del fin.

**FIN DE CAPÍTULO. PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO: "BELONEFOBIA"**


End file.
